Harry Potter et la sphère des âmes
by myrmeca
Summary: Voldy ne s'est pas manifesté depuis huit mois mais il échaffaude dans le plus grand secret un plan terrible... C'est sans compter sur l'intervention de TOUS nos pitits héros adorés ! Tome6 alternatif ¤FIC EN PAUSE POUR REMANIEMENT COMPLET !¤
1. Une soirée mouvementée

--- Bon c'est ma première fic, alors.. j'espère que cela va vous plaire ! (Soyez indulgents, pleaaaaaasssse...)

Ceux qui veulent peuvent me laisser des reviews, ceux qui veulent pas aussi... je ne suis pas méchante, lol...

Zoubis à tous... ---

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JK Rowling ! Normal... sinon toutes les idées tordues sont de moi... vous reconnaîtrez facilement ...

**Spoilers : **Evidemment, vu que cette fiction se situe dans la 6ème puis la 7ème année de HP à Poudlard, il y a du Spoil des tomes 1 2 3 4 5... après je sais plus compter... (non je plaisante) mais je n'ai - à l'origine dans mon piti cerveau... - rien pris du tome six, vu que l'idée m'est venue avant sa sortie. Le seul gros problème, c'est qu'en lisant le Tome 6, je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup de mes idées coincidaient avec la réalité, donc SPOIL TOME 6 ! (>o )

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est une fic sérieuse - si, si je vous jure - et elle a un peu de mal à démarrer au début, on accroche doucement au truc... mais tenez bon, ça roulera tout seul après !

Vouala... bonne lecture... !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **: _Une soirée mouvementée_

A travers la foule des rouges et or, se fondant parfaitement dans le décor, un rouquin dégingandé tituba, l'équilibre dangereusement précaire, jusqu'à un gros fauteuil mou tourné vers le feu ronflant de la cheminée, et en une seconde, il s'étala lamentablement à l'intérieur en passant une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir.

- AOoouuuch ! grommela une voix.

D'une pression sur les reins, le jeune homme se retrouva par terre.

- Tu pourrais faire attention de temps en temps, Ron !

Le rouquin ouvrit entièrement les yeux avec difficulté et distingua vaguement une silhouette déjà avachie dans le fauteuil qu'il avait choisi. Ses lèvres se décollèrent :

- Dé... Désolé Harry. Mais là, j'ai le cerveau en perdition sur un océan de punch et de Biéraubeurre alors...

- Hahahaaa... Je me contente d'un petit lac en ce qui me concerne... Tu as bu combien de verres ?

Ron sembla réfléchir intensément un instant, en s'asseyant au sol dans la position du yögi, puis il sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Je n'en sais rien du tout ! pouffa-t-il. J'ai arrêté de compter !

- En tout cas, tu as l'air bien plus attaqué que moi ! Est-ce que tout le monde a fait pareil que toi, là-bas ?

Ron dodelina de la tête de haut en bas, un sourire bien trop grand plaqué sur le visage. Harry sourit. Décidemment, Ron usait son foie et son estomac d'une manière qui était tout sauf modérée...

Padma Patil, les joues légèrement rosées, s'approcha d'eux, l'air hésitant. Elle jeta un regard froid et dégoûté à Ron, affalé par terre, avant de finalement se pencher pour parler à Harry par-dessus la musique des Bizarr' Sisters.

- Est-ce que tu sais où est Hermione ?

Durant quelques secondes, Harry parût gêné, puis il répondit :

- Euh... Non. Elle doit être dans son dortoir. Sinon je ne sais vraiment pas.

- Ah bon. Tu ne sais pas où est passée ta meilleure amie ?

- Ben non.

- Bien, merci quand même, dit-elle avec froideur.

- De rien...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, partit avec un sourire agacé, le gratifiant d'un regard signifiant "mais-vraiment-rien-du-tout-alors...", et retourna dans la mare des Gryffondor.

Ron regarda Harry fixement pendant une bonne minute d'un air soupçonneux. Il avait soudain l'air moins éméché que ce qu'il était réellement.

- Pourquoi tu lui as menti ?

- Pourquoi je lui aurais menti ? rétorqua Harry innocemment.

- Un, le rose sur tes joues quand elle t'a posée la question, et deux, le ton de ta voix quand tu lui as répondu...

- Tu me connais si bien que ça pour que, même bourré d'alcool, tu remarques toutes mes erreurs ?

Silence. Ron ne répondit pas et continua de regarder Harry, attendant que ce dernier reprenne la parole. Une once de "ça-fait-quand-même-six-ans-qu'on-se-connait" persistait dans l'air... Harry finit par craquer.

- Si je lui avait dit la vérité, Hermione aurait pu avoir des ennuis et ...

- Hermione ne peut pas avoir d'ennuis... trop sérieuse pour ça... coupa Ron, qui avait à nouveau l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui.

Harry, consterné, fusilla Ron du regard.

- C'est parce que nous ne sommes pas sérieux nous-mêmes qu'elle a été obligée de sortir de la Salle Commune en douce à notre place, Ron !

- QUOI ?

Harry soupira.

- Viens...

Il aida Ron à se relever et à monter les escaliers en colimaçon puis, arrivés dans leur dortoir, il le jeta sur son lit. Harry saisit la malle à côté de son propre matelas et l'ouvrit devant Ron.

- Tu vois ma cape d'invisiblité là-dedans ?

- Non.

- Et la Carte du Maraudeur ?

- Non.

- Voilà.

- Quoi voilà ? Explique...

- Hermione me les a demandés. Et ce pour pouvoir aller chercher en douce, chez les elfes des cuisines, une fiole de potion anti-gueule-de-bois pour tous les Gryffondor étant un tant soit peu éméchés... répondit Harry d'une seule traite.

Ron se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras en croix. Sa tête rebondit mollement sur son oreiller. Harry continua.

- D'habitude, à chaque fête, c'est nous qui nous chargeons de ça, rapelle-toi. Notre réputation - je dirais même notre capacité - à savoir passer inaperçus nous oblige à le faire. Mais là, dans notre état, nous aurions eu neuf chances sur dix de nous faire prendre.

Ron restait silencieux.

- Comme tu le sais, même si on a l'autorisation de Dumbledore de faire des gentilles petites fêtes dans notre Salle Commune, on a pas le droit de finir comme toi... Et au vu de ce que tu a réussi à t'enfiler, elle a eu raison de s'y prendre en avance pour les autres... Ron, tu m'écoutes ?

Un profond ronflement se fit entendre.

- Ron... menaça Harry.

Deuxième ronflement.

_Je lui sautes dessus ou pas ?_

**-- O -- O --**

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises...

Après un doux murmure, le grand parchemin des Maraudeurs fut envahi d'un multitude de petits points noirs qui bougeaient plus ou moins.

Hermione le parcoura lentement des yeux, cherchant à repérer Argus Rusard, le concierge, et Miss Teigne, la sale bête qui lui servait d'animal de compagnie. Son regard s'attarda sur la Salle Commune et les dortoirs des Serpentard, puis sur ceux des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle, qui étaient chacun aussi détaillés que ceux des Gryffondor.

_Mais comment Cornedrue et sa bande ont-ils fait pour savoir ce qu'il y avait même là-bas ?_

Elle se promit de trouver une réponse à cette interrogation un jour puis vérifia que Rusard se trouvait bien dans son lit, et que Rogue en faisait autant, avant de s'engager d'un pas prudent dans les couloirs désertés de l'école silencieuse. Ses pas la menèrent juste devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits géante.

- Méfait accompli, chuchota-t-elle, et la Carte redevint un parchemin ordinaire.

Elle s'approcha de la grande toile à pas de velours puis chatouilla la poire, qui se mit à rire, libérant le passsage vers les cuisines de Poudlard. En entrant dans la sombre pièce, elle retira la cape d'invisibilité et garda le morceau de tissu fluide et argenté bien serré dans sa main.

Tout était plongé dans le noir. Elle se cogna dans l'une des cuisinières - construites à hauteur d'elfe - et poussa un grognement étouffé en massant son genou endolori. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité, mais le silence restait toujours aussi pesant. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la vaste salle où tant de petits êtres travaillaient pendant le jour. Le rythme joyeux du labeur s'était transformé en une ambiance lugubre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ses amis..._

- Miss, Miss ! piailla une voix aigüe.

Hermione fit un bond de trente centimètres et se retourna vivement vers un petit elfe qui tirait doucement sur un pan de sa robe. Il avait une quinzaine de paires de chausettes et de chapeaux de laine de différentes couleurs et tailles qui le recouvraient de la tête aux pieds. Il la fixait de ses grands yeux curieux.

- Dobby, tu m'as fait peur !

- Pardon, Miss. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Alors, la fête vous plait, Miss ? Vous voulez d'autres choses à manger ?

- Ah, c'était donc encore ton idée, cette fête improvisée ?

- Oui, Miss, et j'ai posé les décorations... dit-il avec fierté.

Hermione pensa soudain qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter. Personne d'autre que Dobby n'aurait osé poser une banderole où il était inscrit "Harry Potter, c'est le meilleur", ne serait-ce que pour ne pas s'attirer le courroux de l'intérressé.

Dobby ne la lâchait toujours pas du regard.

- Euh... Dobby ?

- Oui, miss ?

- Est-ce que tu aurais... quelque chose contre l'alcool, dans ta cuisine ?

- Bien sûr, Miss !

Le petit elfe claqua des doigts et la pièce s'illumina. Hermione plissa ses yeux aveuglés.

- Asseyez-vous sur ce fauteuil et attendez-moi, Miss, je ne serais pas long...

Hermione se posa tranquillement, tandis que l'elfe partait dans la remise au pas de course, et observa le décor autour d'elle. Depuis l'année précédente - et à cause des nombreuses pétitions qu'elle avait fait passer - Dumbledore avait encore arrangé les conditions de vie et de travail des elfes de maison, leur installant un coin "détente" - où bien peu d'entre eux s'attardaient - et un coin "atelier" qui ressemblait à une cuisine, pour qu'ils s'amusent en ayant l'impression de travailler. Subtilité bien trouvée...

Dobby revint en trottinant, ses petits pieds moutonneux - à cause des chaussettes - tapotant le sol à intervalles réguliers.

- Voilà, Miss ! Attention, c'est très fort comme produit ! Il peut y avoir une petite perte de mémoire des quelques heures qui précèdent la prise de ce médicament...

Hermione prit le flacon que lui tendait l'elfe, l'examina et le mit dans sa poche.

- Merci beaucoup Dobby. Au fait... pourquoi as-tu une fois encore...

- Je voulais que les Gryffondor s'amusent, Miss ! la coupa Dobby avec un grand sourire. J'aime beaucoup les Gryffondor.

Hermione lui sourit. Décidemment, elle appréciait de plus en plus le petite elfe, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait indirectement fait parcourir le château en pleine nuit. Elle l'observait silencieusement tandis qu'il lui souriait largement.

- Miss, vous voulez que j'apporte encore de la Biéraubeurre ?

Le sourire d'Hermione s'affaissa imperceptiblement.

- Non ! s'empressa-t-elle de s'écrier. Non non ça ira... Il y en a _largement_ assez. Bonne nuit, Dobby.

- Bonne nuit, Miss. Faites de beaux rêves.

Il claqua des doigts et disparût avec la lumière. Hermione se retrouva plongée dans le noir tout d'un coup et s'empêcha difficilement de maudire la créature fuyante sur dix générations - question de convictions personnelles...

Elle revêtit la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et déplia la Carte du Maraudeur, s'éclairant doucement de sa baguette. Elle tapota le parchemin vierge en marmonnant la formule d'usage et une carte du château et de ses habitants apparût sur le papier jauni. Du regard, elle constata que les couloirs jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor étaient vides de toute âme humaine. Mais c'était sans compter Peeves. Tant pis, elle devrait faire un léger détour...

_Tiens... Rusard fait sa ronde..._

Le point étiqueté "Argus Rusard", accompagné d'un plus petit "Miss Teigne", se dirigeait en effet hors du château pour faire un tour dans le jardin de Poudlard.

Passionnée par le mouvement des petites tâches noires, elle observa pendant quelques secondes les environs de la Forêt Interdite et la Cabane de Hagrid quand son regard se fixa, éberlué, sur un point qui venait de sortir de la forêt et retournait lentement vers Poudlard.

"Draco Malfoy" stipulait l'étiquette. Hermione se frotta les yeux pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas quand elle vit Malfoy passer juste à côté de Rusard sans se faire arrêter. Ce n'était pas normal. Rusard ne laisserait jamais passer ça...

_Et il n'est pas du genre à se faire soudoyer..._

Un éclair de lucidité la traversa et une idée lui vint. Elle semblait soudain savoir pourquoi le Serpentard avait réussi à passer inaperçu, mais... c'était tellement... improbable... Elle réfléchit pendant quelques minutes à cette hypothèse, pensant avecangoisse à tout ce que cela impliquait avant de se reprendre en secouant la tête. Il lui faudrait des preuves...

En attendant, c'était bien ce nom qui était inscrit noir sur blanc, passant à côté du concierge, et la Carte ne mentait jamais.

_Mais pourquoi se promène-t-il à cette heure-ci dans..._

Elle interrompit le fil de ses pensées, prenant conscience du fait qu'elle-même se promenait dans les couloirs en pleine nuit pour une raison qui pouvait à priori sembler confuse à toute personne étrangère à la maison des Gryffondor.

Elle s'engagea dans le couloir, referma le tableau et après quelques minutes, se retrouva devant le portrait de la Grosse dame vêtue de rose. Elle fit s'évanouir la Carte du Maraudeur d'un petit coup de baguette.

Sans retirer la cape, pour ne pas être reconnue, elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et murmura :

- Carpe noctem.

Comme dans un automatisme, le portrait bascula sur le côté, réveillant la Grosse Dame qui somnolait dans son cadre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces gens qui passent les portes après minuit, marmonna-t-elle avant de tenter de se rendormir, pendant qu'Hermione glissait silencieusement à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune.

A peine entrée, elle fut agressée par un boucan de tous les diables. Elle boucha instinctivement ses oreilles maltraitées par la différence de décibels et loua le ciel que la pièce soit insonorisée par un sortilège puissant.

_Nom de Merlin, ils ne sont toujours pas capable de la moindre lueur de sagesse ! Il va bien falloir que j'intervienne..._

Elle pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge :

- Sonorus !

Elle s'avança au milieu du troupeau de ses camarades - sans toutefois repérer Harry ou Ron - et une fois arrivée au milieu des danseurs / hurleurs / buveurs de punch, elle s'arrêta.

- STTTOOOOOOOOP !

Le vacarme immense produit par sa voix amplifiée fit cesser tout mouvement dans la pièce. Les élèves restèrent figés - un verre à la main pour la plupart - un rire joyeux étouffé dans la gorge. En un tour de main, Hermione fit disparaître chaque goutte d'alcool de la pièce, prit un grand saladier de punch, désormais vide, et y versa tout le contenu du flacon de Dobby, qu'elle dilua avec de l'eau.

Tout le monde la regardait fixement, attendant une explication.

Elle se tourna vers eux d'un air carnassier, rompit le sortilège d'amplification de sa voix - qui n'avait plus aucune utilité à présent - et parcourut la foule du regard. Même des première-années étaient là, encore debout malgré l'heure tardive, et son esprit de préfète avait repris le dessus sur l'envie de voir ses camarades se divertir.

Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches rageusement.

- La fête est finie ! Il est plus d'une heure du matin, vous avez tous cours demain et vous vous remplissez encore comme des barriques - sans parler de certains qui ressemblent déjà à des tonneaux de Biéraubeurre prêts à se percer - alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de boire un verre de ça et d'aller vous coucher ! dit-elle d'une voix sans appel.

Légers grognements ronchons dans la salle, qui bien vite disparurent sous les regards noirs de la jeune fille brune.

Elle s'empara d'un pichet, le remplit du liquide ambré à l'odeur sucrée du saladier et se dirigea vers les dortoirs des garçons.

- Snipes ! Sparrow ! Veillez à ce que tout le monde en boive ! ordonna-t-elle à deux septième années massifs, qui s'éxécutèrent pourtant sans broncher.

Hermione avait l'art et la manière de se faire respecter...

Elle monta rapidement l'escalier en colimaçon, son pichet à la main, et s'arrêta sur le palier des sixième années avec un soupir de fatigue.

_Calme-toi, Hermione, calme-toi... _

Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte du dortoir de Harry et Ron et l'entrebailla pour passer la tête à l'intérieur. Son visage se détendit tout d'un coup dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur ses deux amis.

Harry venait apparemment de sauter sur Ron et, assis à califourchon sur lui, il l'avait pris par le col et le secouait comme un prunier.

- Tu pourrais au moins m'écouter quand j'te cause ! criait un Harry souriant à un Ron passablement mal en point qui émettait un "aaaaaa" guttural. Mais non, toi tu t'endors et tu ronfles !

- Hum, hum...

Hermione avait toussoté discrètement pour se faire remarquer.

- Oh, Hermione ! s'exclama Harry en relâchant son étreinte sur Ron, qui parût se liquéfier sur son lit en retombant en arrière.

Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage d'Hermione comme elle dévoilait le pichet et en versait le contenu dans deux verres séparés.

Ses amis burent d'un trait le verre de potion, partirent se coucher et s'endormirent dans la minute qui suivit. Hermione redescendit dans la Salle Commune et fut surprise par le silence merveilleux qui occupait le lieu.

_La calme après la tempête..._

Elle rejoignit sa chambre de préfète, ne pensant qu'à la douche qui précèderait son installation sur l'oreiller...

**-- O -- O --**

Dans l'obscurité d'une salle vert et argent, un jeune homme se glissait parmi les ombres. Passant à côté de chaque table, les frôlant presque, il parvint à un fauteuil en cuir sombre, placé juste en face de la cheminée, où il se lova. Les braises de l'âtre ne rougeoyaient même plus. Un air frais, douceâtre, s'insinuait par une fenêtre ouverte, à travers laquelle la lune parvenait à diffuser sa pâle clarté. Il était bien plus de minuit.

Draco était assis, le visage tranquille, sur ce fauteuil de la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Il semblait serein, sûr de lui, tel un Roi trônant au cœur de la pièce, vide à cette heure-ci. Mais le masque froid et imperturbable dont il avait appris à couvrir son visage cachait des pensées bien sombres.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait pris l'habitude de s'éclipser de la compagnie de ses amis de Serpentard, puis de revenir s'asseoir ici, à cet endroit, pour réfléchir à sa situation. Et il pensait beaucoup, beaucoup trop, ces derniers temps. Une foule de personnes ne manquait pas de le lui faire remarquer en désignant les cernes sous ses beaux yeux gris, son air évasif, son humeur par trop changeante...Un petit bruit le tira de ses pensées. Une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se dessina dans l'encadrement du large couloir qui menait aux dortoirs.

- Draco ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque timide.

Le jeune homme émit un grognement et se remit à fixer le montant de la cheminée. Il trouvait soudain à ce morceau de marbre sculpté de serpents et encombré d'une foule d'objets hétéroclites un intérêt très particulier.

- Ah, tu es là ! s'exclama Pansy Parkinson, visiblement ravie. J'ai entendu Gregory passer devant la porte du dortoir des filles à neuf heures et il m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas aller te coucher tout de suite... Je m'inquiétais pour toi, ajouta-t-elle prestement.

- Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine, marmonna Draco d'un ton froid et cruel qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Rogue.

_Pourquoi vient-elle donc toujours me casser les pieds pile au moment où j'aimerais être parfaitement tranquille ? Elle a un don c'est sûr._

- Je... je ne voulais pas que tu restes seul...

Elle semblait gênée de lui adresser la parole, comme si le fait de briser le silence créait une onde malfaisante dans la pièce. Draco ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Tu as changé à force de rester à l'écart, mon chéri, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise proche.

Une expression mêlant dégoût et agacement passa furtivement sur le visage de Draco. Il détestait par-dessus tout quand elle l'appelait comme ça.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux ? Et si tu pouvais éviter d'utiliser cette expression qui est censée me désigner, j'en serais ravi.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis se ravisa.

Draco fulminait. La sensation possessive que le "mon chéri" amenait l'énervait au plus haut point. Il n'appartenait à personne... (et il n'était pas une friandise ! slurp !)

_Je suis un Malfoy. Et les Malfoy ont leur fierté._

Soudain il sentit une intense brûlure sur son bras gauche. Son visage se crispa sous la douleur. Il s'efforça de garder un masque impassible tandis que la torture s'accentuait progressivement. Pansy ne remarqua rien, occupée qu'elle était à lisser ses cheveux. Draco sentait chacun des traits gravés sur sa peau se calciner et attaquer la chair de son bras pour le réduire en cendres, comme si tout son corps allait s'enflammer et subir le même sort.

Draco serra les poings sur les bras du fauteuil dès que la Marque eût cessé de le faire souffrir. La rage, plus que la douleur, crispait sa mâchoire.

Si. Il appartenait à quelqu'un. Depuis presque un an sa vie était régie à sa place, et de plus, par une personne qui n'avait même plus l'apparence physique d'un être humain. Le Serpentard en était dégoûté.

Il en avait assez de ces souffrances inutiles. Chaque fois qu'il prenait l'envie au Seigneur des Ténèbres de convoquer ses Mangemorts, il subissait la douleur en même temps que les autres.

_Et les autres, comme des chiens obéissants, n'avaient d'autre choix que d'accourir aux pieds de leur Maître pour servir ses intérêts._

Il avait appris de nombreuses choses depuis son intégration dans les rangs Mangemorts. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient considérablement accrus. Il avait acquis, entre autres, l'art du transplanage, et de façon non-officielle bien sûr, mais il avait lu quelque part dans un livre de la bibliothèque qu'on ne pouvait transplaner depuis ou vers Poudlard. Cela lui épargnait le devoir de rejoindre celui qui se considérait comme son Maître.

_C'était... dans "L'Histoire de Poudlard" il me semble..._

Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à avoir lu entièrement ce bouquin, et pas seulement le passage traitant de la Chambre des Secrets (assez évasif d'ailleurs).

_Ah non... Granger aussi doit l'avoir lu... Elle doit même avoir lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque ! Bah ! ça fait de la culture sorcière en plus pour cette Sang-de-Bourbe... et au moins elle, elle se rend intelligente, pas comme cette..._

- Draco... ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ? demanda-t-il d'un ton blasé.

- En fait, je me demandais où tu étais passé pendant les dernières heures. Je suis passée de temps en temps voir dans la Salle Commune, et tu n'étais pas là, alors je...

- Ca ne te concerne pas, Pansy. Je vais _où_ je veux, _quand_ je veux.

Il y eût un moment de silence, bien trop court aux yeux du Serpentard.

- Draco... ?

Il ressentit soudainement une grande lassitude.

_Les filles sont-elles toutes comme ça ? Elles ne comprennent donc pas que si on ne dit rien en leur présence, c'est juste qu'on essaie de se détendre en silence ?_

Pansy se leva, s'approcha et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il sentait venir une de ces mauvaises nouvelles dont elle avait le secret.

Mais qu'importe, il n'aurait encore à la supporter que deux mois. Après viendraient les vacances d'été. Et là, il y aurait deux mois de solitude avant sa 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard. Il allait passer deux mois seul, dans le grand Manoir Malfoy, à s'ennuyer et à penser aux possibles futurs qui l'attendaient.

_A moins bien sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne réussisse à mettre son plan en oeuvre cet été..._

Il frissonna en pensant à ce qui riquait de se passer si...

Lucius Malfoy avait déjà subi les frais des plans duMaître l'année précédente. A présent,c'était unMangemort en fuite traqué par le Ministère. Lui et Narcissa, étaient tous deux en mission pour ce Lord au Sang-Mêlé. Et Draco savait pertinemment qu'il ne les reverrait pas cet été.

Deux mois de solitude.

_Rien ne peut être pire que ça._

- Eh bien, en fait, minauda Pansy timidement. Tes parents m'avaient invité dans le courant de l'année dernière à venir passer une partie de ces vacances-ci chez toi...

_Réflexion faite, ça pouvait facilement être pire..._

Il daigna tourner la tête vers elle, et son regard gris-bleu plongea lentement mais sûrement dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il la sentit fondre. Il lui sourit vaguement, sans pourtant ressentir de joie particulière. Pansy semblait littéralement hypnotisée.

_Doucement, Draco, sinon elle va se liquéfier sur place, avec ce regard..._

- Combien de temps t'ont-ils proposé de venir ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle mit quelques secondes à sortir des limbes où le visage du beau blond l'avait plongée.

- Ils m'ont proposé de venir pendant deux semaines si je me souviens bien.

Draco se demandait pourquoi ses parents avaient jugé utile d'inviter cette fille intellectuellement limitée chez eux, mais il devait bien y avoir une raison. Et dans le doute...

- Ce sera parfait, alors, se força-t-il à dire. Arrange-toi pour fin juillet avec les tiens, de parents.

- Oh merci beaucoup ! s'exclama-t-elle en plaçant ses bras en collier autour du cou de Draco. Merci, mon chéri !

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur au moment même où elle eût fini de prononcer sa phrase...

- Je... je... je m'excuse, bégaya-t-elle en éloignant son visage. Je... je ne le ferai plus, promis, je te le jure !

Draco arrêta de la fusiller du regard, mais ressentit une pointe d'amertume en voyant l'expression apeurée de ses yeux. Elle n'oserait donc jamais l'affronter ? lui dire non? faire au moins semblant de le contredire ? Il se surprit à penser à la giffle de Granger en 3ème année... Il sourit intérieurement. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un de sa génération osait porter la main sur lui, mais curieusement, cela l'amusait.

Il sentait Pansy peser sur ses genoux.

- Tu voudrais bien me laisser seul, maintenant ?

Elle hésita un moment avant de commencer sa phrase, puis se lança :

- Écoute, ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on sort ensemble, maintenant, et aussi qu'on a couché ensemble, alors je voudrais que...

- Au revoir, Pansy !

Il avait brusquement élevé le ton sans s'en rendre compte. Cette fille avait le don de l'énerver aux mauvais moments, et en employant les mauvais mots.

Elle se leva en silence et partit, la mine déconfite.

_Elle n'arrive donc pas à comprendre que si ça fait plus de deux mois que je ne l'ai pas lâchée, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est exceptionnelle, mais parce que je suis vraiment pas dans mon assiette ?_

Il en avait marre de ces bécasses rousses, blondes ou brunes, bavant devant son nom ou son corps, qu'il avait fait passer dans son lit. Il en avait marre de jouer, il lui semblait qu'il n'en avait plus l'âge. Il voulait quelqu'un qui lui corresponde, avec qui il pourrait rester. Et évidemment Pansy était loin d'être ce genre de fille.

Il se mit à penser que depuis qu'il avait cet insigne de préfet, la situation avait empiré de ce côté-là...

_Elles me sautent toutes dessus maintenant, chez les Serpentard..._

Il entendit la porte du dortoir des filles se refermer. Il souleva la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier et observa la Marque des Ténèbres. Le serpent qui sortait de la bouche du crâne semblait le narguer... Cet insigne-là, il ne le montrait pas. Il ne devait pas le montrer... Et cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué à mesure que le temps passait.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne en puissance, ses plans prennent forme, et il a de plus en plus fréquemment besoin des services de ces sombres crétins de Mangemorts..._

Il reposa ses deux bras sur ceux du fauteuil, fixa un point dans le vide, quelque part dans les cendres de l'âtre et replongea dans des pensées encore moins joyeuses que celles concernant sa situation sentimentale, tout en songeant sérieusement à une nouvelle escapade.

**-- O -- O --**

**

* * *

**

---------- Bon ça y est c'est terminé... "Pfffioouuuu enfin !" certains me diront... (- Ben si y sont pas contents y vont s'faire VOOOOIIIIIRRRR !) Non je plaisante... Je me calme, je dé-streeeeeeeesse... c'est ma première fic alors j'ai peuuuurrr de vos réactions...

Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé faire notre piti drakie pendant trois heures ?

Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'il est passé inaperçu en passant à côté de Rusard vers la Forêt Interdite ?

Quel est le plan de cet infâme Voldy ?

... Autant de questions qui méritent réponse...

Alors... suis-je une bouse de dragon ambulante ou mérité-je malgré tout quelques encouragements ?

bon je vais arrêter là mon monologue dépressif intérieur et vous laisser me donner vos avis. Pour cela une seule solution, un léger clic sur le petit bouton mauve en bas à gauche : **REVIEEEWWWWW ! ouais ! **

Poutous... --------

PS : je n'aime pas le chantage à la review... non non pas du tout du tout ! mais j'adore les petits mots gentils ! hihi !


	2. Cours de potions et confusion

Le chapitre deeeeeeuuuuuuux ! Enfin !

**Auteur :** myrmeca est de retour ! votre servitrice dévouée vous revient !

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce petit monde appartient encore et toujours à JK Rowling (quelle femme exceptionnelle ! TT )... Et je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour tout ça...

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1 2 3 4 5 ET le 6 pass ke finalement je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup de mes idées coïncidaient avec celles du Tome 6 !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** _Cours de potions et confusions_

- Harry ! hurla une voix, beaucoup trop près de son oreille.

- Kekekekoi, keskiya, Ron, keskitariv ? bredouilla le Gryffondor en se tirant avec une extrême difficulté des bras de Morphée.

Ron eut un sourire joyeux, puis répondit, le plus calmement du monde et le visage radieux :

- Je vais devoir t'informer rapidement de la situation... En fait, si tu acceptes l'idée d'être en retard au cours de Potions de Rogue, tu peux tranquillement rester dans ton lit. Mais tu vois... ce n'est pas un conseil que je m'empresserais de suivre, personnellement.

Harry sauta de son lit et commença à s'habiller, l'air paniqué.

Ron éclata de rire.

- Ne te presses pas tant que ça, dit-il en regardant Harry se débattre avec sa robe de sorcier, qu'il s'évertuait à enfiler à l'envers. Je t'ai juste laissé dormir un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Tu semblais tellement fatigué. D'ailleurs, la petite fête improvisée de Dobby hier soir nous a tous exténués. Si tu avais vu la tête de Dean et Seamus quand ils sont descendus tout à l'heure ! ajouta-t-il en riant.

Harry ne se rappelait même pas l'objet de la fête. Il tenta de remuer ses souvenirs. Il avait dans la tête des images de cotillons volants, de fusées Fuseboom miniatures, et d'un grand buffet plein de nourriture. Mais il ne se rappelait pas pour quelle raison tout ceci avait été déballé. De toutes façons, Dobby paraissait ne pas avoir besoin d'une excuse pour amuser les Gryffondor. Il était de plus en plus présent auprès des élèves rouges et or, et de plus en plus libéré dans ses initiatives. Harry se souvint d'une banderole. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit quand il tenta de penser à l'inscription animée qui y était inscrite. La fatigue lui avait tout fait oublier. Qu'avaient-ils donc tous fêté ?

_Sûrement encore une idée bizarre de mon petit elfe préféré, _pensa-t-il, à moitié ironique.

Ron riait doucement derrière Harry pendant que ce dernier s'efforçait de se tenir debout (en enfilant une chaussette à son pied gauche, tandis que le pied droit sautillait pour équilibrer le tout). Harry finit par s'asseoir tranquillement sur son lit pour réussir à s'habiller convenablement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il était presque prêt à se rendormir sur place mais une voix aiguë le fit sursauter.

- Harry Potter, monsieur, fit Ron dans une imitation parfaite de Dobby. Harry Potter, monsieur, il faut descendre et aller prendre votre petit déjeuner, monsieur.

Harry éclata de rire en voyant Ron, les yeux exorbités, l'air contrit mais souriant, en train de singer le visage de l'elfe de maison le plus populaire de Poudlard.

- Allez, arrête Ron. On va vraiment être en retard si tu continues... Au fait, où est passée Hermione ?

- Elle attend tranquillement que je redescende avec toi dans la Salle Commune. Elle m'a passé un de ces savons quand elle a su que je t'avais laissé dormir... Du genre : "Enfin, Ron, tu es irresponsable ! Est-ce que tu sais combien de points Rogue risque d'enlever à Gryffondor si Harry arrive en retard ?" Ah, ah, ah, tu trouves pas que je suis doué pour refaire les gens ?

Ron commença à s'esclaffer. Harry le regarda un peu de travers mais ne dit rien. Il le tira par le bras et le força à descendre l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la Salle Commune. Ron riait soudain aux éclats.

- Je viens de me découvrir... un talent pour... pour l'imitation, disait le rouquin, la voix entrecoupée de hoquets de rire.

Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à son ami pour qu'il se retrouve dans un état pareil. Il avait beau le secouer dans tous les sens, Ron continuait à rire comme un dément. Harry finit par abandonner et força Ron à poursuivre la descente. Les tableaux sur les murs ricanaient en voyant passer l'étrange duo. Le chevalier du Catogan, venu rendre visite à un portrait ami, s'écria en les poursuivant :

- Morbleu ! Diantre ! Ce gamin tacheté de roux me provoque ! Il rit de moi, l'immonde pendard ! Je m'en vais le pourfendre !

Il sortit brutalement son épée du fourreau et la souleva par-dessus sa tête comme si c'eût été une massue. La magnificence de la lame, gravée de runes et de symboles celtiques, faisait ressortir le ridicule du personnage qui la portait. Les tableaux alentour jetaient un oeil intéressé à la scène.

Harry accéléra le pas et remonta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez, tandis que le brave et fier Chevalier s'efforçait de faire sortir l'épée du sol. Elle lui avait glissé des mains pendant qu'il la passait au-dessus de son épaule et s'était profondément fichée dans le tapis persan du salon d'une grande Duchesse française, qui hurlait à présent dans son cadre contre l'importun en prononçant toutes sortes de grossièretés impardonnables.

**-- O -- O --**

Hermione, assise sur un pouf un livre à la main, regarda ses amis arriver dans la grande pièce rouge et or. Harry, les cheveux aussi ébouriffés que les siens et Ron, à la limite de la spasmophilie, presque traîné au sol par Harry. Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres. Les derniers élèves retardataires regardèrent d'une drôle de façon le rouquin se relever avec peine, semblant penser que ce n'était pas le genre de comportement que l'on devait attendre d'un préfet. Harry crût déceler la même pensée chez Hermione, qui s'approchait de lui et de Ron en refermant son livre.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça, mais ce sera sans commentaire, s'il te plait ! lui dit Harry nerveusement.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, répondit-elle d'un ton égal. Mais regarde tout de même ça, (elle lui montra le panneau d'affichage des Gryffondor du doigt), et tu comprendras pourquoi celui-là est hystérique. Quoique, ajouta-t-elle en parlant plus bas, les friandises « Feuforie » que Fred et George lui ont envoyé y sont peut-être aussi pour quelque chose. Ils avaient pourtant prévenu dans leur lettre que cela pouvait avoir un effet à retardement...

- J'ai voulu te laisser la surprise de la découverte, dit Ron en se calmant un peu.

Harry remarqua que les bonbons semblaient non seulement s'être déclenchés en retard, mais qu'en plus ils avaient une durée relativement limitée. Il tourna lentement la tête et jeta un oeil au panneau d'affichage. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, ce qui acheva de le réveiller. Le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle allait avoir lieu dans quatre jours... le prochain samedi ! Ils l'avaient tant attendu, ce dernier match, chaque fois repoussé, encore et encore, à cause des violentes tempêtes de mars et d'avril ! Cela faisait presque trois mois que Harry n'était pas monté sur un balai, et la sensation lui manquait. Ah... l'ivresse de l'altitude et de la vitesse... Même les entraînements avaient été annulés en raison d'un avis de tempête sur tout le nord de la Grande-Bretagne.

- Géniaaaaalllll ! C'est super, Ron, on va rejouer au Quidditch !

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé. Ron se mit à chantonner en tournant en rond, comme l'auraient fait ses frères, sur un air qui ressemblait à un rituel indien :

- On va re-jouer, On va re-jouer, On va re-jouer !

Harry était tellement heureux qu'il se joignit à la folie de Ron et se mit à tourner avec lui en rythme autour d'Hermione, s'attirant les regards plein de pitié des jeunes sorciers qui passaient à proximité.

Mais Harry n'en avait cure. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard avaient pensé qu'il était fou à lier tout au long de l'année précédente, quand il soutenait vainement que Voldemort était de retour, alors quelques pas d'une joyeuse danse à l'indienne n'allaient pas faire pire.

- Allez, calmez-vous, maintenant les garçons. Et fais attention Harry, Rogue va t'en vouloir si tu arrives à son cours avec un grand sourire, le prévint Hermione, elle-même rayonnante.

Elle ouvrit la marche vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame et sortit en direction de la Grande Salle, empruntant le chemin le plus rapide, tandis que ses deux compagnons parlaient Quidditch et balais volants en la suivant dans le dédale des passages secrets de Poudlard.

**-- O -- O --**

La Grande Salle était toujours pleine lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent quelques instant plus tard. Ron et Harry avaient réussi à se calmer de leur frénésie de Quidditch. Hermione était plongée dans un livre intitulé "Les boucliers défensifs et leurs contre-sorts", par Lucien Bofilet. Harry entra dans la Grande Salle. Quelques première années pas encore lassés de le regarder se tournèrent vers lui et le contemplèrent. La nouvelle de ses "exploits" avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna au Ministère s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre pendant les vacances et certains élèves continuaient depuis huit mois de jeter à Harry des regards pleins d'admiration.

Il n'y fit pas attention et passa devant la table des Serpentard, puis des Poufsouffle et enfin des Serdaigle pour arriver face à celle des Gryffondor. Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à la ronde tandis que Ron et Hermione prenaient place à ses côtés. Ses camarades rouge et or avaient du mal à paraître réveillés, surtout les plus jeunes. Tous ceux qui avaient participé à la "super party made in Dobby" étaient sur le point de tomber dans leurs assiettes.

Harry était heureux des initiatives de ses amis. En ce moment, fêtes et banquets se succédaient sans raisons apparentes. Voldemort, étrangement, ne s'était pas manifesté de toute l'année et, malgré les entraînements intensifs qu'Harry subissait avec ses professeurs en cours particuliers, (une brillante idée de Dumbledore) il lui arrivait d'oublier tout le stress de sa situation, tout le poids de son destin déjà tracé par la prophétie.

Il ne se sentait pourtant pas encore capable d'en parler à ses amis.

_Ils s'évertuent à me détendre, à m'amuser. Je ne veux pas leur imposer un souci supplémentaire..._

Une douleur sourde restait pourtant perpétuellement au creux de son estomac. La sensation grandissante que des événements terribles se préparaient, et que malgré le calme apparent, tout allait bientôt basculer.

Ron remarquait avec humour quand Harry lui parlait de ses angoisses qu'il n'aurait pas eu de mal à remplacer Trelawney, dans la catégorie prédictions funestes. Elle continuait d'ailleurs à enseigner en tant que professeur de Divination, partageant ses classes avec Firenze, le centaure engagé l'année dernière à sa place. Dumbledore avait confié à Harry qu'il trouvait bien préférable qu'elle demeure au château, bien plus à l'abri à l'intérieur des murs de l'école qu'à l'extérieur, où elle risquait sa vie à chaque moment.

_Elle a fait la prophétie, et même si elle ne s'en souvient pas, un Legilimens comme Voldemort n'aurait aucun mal à l'extraire de ce qui lui sert de cerveau_, pensa Harry méchamment. _Cette prophétie a gâché ma vie... maintenant elle gâche la sienne..._

Il continua, tout en mangeant distraitement, à jeter des coups d'oeil dans la salle. Les élèves discutaient tous allègrement. Soudain, son regard se stoppa net. Malfoy.

Malfoy le fixait à travers toute la largeur de la Grande Salle. Harry sentit sa cicatrice le picoter allègrement tandis qu'il soutenait le regard du Serpentard. Pendant quelques minutes ainsi ils se regardèrent. C'était un véritable bras de fer à distance : regard gris-bleu contre regard vert-vif.

_Comme d'habitude, _pensa Harry en continuant le combat.

Les deux protagonistes avaient cessé d'engloutir leur petit déjeuner, la fourchette en l'air à dix centimètres de l'assiette, un bout de bacon ou d'oeuf accroché au bout, se concentrant uniquement sur le défi qui leur était imposé. Les étudiants dont les têtes passaient entre leurs regards furieux ne semblaient pas les gêner outre mesure. On aurait même pu penser qu'ils ne les voyaient pas. Alors que les élèves, eux, semblaient sentir comme un rayon les traverser de part en part, et ils s'empressaient de quitter leur inconfortable position. Chacun des deux combattants restait immobile et ferme.

Mais soudain, Malfoy abandonna la lutte, se leva subitement et quitta la Grande Salle. Harry resta la bouche ouverte de stupeur, fixé sur sa chaise comme s'il avait été frappé par un Maléfice du Saucisson.

D'ordinaire, cela aurait duré jusqu'à la distribution du courrier, moment auquel Draco aurait été plus intéressé par le contenu des paquets reçus qu'à un duel avec un regard émeraude.

_Même si cette année il ne reçoit pas grand-chose... A cause du contrôle du courrier, je suppose... Mesure de sécurité._

Harry cherchait à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se produire quand il sentit à nouveau un regard se fixer sur lui. Il tourna vivement la tête vers la table des Professeurs, mais lorsqu'il les regarda, tous paraissaient s'intéresser à leur assiette ou à une conversation avec leur voisin. Dumbledore parlait tranquillement avec le Professeur McGonagall, Rogue conversait à voix basse avec la Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui se trouvait être nulle autre que Nymphadora Tonks, affublée en ce jour d'un physique plutôt sobre, en accord avec ses nouvelles responsabilités. Les élèves appréciaient d'ailleurs ses cours et son attitude autant qu'ils avaient apprécié Lupin... Sa jeunesse lui donnait un avantage de proximité que la plupart des autres professeurs n'obtiendrait jamais.

Harry réfléchissait. Le fait que sa cicatrice l'ait picoté tandis qu'il regardait Malfoy ne l'avait pas surpris (manifestation de haine cutanée, huhu... ), mais la réaction du Serpentard l'intriguait. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ? Ce n'était pas son genre ...

Ron lui donna un petit coup de coude en lui désignant le plafond. Le courrier venait d'arriver. Des centaines de hiboux envahissaient le ciel magique, qui était pour la première fois depuis trois mois d'un blanc-bleuté très sympathique. Harry se décida à chasser les questions de son esprit tandis qu'une chouette effraie amenait à Hermione la Gazette du Sorcier. La jeune fille paya, puis se plongea dedans, comme à son habitude. Elle avait finalement décidé de réitérer son abonnement. "Mieux vaut avoir des nouvelles de chaque camp." disait-elle. Elle semblait d'ailleurs penser qu'il y avait plus de deux camps. Pour elle, c'était plus compliqué que la simple lutte du Bien contre le Mal. Elle comparait souvent le Ministère de la Magie à une sorte d'éponge qui absorberait un peu tout ce qui traîne de chaque côté, un mélange de bénéfique et de maléfique qui avait beaucoup de mal à s'équilibrer.

Harry et Ron, n'ayant rien reçu, s'en retournèrent à leurs assiettes.

Deux minutes plus tard, Hermione poussa un petit cri perçant et étonné. Harry et Ron sursautèrent, stupéfaits. Ron avala son jus de citrouille de travers et se mit à tousser bruyamment. Ils s'attendaient à un "rien" déçu, puis à ce qu'elle pose tranquillement le journal, comme tous les matins.

Sous leurs regards inquiets, et sous ceux curieux de leurs voisins, elle plia la Gazette à la page concernée et la posa devant Ron.

Harry et lui se penchèrent dessus. Par-delà les gros titres, elle leur désigna un petit encadré.

_"Mystérieuses explosions sur le Chemin de Traverse."_

_L'un des commerçants du Chemin de Traverse, domicilié au 90 de la rue, a signalé au Ministère la nuit dernière des bruits étranges, provenant selon lui d'un magasin proche du sien. Il a précisé sa peur que des Mangemorts préparent un mauvais coup._

_Les Sorciers compétents, alertés et dépêchés sur les lieux, ont cherché pendant quelques instants la source du vacarme. Elle fut facilement identifiée, au sein d'un négoce du nom de "Farces pour sorciers facétieux", tenu par les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley, au 93, Chemin de Traverse."_

Ron, comme tous ceux qui lisaient la même chose dans la Grande Salle, avait la bouche grande ouverte, mais poursuivit la lecture.

_"Interrogés, les jeunes Sorciers prétendirent qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect dans leur comportement et qu'ils se devaient, pour satisfaire leur clientèle avide de Farces et Attrapes, de rechercher et d'expérimenter de nouvelles formules et de nouveaux sortilèges. Les Aurors ont fouillé sans tarder tout le magasin à la recherche d'une quelconque forme de Magie Noire. Mais''Il n'y a aucune trace ni aucun objet ici qui puisse avoir un quelconque rapport avec les activités des Mangemorts'' a déclaré Kingsley Shackelbot, présent sur les lieux._

_Comme chacun sait, le magasin des frères Weasley est devenu, en quelques mois, la mascotte du Chemin de Traverse, le magasin le plus fréquenté et le plus populaire. Mais une enquête, dès lors ouverte par des membres compétents du Ministère de la Magie, pourrait bien, s'il s'avérait que certains des produits vendus étaient dangereux, faire clore la florissante entreprise._

_Pour le moment, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait aucune autre plainte et que les propriétaires des "Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux" n'aient pas autant de choses à se reprocher que ces mystérieuses explosions pourraient le faire croire." Photo et article de H.R. Kippin._

Une petiteimage en mouvement des frères Weasley accompagnait l'article. Une fumée grisâtre suspecte s'échappait du toit du bâtiment situé derrière eux.

Hermione s'évertuait à refermer la bouche de Ron tandis que Harry relisait l'article, de plus en plus étonné..

- Mais... ils n'auraient pas fait... de choses dangereuses, tout de même ? demanda-t-il après une troisième lecture, un peu anxieux.

- Je leur demanderais par mon prochain hibou ce qu'ils ont vraiment fait comme bêtise, dit Ron. Quand on voit les Feuforie on peut se poser des questions. Maman va les tuer...

- Mais non, c'est juste la Gazette qui exagère un peu. Ils ont une façon de présenter les choses qui peut laisse toujours penser à pire que la réalité. Ron et toi, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils ont toujours été... comment dire... expérimentateurs dans l'âme...

Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione intensément, d'un air incrédule pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Hermione, gênée,gardait la tête baissée sur son assiette pour ne pas rencontrer leur regard. Puis elle la releva tout à coup en rompant le silence :

- Bon ok, ça va ! J'avoue que je n'ai pas été toujours d'accord avec ce qu'ils ont pu entreprendre, mais cela ne mettait jamais véritablement en danger la vie d'autrui... Quelques bonnes frayeurs, tout au plus. Rien de bien méchant.

- Rien de bien méchant ! s'exclama Ron, faisant se retourner tous les voisins de tables à cinq places à la ronde. Tu as failli les assassiner chaque jour de l'année dernière, quand ils utilisaient les première années pour leurs expériences de Boites à Flemme ! Et tu m'as impliqué dedans aussi d'ailleurs, en mettant **ma** vie de préfet en danger face à ces inventeurs délurés!

Harry se retenait difficilement de ne pas rire. Mais il se rendait bien compte au travers des exagérations que Ron était dans le vrai. Fred et George n'avaient pas toujours été prudents. Et Hermione commençait à s'adoucir. Pour elle, les jumeaux étaient devenus des expérimentateurs, selon ses propres mots.

_Mais même en étant expérimentateur, je ne me ferai pas pousser des furoncles à l'endroit peu commode où cela leur est arrivé. Hermione change, ces derniers temps, on a eu trop d'influence sur elle..._

Il est vrai qu'Hermione se dévergondait depuis peu. Elle arrivait souvent en retard aux rendez-vous qu'ils se fixaient, ne faisait plus ses devoirs une semaine à l'avance (un comportement qu'ils avaient trouvé, Ron et lui, plutôt inquiétant au départ), ne leur râlait plus dessus à tout bout de champ, prenait son rôle de préfète moins à coeur que l'année précédente.

_D'ailleurs, nous avons tous changé. Ron a plus d'humour qu'avant, il est moins timide, Hermione et lui ne se disputent plus sans arrêt, et moi... eh bien... je crois avoir perdu la fâcheuse habitude de m'énerver et de crier sur n'importe qui, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Et ça fait du bien..._

Harry regarda, tout sourire, ses amis entamer et poursuivre avec entrain une véhémente conversation dans laquelle il lui semblait qu'il était question d'insignes de préfets, de responsabilités et de Fred et George. Il remarqua que pour une fois les rôles étaient inversés, et cela tournait presque au ridicule : C'était Ron qui reprochait à Hermione son manque de sérieux et de jugement !

Les élèves les plus jeunes, qui ne connaissaient pas encore tous les passages secrets utiles, quittaient peu à peu la Grande Salle, se hâtant pour se rendre à leur premier cours. Les professeurs avaient laissé leurs sièges tranquillement vacants pour se préparer à accueillir les étudiants dans leurs classes.

Dean et Seamus s'approchèrent lentement du groupe animé du trio Gryffondor, la mine sombre et déconfite.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? leur demanda Harry ; Hermione et Ron étant trop occupés pour avoir remarqué l'arrivée des deux Gryffondor.

- On vient d'apprendre que Rogue doublait le cours de Potions, qui dure déjà une heure et demie. Ca nous en fait trois heures... expliqua Seamus.

- Quoi ? s'écria Ron, soudain sorti de sa discussion. Il a dit pourquoi ?

Les mots "Rogue", "doubler" et "Potions" avaient sonné à ses oreilles comme autant de menaces.

- Il n'a rien dit de plus, sinon que l'on ferait bien de se dépêcher de se rendre dans les cachots.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? dit Hermione, qui semblait curieuse de savoir ce que Rogue mijotait.

**-- O -- O --**

En passant devant les Sabliers Géants, Ron remarqua :

- Vous avez vu, on est à égalité avec les Serpentard ? 376 points chacun.

Harry se pencha vers lui et murmura :

- Tu sais, il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions...Avec trois heures de Potions devant nous, ça risque de ne pas durer.

Ron aquiesca, l'air malheureux.

**-- O -- O --**

Dans le cachot sombre qui servait de salle de classe à Rogue, les chaudrons étaient en place sur les tables, attendant patiemment d'être remplis des ingrédients qui serviraient à la fabrication de la potion du jour, tandis que les élèves, inquiets, murmuraient et chuchotaient les hypothèses les plus invraisemblables quant à la raison pour laquelle Rogue allait leur faire subir son courroux pendant deux fois plus de temps. Neville semblait paniqué par la situation et jetait des regards suppliants à Lavande et Parvati, assises à ses côtés. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux jeunes filles ne pouvaient rien faire pour soulager sa peine.

Beaucoup d'élèves avaient réussi à passer leur BUSE de Potions avec une mention Optimal ou Effort Exceptionnel, et Rogue semblait avoir été convaincu par on ne sait quel miracle qu'il allait accepter autre chose que des Optimal. Harry ne s'en était pas plaint, car cela lui permettait de continuer ses études en vue de commencer sa carrière d'Auror, même si son Effort Exceptionnel lui valait des remarques acides de Rogue à presque chaque cours.

Assis au milieu de ses amis, il restait silencieux, un sourire aux lèvres, essayant tout de même de chasser de son esprit la joie de rejouer bientôt un match de Quidditch. Il savait bien que Rogue le sentirait s'il était heureux, et qu'il le lui ferait payer.

Différents liquides étaient entreposés dans la pièce, dans des chaudrons ou des flacons, sur les étagères environnantes. Certains émettaient un chuintement désagréable, d'autres bouillonnaient tranquillement ou changeaient de couleur en permanence.

La porte du cachot claqua violemment. Les fioles et flacons sur les tables des élèves tremblotèrent. Une silhouette noire frôla les tables.

- Silence ! intima Rogue, comme à son habitude.

Bien entendu, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de leur ordonner de se taire. La célébrissime et légendaire rigueur avec laquelle il faisait ses cours suffisait encore et toujours à lui assurer le silence de toute une classe dès qu'il y pénétrait.

Chacun se taisait, attendant, l'oreille tendue, dans le but de ne rien manquer du subtil et étudié murmure qu'était la voix de Rogue, dans l'optique de tout comprendre de la raison mystérieuse qui avait poussé leur professeur à prolonger son cours. Mais il commença comme si c'en eût été un ordinaire.

- Vous allez aujourd'hui tenter de concocter une potion appelée "Perfectus Protectum" (il agita sa baguette, la recette apparût au tableau), améliorée par mes soins. Comme vous pouvez le constater, cette dernière nécessite pour sa composition de nombreux ingrédients (il agita de nouveau sa baguette et la porte de son armoire s'ouvrit) que vous trouverez dans ce meuble, pour ceux qui vous feraient défaut. Vous avez des questions ? demanda-t-il pour la forme.

Hermione tendit prestement la main en l'air tandis que les autres élèves préparaient leur table. Rogue haussa un sourcil en tournant lentement la tête vers elle.

- Apparemment, vous avez une question, Mlle Granger...

- Oui, professeur.

- Eh bien, je vous en prie...

- La potion "Perfectus Protectum", si elle est bien préparée, avec le bon ajustement au niveau des ingrédients et le bon timing, ne prend qu'une dizaine de minutes à peine à réaliser et...

- Je sais tout cela, Miss Granger ! la coupa froidement Rogue. Abrégez !

- Et je me demandais donc, poursuivit Hermione, imperturbable, pourquoi vous aviez doublé le cours de Potions pour une recette si rapide à exécuter...

Rogue fit régner durant quelques secondes un silence de plomb. Un silence pendant lequel tous les élèves avaient eu le temps de poser leur regard sur lui.

Il se leva de son bureau, s'approcha de la table d'Hermione, Ron et Harry et parla de sa voix doucereuse, empreinte d'une bonne dose de mépris :

- C'est parce que, voyez-vous, Mlle Je-Sais-Tout, je ne pense pas que tous vos camarades ici-présents (son regard méprisant s'attarda sur Neville, puis vira au dégoûté en passant sur Harry) aient assez de sens pratique pour réussir cette potion lors de leur premier essai.

Hermione ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux, visiblement vaincue. Mais une voix traînante s'éleva soudain depuis l'autre moitié de la classe.

- Parce que vous, vous l'avez réussie du premier coup, peut-être ?

**-- O -- O --**

Le temps sembla s'être figé. Rogue était tellement surpris qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Aucun élève n'osait émettre un souffle, Neville commença à trembler de terreuralors que le professeur restait toujours aussi insondable. Harry remarqua qu'en cela, Draco et lui n'étaient pas si différents. On ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir ce qu'ils pensaient, tous les deux.

Les Serpentard restaient collés sur place, la bouche ouverte. La peur se lisait dans leur regard. La scène avait quelque chose de splendide, malgré la terreur qui commençait à régner. Le silence était parfait, mais fut finalement rompu :

- Je vous demande pardon, Mr Malfoy ? émit Rogue dans un murmure, avançant millimètre par millimètre vers la table visée par son regard.

Malfoy le fixa presque sur un air de défi, ses yeux gris mêlés d'un magnifique bleu-océan plongés dans ceux noirs et froids du professeur de Potions.

- Je vous ai clairement demandé si, personnellement, vous aviez eu le privilège de réussir dès la 6ème année cette potion ? Que je sache, nous ne sommes pas censés en entendre parler avant notre année d'ASPIC ou même nos études supérieures ! répliqua Malfoy d'un ton insolent.

Harry se gardait bien d'émettre le moindre son. Il voulait absolument voir comment se déroulerait la fin du combat et tenait à ne rien gâcher par une intervention stupide. Il remarqua cependant avec amertume que si un Gryffondor avait osé parler comme cela à Rogue, même Ste Mangouste et tous ses guérisseurs n'auraient rien pu faire pour sauver le malheureux. Il semblait d'ailleurs que ses camarades de maisonnée aient eu la même pensée. Ils ne tentaient même pas un mouvement.

Dans le silence pesant du cachot, l'aura de malfaisance de Rogue gagnait du terrain à vue d'oeil, comme un sombre drap qui s'abattait sur tous les visages. Même les Gryffondor et les Serpentard du fond de la salle de classe semblaient avoir envie de trembler de tous leurs membres.

Rogue, la rage figeant ses traits, une lueur féroce flamboyant dans ses yeux sombres, souffla dans un chuchotement menaçant :

- Jamais personne... Vous entendez Mr Malfoy, personne... n'a eu l'autorisation de me parler sur ce ton, est-ce bien clair ?

Le blond s'abstint de tout commentaire, mais continua de regarder Rogue droit dans les yeux, ce qui à ce stade, relevait de l'exploit.

Harry sentait que ce jour resterait dans les mémoires. Le premier élève qui ait jamais osé défier Rogue, le pire professeur de Potions que Poudlard ait connu, et ce devant témoins.

_Malfoy l'aura enfin, son heure de gloire..._

- Tout d'abord, pour votre gouverne, murmura Rogue en fixant Malfoy si intensément que des éclairs semblaient lui sortir des yeux, j'ai réussi cette potion en 4ème année... Ensuite... je suis votre professeur... Je suis donc le seul ici habilité à décider de ce que vous étudiez dans mes cours... et enfin, je crois que cela fera 50 points de moins pour Serpentard...

Des murmures indignés mal placés fusèrent chez les Serpentard. Les Gryffondor se regardaient, l'oeil amusé et pétillant, sans aucun commentaire. Malfoy gardait son masque impénétrable. Personne n'aurait pu dire à part lui-même ce qu'il pouvait bien penser ou éprouver en cet instant. Des chuchotements parcouraient la moitié "Serpentard" de la salle de classe.

- SIIIILLLEEEENCE ! hurla Rogue, perdant son calme pour la première fois de sa carrière.

A présent, même une mouche n'aurait pas osé voler dans la pièce, sous le regard noir, froid et pénétrant du professeur de Potions.

Rogue ressemblait de plus en plus à un hippogriffe enragé, une attitude qu'il n'avait eu que quelques fois en face de Harry, en troisième et en cinquième année particulièrement. Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau avec une lenteur qui faisait froid dans le dos.

- Puisque personne ne semble arriver à comprendre mes directives et à les appliquer pendant une durée déterminée, je vais me voir dans l'obligation de donner un devoir commun supplémentaire, dit-il dans un murmure qui était aussi audible que s'il eût parlé à haute voix. Vous me ferez, tous sans exception, disons... quinze rouleaux de parchemins... sur la potion "Perfectus Protectum", ses dérivés, sa préparation, son utilisation et ses effets pour la semaine prochaine.

Dans la classe, des bouches indignées ou stupéfaites s'ouvrirent, puis furent rapidement refermées par leur propriétaires, conscients que tout bruit ou geste serait synonyme d'un ajout de rouleaux pour le devoir. Et il y en avait déjà quinze ! Jamais aucun professeur ne leur avait donné plus de sept rouleaux à rédiger jusqu'à ce jour !

- Et à présent, au travail...

Les élèves hésitèrent d'abord à bouger, puis un Gryffondor se leva et partit chercher ses ingrédients dans la grande armoire, bientôt suivi par d'autres. Certains élèves, comme Neville, toujours traumatisés, attendirent quelques minutes avant d'oser remuer un membre.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, après être entrés en possession de ce qu'il leur fallait, commencèrent à préparer leur potion. Enfin... à tenter.

Car chaque ingrédient devait être coupé selon un rituel précis, ajouté aux autres à une seconde déterminée, le breuvage ensuite tourné dans un sens spécial, à une température donnée, avec un nombre de tours spécifié, et le tout à recommencer avec une trentaine d'ingrédients.

Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi compliqué.

_Et pourquoi ne pas nous dire à combien de kilomètres par heure il faut tourner la cuillère, aussi ?_

- Comment Rogue a-t-il pu réussir cette potion du premier coup en 3ème année ? demanda-t-il d'une voix audible pour Ron seul.

Son ami tenta un sourire et lui répondit dans un chuchotis, comme pour lui remonter le moral :

- Il a dit qu'il l'avait réussie en 4ème année, pas qu'il l'avait réussie du premier coup... Et puis rappelle-toi, Hermione a réussi un Polynectar en seconde année.

Harry sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de fierté pour son amie, puis se réintéressa aux intructions du Maître des Potions.

Il était noté au bas du tableau que la potion, une fois terminée, aurait dû redevenir aussi transparente que de l'eau. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il voyait du vert, du orange, Neville avait même réussi à produire une potion violet fluo (qui semblait prête à exploser, d'ailleurs). Ron avait obtenu un blanc cassé, légèrement nacré, et la potion d'Hermione ressemblait à un thé très très légèrement infusé. Elle n'était pas loin de la perfection, après seulement deux tentatives.

Harry regarda son propre chaudron. Sa potion avait une teinte gris-clair.

_C'est pas encore ça..._

Soudain, il sentit sa cicatrice le brûler de l'intérieur. Il se tint le front à deux mains, en se cachant derrière son chaudron pour ne pas que Rogue le voie, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Le Gryffondor sentait que Voldemort était agacé de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Harry commençait à connaître par coeur les humeurs de celui qui l'envahissait, même s'il n'était en contact avec lui que quelques secondes durant.

La souffrance était mineure par rapport à ce qu'il avait déjà connu, et déjà elle semblait prête à disparaître.

_Une simple crise passagère..._

La douleur s'amenuisa tout à coup, se réduisant à un simple picotement omniprésent. Harry rassura rapidement Ron et Hermione, dont les yeux préoccupés étaient fixés sur lui, puis il jeta un regard inquiet à Rogue. Le professeur ne l'avait pas vu. Le rouge et or se préparait mentalement à retourner à son chaudron lorqu'il remarqua que le visage de Rogue, penché sur des copies à corriger, était crispé. Non de rage ou de dépit, mais de douleur. Son bras gauche semblait le faire souffrir. Harry comprit instantanément de quoi il retournait, comme si c'eût été lui qui avait infligé cette torture à Rogue. Voldemort appelait ses Mangemorts à lui en activant la Marque des Ténèbres, gravée sur le bras de chacun de ses serviteurs.

Harry sentait des bouffées de chaleur naviguer en lui. Il se força à se calmer, et à laisser ses sensations à la porte. Cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pour lui de ressentir les émotions, intentions et actions de Voldemort, et cette fois encore, il s'en inquiétait peu. C'était une petite alerte comme une autre...

Harry essayait de s'en convaincre en observant son professeur à la dérobée. Rogue semblait souffrir encore intensément, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Il sentit quelqu'un lui donner un coup de coude un peu trop violent dans les côtes à sa droite. Il en eût le souffle coupé. Hermione... Elle pointait discrètement quelqu'un du doigt. Harry tourna la tête pour regarder et resta pétrifié.

Malfoy était penché sur sa table, et son visage, tordu par une grimace de douleur, touchait le plan de travail où son chaudron était déposé. Il avait sa main droite pressée sur la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier...

Ses voisins ne semblaient se soucier que de leur chaudron, ne prêtant garde qu'au bon déroulement de la préparation de leur potion. Ils ne remarquaient même pas le mal qui torturait Draco.

Hermione mit un doigt sur sa bouche et souffla à l'oreille de Harry :

- On en parlera plus tard. Si Rogue nous voit ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche, il serait capable de retirer une centaine de points à Gryffondor.

Ron s'était tourné vers eux et semblait comprendre peu à peu en fixant Malfoy, qui semblait revenir à un état normal, avec de gros yeux aussi écarquillés que lorsqu'il avait imité Dobby le matin même. Il ouvrit la bouche, faillit dire quelque chose, mais Harry lui écrasa le pied.

- Tout à l'heure, Ron ! souffla-t-il.

**-- O -- O --**

Harry commençait à être nerveux. Il se passait des choses étranges... Malfoy qui quittait précipitamment la Grande Salle, Rogue qui retirait une montagne de points aux Serpentard après une crise de nerfs de Draco, qui avait semblé déterminé à ridiculiser son professeur, Voldemort qui appelait ses Mangemorts en pleine journée, et de plus en plus douloureusement, apparemment. Tout était irréel. Et pour finir... la Marque... Malfoy... Les Serpentard paraissaient avoir tous perdu la raison !

_Non_._ Ce n'est pas possible... C'est sûrement une coïncidence, c'est sûrement, c'est forcément ça..._

Mais malgré le côté séduisant de l'hypothèse, Harry n'y croyait vraiment pas. Pourtant, il avait toujours considéré Malfoy comme quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, mais de là à l'imaginer aux côtés de Voldemort, le suivant fidèlement... Les questions s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête sans trouver de réponse.

Il essaya avec difficulté de se reconcentrer sur son chaudron. Il voulait essayer de réussir cette potion. Elle devait être très puissante pour porter un nom pareil, il fallait qu'il la maîtrise... Il chassa ses hypothèses sur Malfoy de son esprit.

_On reparlera de ça avec Ron et Hermione dans un moment... Là je dois me concentrer sur cette fichue recette..._

A sa troisième tentative, Hermione obtint une potion transparente comme de l'eau, à peine troublée de quelques minuscules impuretés, venant sans doute des yeux de scarabées mal dissous. Elle sourit et fit disparaître le mélange avec désinvolture, d'un coup de baguette. Apparemment, elle était persuadée de pouvoir faire mieux que ça.

Harry considéra sa nouvelle potion, obtenue après 10 minutes d'effort et avec un esprit torturé. La teinte très légèrement bleutée de son breuvage indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas pu se concentrer suffisamment. Il dicta rapidement une formule dans sa tête en pointant sa baguette sur son chaudron : "Evanesco". Le chaudron se vida instantanément.

Harry et Hermione avaient appris aisément au début de l'année à ne plus avoir à réciter oralement les maléfices pour qu'ils s'exécutent. Comme le disait le Professeur McGonagall à Harry pendant ses cours particuliers, cela lui donnait un singulier avantage en situation de combat rapproché ; les ennemis n'ont alors aucune idée de quelle sorte de magie on va utiliser... Pendant les cours officiels, en revanche, Ron avait eu plus de mal à apprendre et continuait encore, à Noël, à murmurer pour appliquer les sortilèges les plus ardus. Mais il s'était entraîné un maximum pendant les vacances et à présent, il y parvenait parfaitement...

_Bon, allez, au boulot, et sérieusement. Sinon je vais encore me ramasser un Troll...(1)_

**-- O -- O --**

A la fin du cours, Hermione remit à Rogue un flacon transparent qui avait l'air totalement vide tellement le liquide était dénué de toute couleur, et qu'elle posa avec fierté sur le bureau. Harry lui remit un flacon d'une infiniment pâle couleur chair, que Rogue ne pensa même pas à briser, et Ron semblait de son côté s'être contenté du blanc nacré qu'il avait obtenu en premier.

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà sortis, de crainte de rester une minute de plus avec Rogue, tandis que Harry terminait tranquillement de ranger ses affaires. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur.

Rogue s'avança au milieu de la pièce :

- Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, je souhaiterais que vous restiez quelques minutes supplémentaires.

- Bien monsieur, répondit Harry. Allez-y, je vous rejoins à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Ron et d'Hermione.

Tous les élèves étaient à présent sortis, à part Harry et Draco.

Rogue s'approcha d'abord de Harry, en faisant voler sa cape noire derrière lui, et lui parla très bas, pour ne pas que Malfoy entende :

- Mr Potter... Le directeur me charge de vous transmettre un message. Selon lui, vous devriez prendre garde à tout ce qui pourrait sembler suspect, mais ne pas "devenir un clone de Mr Fol'Oeil pour autant", d'après ses propres mots.

Harry se força à ne pas sourire. Il sentait confusément que le plus mauvais restait à venir.

- Il veut vous faire faire part de sa crainte que le Seigneur des Ténèbresne mette des projets en oeuvre d'une façon plus discrète encore que précédemment, et de sa conviction que, parfois, les élèves en savent bien plus et bien plus rapidement que la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard, ce dont personnellement je doute.

Harry ouvrit la bouche instinctivement, pour répondre qu'il était déjà sur ses gardes, mais Rogue le devança.

- Fermez la bouche, Potter, je n'ai pas terminé. Il souhaiterait également, poursuivit-il, le visage affublé de cette expression de dégoût qu'il réservait spécialement à Harry, que vous continuiez les cours d'Occlumancie en ma compagnie.

- Quoi ! ne pût s'empêcher de s'exclamer Harry.

Malfoy sursauta, surpris et se retourna vers eux.

- Ne croyez pas que cela m'enchante plus que vous, dit Rogue d'une voix plus faible encore qu'auparavant, mais de toute évidence, le directeur y tient, je ne sais pourquoi. Et essayez de contrôler vos humeurs face à moi, Potter !

Harry resta silencieux.

- Je vous attend ici même à quatorze heures demain après-midi. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

Harry s'empressa de plier bagage tandis que Rogue commençait à parler à Malfoy, qui le fixait dans les yeux une fois encore. Le directeur de Serpentard parlait d'une voix bien plus forte que celle qu'il avait utilisé pour Harry. Et avant de quitter la salle, ce dernier avait pu entendre sans le vouloir vraiment une partie du discours de Rogue :

- Mr Malfoy, je vous serais gré, à l'avenir, d'éviter de genre _d'effusions_ en ma présence. Je sais ce que vous ressentez, figurez-vous. J ai été, _il y a longtemps_, dans la _même_ situation que vous. Je vous prierais donc de cesser de vous considérer comme _un incompris_ et de _coopérer _avec mes méthodes en y mettant du vôt...

Harry ne voulait rien entendre de plus. Chaque mot prononcé par Rogue lui arrachait intérieurement un cri. Il ne voulait plus entendre cette voix doucereuse qu'il haïssait tant.

Il quitta les cachots d'un pas pressé et se remonta vers le Hall, les questions et leurs possibles réponses se pressant et bouillonnant dans sa tête.

Tout à sa course effrénée pour s'enfuir de l'atmosphère pesante des cachots de Rogue, Harry faillit percuter et renverser deux personnes qui stationnaient dans le couloir.

- Exc... Excusez-moi, prononça-t-il avec difficulté, sans même lever les yeux.

Le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche lui donnait la nausée. Il aurait voulu être déjà loin. Il allait repartir quand un bras l'agrippa fermement.

- Harry, c'est nous.

Il redressa progressivement la tête et reconnu des insignes de préfets rouges et or, une touffe de cheveux roux et, un peu plus loin, des cheveux châtains en désordre. Ron... Hermione...

- On... on t'a attendu pour aller... pour aller manger, expliqua Ron.

Harry se rendit compte au ton de son ami qu'il devait avoir une tête à faire peur. Il s'était passé trop de choses en une seule matinée. Rien depuis huit mois et là, tant dévénements étranges... Un sentiment de profond malaise l'avait envahi tout d'un coup. L'annonce de Rogue avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Hermione prit doucement la parole et Harry par l'épaule :

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Allons prendre l'air dans le parc Harry, tu es tout pâle. Ron, tu viens ?

- Mais... j'ai faim, moi, je...

Il se tut devant le regard meurtrier d'Hermione.

- J'arrive, j'arrive.

**-- O -- O -- **

Ils traversèrent le hall sans s'arrêter à proximité de la Grande Salle, où des dizaines d'élèves affamés se pressaient, et à laquelle Ron jeta un coup d'œil tristounet, très vite chassé par une vision bien plus agréable.

Amusé, il fit remarquer à Harry, pour le détendre un peu :

- Je ne pense pas que tu le voyais comme ça le «ça risque de ne pas durer», concernant les Sabliers Géants...

Harry eût un vague sourire en regardant le niveau des Sabliers. Les rubis des Gryffondor l'emportait à présent largement sur les émeraudes des Serpentard.

_Moi qui pensais que jamais je n'aurais à remercier Malfoy..._

Mais cette pensée le ramena à toutes les questions qu'il se posait au sujet du Serpentard. Le trop-plein dans son crâne l'indisposait. Il ne voulait pas se laisser envahir par tout cela. Il s'efforça de faire le vide et de chasser chaque pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit tandis qu'Hermione dénichait un coin d'ombre au bord du lac.

Ils s'assirent tous trois sous un saule pleureur. Harry respira calmement l'air du lac. Un vent doux et frais lui caressait le visage et l'agréable sensation lui fit passer sa nausée. Ron regardait son ami avec inquiétude et, au loin, les fenêtres de la Grande Salle avec envie. Hermione semblait, comme toujours en de pareilles occasions, réfléchir intensément.

- Harry, bois ça...

Elle lui tendit une petite fiole et il la vida d'un trait. Il sentit le liquide tiède s'insinuer doucement en lui, le réchauffer et le guérir de l'intérieur. Il se sentait mieux. Et la compagnie de ses amis avait fait diminuer l'immense malaise qu'il avait éprouvé peu de temps auparavant.

- C'est bon, ça va mieux...

Hermione soupira de soulagement.

- Apparemment j'ai réussi ma potion, tout à l'heure...

- Tu lui as donné ce truc à boire ! s'écria Ron.

- Oui, bon, ça ne lui a pas fait de mal... répondit-elle, agacée. C'est une potion de guérison et de protection, à la base...

Ron la regarda comme si elle était folle à lier. Pour lui, faire confiance à une recette de Rogue relevait de l'inconscience.

- A présent, il faut réfléchir calmement, commença Hermione. Tout d'abord Harry, et ça m'a l'air d'être le plus urgent, qu'est-ce que Rogue t'a dit tout à l'heure ?

Le Gryffondor fit un bref résumé de ce que Rogue lui avait transmis. Les conseils, les ordres de Dumbledore, l'Occlumancie qui reprenait.

- Mais, mais, mais, c'est pas possible ! s'exclama Ron. Tu vas encore devoir supporter qu'il t'ouvre le crâne toutes les semaines ?

- Apparemment oui, dit Hermione tranquillement. Mais Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons, Ron, tu le sais très bien. Sans compter que tu vas pouvoir mieux contrôler les douleurs de ta cicatrice, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Harry.

- Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait signal d'alarme, admit Harry. Mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Je savais que ce semblant de calme ne durerait pas éternellement. Alors quand tu m'as montré Malfoy...

- Justement, parlons-en de Malfoy ! rugit soudain Ron en se levant. Ce fou furieux a failli se faire empaler par Rogue, alors qu'il semblerait que ces deux crétins soient du même côté ! criait-il en agitant les mains en tous sens.

Hermione tenta une interruption :

- Ron, calme-toi, je...

- Me calmer ? Il y a un espion Mangemort parmi les élèves, Hermione !

- Je le sais, Ron ! Assieds-toi et écoute-moi ! cria-t-elle.

Ron s'arrêta de gesticuler et se rassit lentement. Hermione prit la parole :

- Tout d'abord, je te signale que Rogue est de notre côté, Ron, pas de celui des Mangemorts. Tu sais très bien que...

- Dumbledore lui fait totalement confiance, oui, marmonna Ron entre ses dents. Eh bien moi, toujours pas...

Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

- Et ensuite, si Malfoy a vraiment la Marque des Mangemorts... ce dont il est difficile de douter, ajouta-t-elle prestement alors que Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer, il ne l'a pas obtenue hier...

Harry la regarda étrangement.

- Où veux-tu en venir, Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

- Je.. enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que... Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que Voldemort (Ron, assez maintenant ! Trembler ne sert à rien quand on prononce son nom !) a dû le marquer juste après l'emprisonnement de Lucius Malfoy, qui n'a pas tardé à s'échapper d'ailleurs, et on ne sait toujours pas comment... En tout cas, rien n'a pu nous faire penser pendant tous ces mois à Poudlard qu'il ait été véritablement du mauvais bord. Et rien ne nous y fait penser plus maintenant...

- Enfin, Hermione ! soupira Ron en la regardant comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit. C'est Malfoy !

Harry se serait mis à rire si la discussion n'avait été aussi sérieuse. Les « enfin ! » avaient jusqu'ici été la propriété d'Hermione seule.

Il pensa sérieusement à tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le raisonnement se tenait. Malfoy n'avait en effet depuis ces huit derniers mois laissé planer aucun soupçon sur le fait qu'il possédait la Marque. Et comme l'avait souligné Hermione, il était impossible que Voldemort la lui ait gravée récemment, pour la bonne et simple raison que Poudlard est inaccessible au Lord Sombre et à ses sbires, et que Malfoy était resté à Poudlard pendant toutes les vacances de l'année...

- Ron, Hermione est dans le vrai. Malgré tout ce que Malfoy a pu nous faire de mal, on ne sait pas s'il a lui-même choisi son camp ou s'il y a été forcé. Et vu sa réaction face à Rogue, qui est selon lui du côté de Voldemort, on peut se poser la question.

Ron regardait ses deux amis d'un air perdu.

- Mais, mais... bégaya-t-il.

- Ron, c'est la guerre ! hurla Harry, soudain furieux. Les petites querelles n'ont plus d'importance ! Si Malfoy est un Mangemort, il est du mauvais côté, espérons qu'il mourra ! Et s'il n'a pas encore véritablement choisi son camp ou y a été forcé, espérons qu'il reviendra dans le nôtre et nous aidera !

Ron baissa la tête. Harry ne s'était pas énervé depuis longtemps, et ça, plus que le contenu des paroles prononcées, l'avait touché. Hermione intervint :

- De toutes manières, on ne peut juger avant d'en savoir plus.

- J'ai entendu une partie de ce que Rogue a dit à Malfoy avant de partir, s'empressa de dire Harry, de crainte que la conversation tourne court.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui. Hermione s'étonnait visiblement du fait qu'il ait pu entendre quoi que ce soit de leur conversation. Harry reprit la parole :

- Rogue a dit à Malfoy qu'il avait été dans la même situation d'après ce que j'ai compris... et que Malfoy devrait dorénavant se montrer plus coopératif, quelque chose comme ça.

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira soudain comme une ampoule.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ne nous dis pas que tu dois aller vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque ! s'écria Ron.

- Mais non, Ron, tu ne comprends donc pas ?

Vu la tête que Ron faisait, il n'avait pas compris. Et Harry n'en menait pas large non plus.

_Par contre, Hermione n'a pas perdu l'habitude de nous faire mijoter..._

- Voldemort (Ron se força à ne pas bouger) a commencé à être au sommet de sa puissance alors que Rogue, Sirius, Lupin, Queudver et Cornedrue étaient encore à Poudlard. Il a marqué Rogue comme il vient de marquer Malfoy ! Et cela fait plus de vingt ans !

- On comprend pourquoi Rogue est si gentil... marmonna Ron entre ses dents.

- Attends deux secondes, Hermione... dit Harry. Tu n'es pas en train de dire que la ressemblance entre la situation de Rogue et celle de Malfoy donne un bon point à Malfoy ?

Hermione sembla déçue par l'explication simpliste de son ami mais acquiesça. Harry, sonné par ce simple geste affirmatif,fit une tête d'enterrement. Il croisa le regard de Ron. Il semblait évident à tous deux qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

_Hermione est devenue cinglée..._

- Rogue est devenu un allié de l'Ordre, Harry, il... il est de notre bord, maintenant, même s'il a la Marque des Ténèbres, tenta Hermione.

Malgré tout ce qu'Hermione pourrait en dire, Harry n'avait jamais vu Rogue comme quelqu'un étant du bon côté, et il n'était pas prêt à accorder un bon point à Malfoy sur une simple ressemblance.

Hermione, voyant l'indifférence et l'incrédulité qu'elle suscitait, termina son explication :

- C'est comme un schéma qui se répète. La situation est presque la même qu'il y a vingt ans : la guerre est imminente, Voldemort gagne en puissance et recrute, il terrorise le Ministère, qui fait mettre en place des programmes de sécurité avancés. Tout le monde est inquiet, préoccupé, mais pas forcément prêt à se battre. Et malgré cela, comme Rogue, Malfoy a de grandes chances de ne pas tomber du mauvais côté...

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Harry et Ron ne semblaient pas du tout emballés par son point de vue. Ils ouvrirent tous les trois la bouche en même temps :

- De toutes façons, il faut attendre.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Ils avaient prononcé la même phrase au même moment.

- Allez, Hermione, stop aux théories douteuses, dit Ron, la visage à nouveau illuminé par un grand sourire. Allons vite voir s'il ne reste pas quelques miettes dans la Grande Salle, moi j'ai la dalle !

Ron commença à courir vers les deux portes massives qui marquaient l'entrée du château de Poudlard.

- Dépêchez-vous, on a Chourave dans 15 minutes ! leur cria-t-il de loin.

Hermione et Harry marchèrent doucement en regardant une grande touffe rousse s'agiter au loin en courant. Hermione esquissa un sourire puis demanda à Harry d'une voix anxieuse :

- Tu penses vraiment que Malfoy serait capable de devenir un Mangemort ? De torturer, de tuer sur ordre de quelqu'un ?

Harry réfléchit à la question pendant un instant.

- Je ne sais pas Hermione... répondit-il finalement. Pas plus que je ne sais lequel de Voldemort ou de moi triomphera...

Hermione devait s'attendre à une telle réponse, car elle n'ajouta rien. Elle regarda Harry en silence un instant, puis continua sa route vers Poudlard en sa compagnie. Elle semblait encore réfléchir. Et les rouages complexes qui composaient son cerveau paraissaient une fois encore s'être enclenchés.

- Harry, tu sais ce que je pense ? dit-elle d'un ton frénétique que Harry ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

Harry la sentait bouillonner à côté de lui. Il attendit calmement qu'elle réponde à sa propre question.

- Je crois que Rogue a voulu de faire passer un message... dit-elle en commençant sérieusement à s'agiter.

- Rogue ? s'étonna Harry. Comment ça ?

- Pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire à Malfoy, il aurait pu lui parler doucement, comme il l'a fait pur toi, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il a parlé à haute et intelligible voix, comme s'il avait _**voulu**_ que tu entendes.

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle poursuivit :

- Malfoy n'est pas sensé savoir que Rogue est du côte de l'Ordre et il ne doit surtout pas le savoir d'ailleurs, car cela risquerait de fiche en l'air la couverture de Rogue auprès de Voldemort... C'est pourquoi toi seul, toi qui sais ce que Rogue est devenu, pouvais comprendre le message..

Harry commençait à s'agacer. Il lui demanda d'une voix plus sèche que ce qu'il aurait voulu :

- Si tu me disais clairement quel est le message ?

Hermione se figea sur place. Le ton glacial de Harry l'avait passablement refroidie. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de lâcher comme une bombe :

- Il veut que tu fasses tout ce que tu peux pour empêcher Malfoy de finir du mauvais côté...

Harry s'arrêta de marcher, les yeux fixés au sol. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Hermione et la fixa droit dans les yeux en s'approchant d'elle.

- Tu veux dire... dit-il en cherchant ses mots. Tu veux dire que Rogue... me demande... d'une façon très énigmatique... de jouer les discrets chaperons avec Mr Draco Malfoy, celui qui me hait depuis six ans, qu'on a cru l'héritier de Serpentard en seconde année, celui qui te traite de Sang-de-Bourbe à longueur de temps et qui a coopéré avec cette sale fouille-m de Rita Skeeter !

Hermione le regarda, apeurée par le ton presque agressif qu'il avait employé, puis hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas, comme si elle craignait de voir exploser Harry, ce qui fut presque le cas.

- Et comment crois-tu que je pourrais accomplir un miracle pareil ? cria-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

Hermione réfléchit.

- Je ne crois pas que Ron sera emballé, mais moi je peux t'aider. Enfin, si tu veux bien essayer...

Harry eût un immense soupir agacé et recommença à marcher vers Poudlard sans aucun commentaire.

Hermione le suivit en silence.

**--O --O --**

Au moment d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, Harry arrêta son mouvement, parut hésiter puis vérifia rapidement que personne ne pouvait entendre avant de se lancer.

- Tu sais quoi Hermione ? J'ai décidé de laisser Malfoy choisir de son propre chef... Quand Voldemort m'a proposé de rejoindre ses rangs pour la première fois, j'avais onze ans, j'étais seul et j'ai pris ma décision en quelques secondes. Même si ma situation n'était pas la même que la sienne aujourd'hui, Malfoy a maintenant seize ans, et cela fait huit mois qu'il réfléchit à toutes les opportunités que lui offre sa situation... Sa réaction dans la Grande Salle et contre Rogue ce matin prouve qu'il ne va pas tarder à se prononcer. Tant mieux pour lui. J'étais seul, il sera seul, et je ne ferais pas quoi que ce soit qui puisse influer sur sa décision...

- Tu étais seul, mais maintenant tu nous as, répliqua Hermione. Et nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour t'aider. Rends-toi compte que beaucoup de Serpentard vont suivre Malfoy, quelque soit le camp qu'il choisira. Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini... Il a comme toi des destins entre les mains et...

- Alors comme moi il prendra seul sa décision, la coupa Harry, mettant fin à la conversation tandis qu'il rejoignait Ron à sa table pour grignoter un peu avant le cours de Botanique.

Hermione comprenait très bien le point de vue de Harry. A y bien réfléchir, elle était du même avis, mais d'une façon beaucoup moins radicale.

Elle regarda pendant quelques secondes Ron et Harry manger un peu plus loin, seuls dans la Grande Salle, puis les rejoignit.

_J'espère seulement que Malfoy prendra la bonne décision... Je l'espère pour lui... _

**--O --O -- (ah lala, scusez moi pour la longueur, mais j'ai tout à mettre en place lol...)**

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa presque sans encombres. Neville fit des merveilles en Botanique -ce qui ne surprit pas Harry -en parvenant à réaliser un beau croisement entre un Mimbulus Mimbletonia et une Mandragore. Il agrandit ainsi l'écart entre Gryffondor et Serpentard en faisant gagner 20 points à sa maison. Sa plante avait l'allure exacte d'une Mandragore sous la terre, mais au-dessus du sol, ses feuilles et tiges étaient recouvertes de piquants et de minuscules pustules qui au moindre contact projetaient un liquide ressemblant fortement à de l'Empestine, du moins à l'odeur.

- Magnifique, Neville ! s'était exclamée le Professeur Chourave. Une plante à la fois dotée de grandes propriétés magiques curatives et d'un système de défense parfaitement au point ! Vraiment magnifique !

Elle avait passé, au grand dam de la plupart des élèves, presque la totalité du cours à le féliciter et à s'extasier, admirant le "fertile" esprit de son meilleur étudiant. Elle faisait le tour des tables, donnant, au travers des cache-oreille, grâce au sortilège Sonorus qui amplifiait sa voix, des conseils et des avertissements : "Attention, Lavande, votre Mandragore a un piquant qui lui pousse près de l'œil, regardez faire Neville !" ou encore : "Vous devriez faire comme ceci ou cela, c'est l'une des brillantes idées de Neville..." Les élèves semblaient plutôt blasés et regardaient leur camarade travailler d'un oeil distrait. Le Professeur Chourave continuait de distribuer conseils sur conseils, mais son ardeur fut quelque peu refroidie lorsque la superbe création de Neville, dont l'une des pustules avait été heurtée par inadvertance, lui envoya une énorme giclée d'Empestine en pleine figure et que ce dernier, en voulant réparer la catastrophe, lui enfonça malencontreusement sa baguette dans le nez.

Ron s'était mis un poing dans la bouche pour se forcer à ne pas rire pendant que sa propre tentative de croisement (parfaitement ratée), s'amusait à percer les pustules qui recouvraient son corps de Mandragore pour envoyer de l'Empestine dans toutes les directions.

Au grand soulagement de toute la classe, le Professeur Chourave n'avait pas tardé ce jour-là à les délester de leurs obligations d'élèves, leur laissant le reste de l'après-midi de libre. C'était l'avantage des classes de sixième année, les cours n'occupaient qu'une matinée ou une après-midi pour chaque matière, (une demi-matinée ou une demi-après-midi pour les options secondaires) et les professeurs décidaient du moment où ils libéraient leurs élèves, en accord avec leurs propres obligations.

Le nez du Professeur Chourave était mal en point et avait sans aucun doute besoin des soins de Mme Pomfresh. Neville s'attardait un peu pour se répandre au sol en vaines et plates excuses (sous le regard noir de son professeur) tandis que le reste de la classe, en sortant des serres, n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête :celle d'une bonne douche qui servirait à masquer les restes de l'odeur immonde de fumier rance de l'Empestine, imprégnée dans les vêtements et la peau de chacun d'entre eux.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'au château, Hermione s'efforça d'enseigner à Ron et Harry un sortilège compliqué permettant de la faire disparaître totalement. Harry tentait vainement d'agiter sa baguette de la même manière qu'elle mais ne parvenait qu'à produire une minuscule vaguelette d'eau parfumée, alors la baguette d'Hermione était une véritable fontaine. Il fronça les sourcils.

_Par moment, c'est très agaçant qu'elle soit bien meilleure que chacun d'entre nous…_

Elle précisa :

- Le sort ne fonctionne pas de la bonne manière si nous sommes en plein air. Normalement, il faut être dans une pièce close et humide, où on peut être seul et se laver, donc logiquement, dans une salle de bain.

Ron agitait consciencieusement sa baguette et baragouinait quelque chose ressemblant tellement vaguement à « Aquodora » qu'on se demandait si le sortilège qu'il exécutait avait un quelconque rapport avec celui d'Hermione. Il semblait de plus en plus énervé. Harry et lui se lassèrent et rangèrent leur baguette dans la poche de leur robe de sorcier.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire d'apprendre ça ? demanda Ron à l'attention d'Hermione tandis qu'ils stagnaient dans l'entrée de Poudlard.

Hermione répliqua du tac au tac :

- Etant donné qu'il serait préférable que ton odeur cesse de ressembler à celle d'une benne à ordures et que je n'ai aucune intention d'aller te rendre visite dans ta douche pour l'exécuter à ta place, oui, c'est nécessaire, Ron...

Le rouquinprit soudain une couleur rouge vif depuis les joues jusqu'aux oreilles. Hermione rangea sa baguette pendant que Harry éclatait de rire.

Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà rencontré cette allusion aux ordures quelque part. Il chercha un instant dans sa mémoire puis se remémora avec délice la dernière insulte que la carte du Maraudeur avait lancée à Rogue en troisième année.

_Mr Queudver souhaite le bonjour au Professeur Rogue et lui conseille de se laver les cheveux, s'il veut cesser de ressembler à un tas d'ordures... _

_J'étais vraiment pétrifié devant le regard de Rogue à l'époque... J'ai fermé les yeux d'horreur en voyant l'écriture fine qui inscrivait ces mots sur le parchemin. Et la remarque de Sirius ! Du grand art !_

_Mr Patmol voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée qu'un tel imbécile ait pu devenir professeur..._

_C'est d'ailleurs ce que je me suis dit aprèsmon tout premier coursavec Rogue..._

L'estomac de Harry se noua en repensant à son parrain. Il revit la photo de mariage de ses parents et le visage alors rieur et séducteur de Sirius. Il ne pût retenir un soupir de tristesse. Ron et Hermione lui jetèrent un regard anxieux.

Une voix sèche le sortit brutalement de ses pensées :

- Vous pourriez dégager le chemin ?

Tous trois se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Malfoy se tenait à deux mètres devant eux, dans le Hall, sa baguette déjà dans sa main. Hermione sentit la tension de l'air monter en flèche lorsque Malfoy ajouta :

- A moins que Saint Potter ne veuille une révérence... ? ou que Weasley ne fasse payer un droit de passage pour avoir un peu d'argent de poche ?

Hermione vit les deux garçons amorcer un mouvement vers la poche de leur robe, dans l'intention de ressortir la baguette qu'ils regrettaient déjà tant d'avoir rangé. Elle retint la main de Harry et Ron du regard. Malfoy continuait de les fixer dans une attitude de défi méprisante. Hermione sentait que si elle ne faisait rien, la situation allait mal tourner. Les insultes, puis les maléfices fuseraient de chaque côté. Elle força Harry et Ron à s'en aller.

Harryavait la furieuse envie d'ôter du visage de Draco le sourire victorieux qu'il arborait en cet instant, en les voyant partir sans rien dire. Mais Hermione le poussait vers le grand escalier de marbre d'une main ferme et il n'insista pas. Il détourna la tête pendant que Malfoy se faisait accoster par un Serdaigle. Il ne supportait plus ce faciès provocant et dédaigneux. Il suivit le mouvement, fixant ses pieds avec un froncement de sourcils rageur.

_RrrrraaaaAAAhhh ! Ca m'énerve... Hermione ne nous laisse plus réagir comme des gamins irresponsables, d'accord... Mais je lui en veux de ne pas nous laissermettre une raclée à cette saleté de gosse de riche mal élevé..._

Il tourna la tête une dernière fois en direction de l'entrée. Malfoy venait de se libérer de la présence du Serdaigle en l'insultant copieusement et s'était retourné vers eux pour leur jeter un dernier coup d'œil. Harry se figea. Pendant un instant, il fut convaincu d'avoir lu dans ce regard un mélange de tristesse et d'envie...qui fut très vite remplacé par l'habituel masque insondable, endossé dès qu'il avait croisé les yeux émeraude du Gryffondor. Malfoy lui envoya son habituel regard acide, froid et pénétrant avant de sortir par la Grande porte de Poudlard.

Harry était totalement attéré...

_Je vois vraiment n'importe quoi. Je devrais dormir plus la nuit..._

Malfoy partait vers l'extérieur d'un pas rapide.

- Mais où va-t-il ? demanda Harry à ses amis.

- J'ensaisrien...grommela Ron méchamment.

Apparemment, il en voulait encore à Hermione de les avoir retenus.

- Sûrement prendre l'air près du lac, comme tous les élèves à cette heure-ci, répondit-elle. Enfin... à part les élèves qui puent le fumier comme nous.

- Prendre l'air avec une baguette à la main ? répliqua Harry.

Hermione ne parût même pas réfléchir à sa remarque.

- Il avait vu qu'on était là et voulait nous provoquer. Il n'allait pas venir nous insulter les mains vides...

Mais Harry, en son for intérieur, ne voulait pas se contenter de cette explication.

_Il avait l'air pressé, plutôt... Il avait une bonne raison pour ça, j'en suis sûr... Et je découvrirais laquelle..._

**-- O -- O --**

Arrivés dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Hermione regarda intensément Harry. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées. Ses yeux encadrés d'un froncement de sourcils lui disaient qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il oublie cette histoire. Ron montait déjà l'escalier en direction de son dortoir et de la douche tant attendue.

Hermione se posta devantHarry et rompit le silence en lui parlant à voix basse :

- Tu as dit toi-même ce matin à Ron que "c'était la guerre" et que "les petites querelles n'avaient plus d'importance"...

Harry fut irrité d'entendre qu'une fois encore, elle avait retenu par cœur chacune de ses paroles, mais il la laissa terminer.

- Tu as dit ça parce que tu le pensais, alors j'aimerais que tu l'appliques également à toi-même et que tu arrêtes d'en vouloir un peu trop à tous ceux qui ont pu te nuire... Laisse d'abord Malfoy choisir son camp, d'accord ?

Harry fit un bref mouvement de tête de haut en bas. Hermione lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre sa chambre de préfète.

Elle lui avait été attribuée au début de l'année et Hermione n'avait pas hésité à l'occuper. Elle n'avait pas d'amies si exceptionnelles que ça dans son dortoir et ne s'offusquait pas le moins du monde d'être seule. Elle disait que cela lui permettait de réviser le soir avant de s'endormir. Ron, quant à lui, avait refusé sa chambre de préfet pour rester avec Harry, Dean, Neville et Seamus. Il semblait ne pas vouloir le moins du monde suivre la trace de son frère Percy.

Harry, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il allait prononcer, interpella Hermione avant qu'elle ne passe le seuil de sa porte :

- Et si Malfoy avait déjà choisi son camp ?

Hermione se retourna vers lui. Elle lui jeta un regard agacé qui le figea sur place, puis elle déclara froidement :

- Il faudrait que tu aies des preuves concrètes de ce que tu avances pour que quelqu'un te croie, Harry... Et ce n'est pas le cas.

* * *

(1) la note "Troll", pour ceux qui se posent la question, existe **réellement** dans le monde de notre Riry et fait partie des notations **officielles** des BUSEs ! Et c'est la pire note qu'on puisse obtenir bien sûr..

* * *

Finiiiiiiiii ! plus de 11400 mots, ça fait un sacré morceau ! 

Laissez moi une chitite review si vous avez aimééééééé ! Je les adoooooore !

Poutous à tous et rendez-vous au chapitre trois...

* * *

**réponse auxchtites review précédentes :**

**nila et angelblade :** merci beaucoup pour vos compliments et votre soutien... Et puis vous vouliez savoir à quand la suite, et bien la voilà !

PS : par contre, j'ai entendu dire que l'administration de n'appréciait plus les réponses aux review en fin de chapitre et j'en suis navrée. Donc si vous voulez que je vous remercie, laissez moi votre mail dans le message. Zibous !


	3. Des projets ambitieux

Yeeeeeppppeeeeeeeee ! Vous vouliez le chapitre trois, le voilààààààà !

**Auteur :** toujours moa...

**Disclaimer :** les charmants personnages torturés dans cette fiction ne sont même pas ma propriété ! JK Rowling doit s'en mordre les doigts, d'avoir laissé des gens écrire sur son petit monde...

**Spoiler :** toujours les 6 premiers tomes

**Note de l'auteur :** je crois que finalement, la plupart de mes chapitres seront aussi longs que le deuxième, le premier n'était alors qu'un aperçu, un genre de prologue... (navrée pour les lecteurs fainéants, hihi :-) )

Courage et bonne lecture...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre trois : Des projets ambitieux**

Peu après le dîner, le souvenir de l'incident avec Malfoy et l'odeur de l'Empestine s'étant évaporés, Hermione prit congé de ses deux amis, touten leur expliquant sagement qu'elle préférait commencer le devoir pour Rogue en travaillant dans la Salle Commune plutôt qu'en les regardant voltiger sur des balais volants.

Ron et Harry lui souhaitèrent bon courage, puis s'empressèrent d'aller chercher leurs balais : une petite séance de Quidditch les attendait.

Harry avait réussi à informer pendant l'après-midi chaque membre de l'équipe qu'il allait y avoir une séance d'entraînement le soir-même. Il avait deux bonnes raisons d'avoir organisé cela... D'une, il voulait se détendre après cette - trop - rude journée et de deux, maintenant qu'il était devenu le capitaine, il n'allait pas laisser son équipe se rouiller avant un match d'une telle importance.

Au début de l'année, il avait décidé de reformer l'équipe au complet, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient plus que trois à y jouer de façon permanente (et relativement correcte) : Katie, Ron et lui. Les sélections avaient d'ailleurs été assez mouvementées...

Des impatients de Serdaigle, des curieux de Poufsouffle, qui voulaient voir et entendre Harry sur ce qui s'était passé au Ministère deux mois auparavant (et n'avait, en passant, rien à voir avec le Quidditch...), et des trouble-fête de Serpentard, qui avaient tous fini par être expulsés à coup de pieds aux fesses par les Gryffondor.

Après s'être assuré qu'il ne restait que desrouges et ordans le Stade, Harry avait enfin pu commencer les sélections...

Il avait d'office éliminé ceux qui ne parvenaient même pas à faire décoller leur balai, puis ceux qui ne réussissaient pas à tenir une trajectoire fixe, pour ne garder que les miraculés qui arrivaient à faire trois tours de terrain sans tomber au sol...

Beaucoup d'élèves prisaient le poste de Gardien, et même après les premières éliminations, il restait encore six postulants, dont Ron.

Sur une dizaine de tirs de Katie Bell, d'Harry et d'une autre fille qui se présentait en tant que Poursuiveuse, Ron ne manqua aucune de ses interceptions, alors que la moyenne de ses concurrents les plus sérieux s'élevait à sept arrêts. Harry avait été heureux et soulagé que Ron n'ait pas paniqué ou fait de crise d'angoisse à ce moment-là, cela lui aurait vraiment fait mal d'avoir à l'évincer de l'équipe.

Comme d'habitude, Katie avait été fantastique et Harry n'avait pas hésité à la réintégrer à son Poste de Poursuiveuse, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu l'intention de lui retirer. Les deux autres postes libres avaient été donnés sans appel à deux candidats, Damien Belley et Caroline Wilhelm, dont la démonstration avait marqué les esprits. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord avant leur essai de réaliser une Feinte de Schpiloff. Leur technique de vol était magnifique et il était évident qu'ils avaient de longues années de pratique derrière eux.

Fonçant vers les buts comme des fusées, se passant continuellement et rapidement le Souafle, ils avaient déstabilisé Ron, qui n'avait aucune idée duquel des deux allait tirer et restait planté devant l'anneau central, prêt à couvrir les deux autres buts si nécessaire. Mais en arrivant à quelques mètres des anneaux dorés, Damien était soudain monté en chandelle, pendant que Caroline descendait en piqué. Puis il avait lâché verticalement la grosse balle rouge, récupérée avec brillio par sa coéquipière dix mètres plus bas, qui avait tiré sans hésiter sur l'anneau de gauche. Ron s'était désespérément jeté sur sa droite, ne déviant que du bout des doigts le Souafle qui était parti se cogner contre l'une des tours réservées aux spectateurs.

Des applaudissements nourris et des sifflements d'admiration avaient salué pendant plusieurs minutes la performance des trois joueurs. Damien et Caroline se félicitaient mutuellement tandis que Harry attribuait d'office dans sa tête aux deux sympathiques Gryffondor la place pour laquelle ils postulaient.

_Damien est en cinquième année et Caroline en sixième... C'est parfait, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes d'entente au sein de l'équipe..._

Etrangement, les places des Batteurs étaient revenues une fois encore à des jumeaux, ou plutôt à des jumelles : Harmony et Melody Pickel. Deux vaillantes et braves Gryffondor de troisième année, qui avaient d'abord hésité à se présenter, de peur d'être séparées l'une de l'autre, mais avaient été tellement exceptionnelles que Harry se demandait si elles n'étaient pas nées une batte à la main. Leurs tirs ne manquaient jamais leur cible et contrairement à l'une de leurs concurrentes, elles, au moins, ne s'étaient pas laissées tabasser par le Cognard pendant deux longues minutes.

En toute logique, personne ne s'était présenté pour le poste d'Attrapeur, pensant sans aucun doute avec justesse que Harry ne se serait pas éliminé lui-même de sa propre équipe.

- Si tant est qu'on ait pu trouver quelqu'un de meilleur que toi ! lui avait dit Ron, arrachant un sourire moitié-gêné, moitié-rieur à son Capitaine.

Sous l'entraînement de Harry, l'équipe avait atteint un très bon niveau et n'avait encore perdu aucun match, écrasant Serpentard 200 à 40 en début d'année, puis prenant une très grande avance sur le classement en battant Poufsouffle 290 à 20. Le match contre Serdaigle serait le match décisif...

L'équipe au complet se retrouva bientôt en robe rouge sur le Terrain. Harry les fit se réunir et prit la parole :

- Tout le monde est là ? Bien... J'ai réservé le terrain pour toute la soirée, alors on se motive ! Je sais que vous êtes tous de très bons joueurs et que vous êtes comme moi impatients de remonter sur vos balais pour faire des galipettes dans le ciel, mais il n'y aura aucune autre séance d'entraînement avant le match de samedi, donc mettez-y du cœur, du courage et du sérieux !

Des applaudissement, des sourires et sifflets joyeux suivirent le mini-discours du Capitaine.

- Allez, on décolle !

Tous se jetèrent avidement dans les airs comme des affamés sur de la nourriture. Après s'être défoulés pendant quelques minutes en cabrioles et gymnastiques aériennes diverses, ils commencèrent à se faire des passes et à essayer de marquer des buts, puis ils simulèrent un match avec un Cognard, un Vif d'or et un Souafle.

A force de reprendre confiance en lui, Ron était presque arrivé au niveau de Dubois. Seuls les tirs vraiment spéciaux parvenaient encore de temps en temps à passer entre les mailles de son filet. Même les quolibets que les Serpentard lui jetaient ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet. Il avait fini par prendre conscience de sa propre valeur.

- Waouh ! Ca fait du bien de se refaire un bon entraînement ! s'exclama Ron dans les vestiaires après trois heures de voltige autour des anneaux dorés.

- Ca fait surtout du bien de voir que malgré trois mois sans entraînement, vous avez gardé un bon niveau, dit Harry en riant, l'air à moitié soulagé.

Ron lui jeta sa robe de Quidditch à la figure et ils rirent ensemble.

Le seul autre garçon de l'équipe entra, le visage radieux, une petite caisse de bois noir fermée par un loquet à la main.

- J'ai attrapé le Cognard et le Vif d'Or, dit Damien en souriant. Quelqu'un devra aller les poser dans la remise, ajouta-t-il en commençant à se changer.

- J'irai avec Ron. T'as été super Damien, merci beaucoup.

- De rien, Cap'tain, fit Damien en imitant un garde-à-vous.

Harry pris sous le bras la caisse qui tremblotait un peu, à cause de la présence du Cognard d'entraînement qui s'agitait violemment à l'intérieur. Ron le rejoignit.

- Bonne nuit, les gars ! lança Damien par-dessus son épaule en les voyant sortir des vestiaires.

- Bonne nuit, répondirent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

Ils fermèrent la porte du vestiaire, empoignèrent leur balai et commencèrent à marcher tranquillement en parlant des progrès de l'équipe.

La remise du Stade servait à entreposer de tout : des balais, des protections pour les tibias, les genoux, les coudes, des gants, mais aussi des balles d'entraînement pour le Quidditch, car bien évidemment, les balles utilisées pour les matchs étaient mises sous clé avant et après chaque utilisation dans le bureau de Mme Bibine.

Après avoir déposé la caisse de bois noir, Harry et Ron s'en retournèrent vers le château. Ils virent au loin le reste de l'équipe passer la porte du château de Poudlard.

- On a vraiment une bonne équipe, fit Harry songeur en se remémorant avec délectation leur entraînement.

Ron sourit en voyant le visage presque extatique de son ami.

- On a surtout un bon Capitaine, répliqua-t-il. C'est toi qui as choisi la plupart des joueurs… A propos, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut avoir qu'une seule séance d'entraînement avant le match ?

Harry fut rudement rappelé à la réalité. Le visage sombre, il énuméra :

- Oh… Eh bien, on est mardi et demain, j'ai ma première séance d'Occlumancie avec Rogue, qui risque de durer un certain temps… Ensuite, le jeudi soir, comme tu le sais, c'est ma séance « d'entraînement » particulier au combat avec McGonagall… Et puis vendredi, il y a une séance de l'A.D… que je pourrais annuler, je suis d'accord, mais cela ne servirai à rien, étant donné que les Serdaigle ont réservé le terrain ce jour-là. Et on ne va pas les en déloger…

Ron regardait Harry avec des yeux à l'expression étrange, indéfinissable.

- Et samedi… c'est le match, conclut Harry.

Ron marchait d'un pas lent, en silence. Il parla soudain d'un ton las et blasé qui laissait transparaître tout son malaise :

- Tu vas finir par crever avant de revoir Tu-Sais-Qui… Ils te tuent à petit feu, mon vieux…

- Je sais bien, Ron, mais tout ça est nécessaire, je ne peux pas faire autr…

- Hé, regarde ! s'écria Ron.

Une silhouette sombre avait bondi de l'obscurité en direction du château. Les quelques lanternes encore allumées de l'entrée de Poudlard permirent aux deux garçons d'observer l'animal qui s'enfuyait.

A quatre pattes, ce qui ressemblait à un chien aux longs poils noirs et revêches courait à vive allure vers le château de Poudlard. D'un pas souple et rapide, il s'engouffra par la porte, laissée ouverte pour que les derniers joueurs puissent rentrer, et disparut de la vue des deux garçons.

Ron se tourna vers Harry. Le Gryffondor était figé, le visage inexpressif, le regard vide, fixé sur le dernier endroit où l'animal avait été visible. Un silence grandissant s'installait autour d'eux. Ron ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait l'impression que Harry avait cessé de respirer, immobile comme une statue. Un hibou ulula au loin et décida Ron à intervenir. Il opta pour la solution la plus radicale et à ses yeux la plus efficace. Il s'avança rapidement vers Harry, le prit par les épaules et le secoua fortement.

- Ce n'était pas Sirius ! cria-t-il en le secouant comme un prunier. Harry, ce n'était pas lui !

Harry sembla revenir à lui. Une étincelle de vie reprit dans ses yeux verts perdus.

- Ce n'était pas lui ! répéta Ron une dixième fois.

- Mais…mais…

- Ce n'était qu'un loup, Harry, un simple loup ! Il y en a sûrement plein la forêt !

- Je… Mais pourquoi… est-il entré dans Poudlard alors ?

Ron chercha une explication mais n'en trouva pas.

- Un animal n'a pas besoin de raison, il agit par instinct, Harry, reprends-toi ! Rusard se fera un plaisir de le mettre dehors pendant la nuit !

- Tu… tu as raison. Je… j'ai juste eu l'espoir que… mais laisse tomber… Je deviens fou.

Le Survivantramassa son Eclair de Feu et se remit lentement à marcher. Ron restait à ses côtés, respectant à présent son silence et son envie de calme.

Harry gardait la tête baissée. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

_Sirius…_

Harry s'en voulait d'y avoir cru une fois encore. Il s'était tant senti coupable de la mort de son parrain… Il avait eu du mal et mis du temps à accepter le fait qu'il ne soit plus là, à accepter le fait qu'il ne le reverrait plus. L'été dernier, chez les Dursley, il était resté cloîtré dans sa chambre pendant des semaines, mangeant à peine, ne dormant plus, caressant machinalement Hedwige lorsqu'elle daignait rester aux côtés du zombie qu'il était devenu. Quand il avait fini par sortir de la maison, le plus souvent pendant la nuit, chaque ombre mouvante lui paraissait être une réplique exacte de Patmol. Il avait l'impression que le grand chien noir veillait toujours sur lui, qu'il était tout près, mais que, par sa faute, il ne pouvait ni le voir ni le toucher, que par sa faute, jamais plus Sirius ne gambaderait joyeusement autour de lui comme il l'avait fait Voie 9 ¾ l'année précédente.

Harry remua ses sombres pensées jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Ron donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, agacée d'être réveillée à quelques minutes d'intervalle par des élèves retardataires. Ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune.

Hermione était penchée sur l'une des nombreuses tables de la pièce, une plume à la main, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que le matin-même. Des parchemins et des livres éparpillés un peu n'importe comment lui tenaient presque lieu d'oreiller. Lorsqu'elle les entendit arriver, elle sauta de sa chaise, les joues légèrement rosées et les accueillit en bondissant autour d'eux avec un grand sourire et en parlant très vite :

- Alors les garçons tout va bien ? l'entraînement s'est bien passé ? Vous avez soif ? Vous avez faim ? Dobby a encore ramené plein de bonnes choses, vous voulez goûter ?

Ron eût un mouvement de recul, bien plus dû à la surprise de voir Hermione leur sauter dessus qu'à sa proposition de sustentation. Harry semblait n'avoir rien remarqué et montait déjà l'escalier en colimaçon.

- On va aller se coucher, on est fatigués, lui répondit Ron d'une voix faible. On grignotera ça demain. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

- Il y a un problème avec Harry ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix troublée.

- C'est rien du tout, ne t'en fais pas. Demain ça ira mieux.

Mais Hermione restait là, le visage fermé et apeuré. Avec l'intention de la rassurer, Ron résuma rapidement.

- On a vu un loup noir courir vers Poudlard et il a cru que c'était Sniffle… Mais c'est rien ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment tandis qu'Hermione blanchissait. Harry aura oublié ça demain… j'espère… Et… et toi ça avance ?

- Hein ?euh... oui...

Hermione avait pris sur elle pour répondre à la question de Ron. Elle avait le teint à présent très légèrement empourpré. Ron empoigna au hasard un des livres disposés sur la table d'Hermione.

- ''Les petits plats d'Halloween'' ? s'étonna-t-il. Quel rapport avec la potion ''Perfector Protec-machin'' ?

- Perfectus Protectum, Ron ! Et euh… il n'y a aucun rapport, je l'ai pris par erreur…

Ron ouvrit des yeux tout ronds.

- Par erreur ? Tu fais des erreurs, toi ? Tu n'es pas toujours parfaite ?

- Bonne nuit, Ron, s'agaça Hermione.

- Ca va, je plaisantais. Excuse-moi je suis vraiment fatigué. Bonne nuit, la bosseuse…

Ron monta l'escalier en entendant Hermione pester contre ses mauvaises blagues. Il se mit rapidement en pyjama. Harry paraissait dormir déjà… En tout cas les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin étaient tirés et aucun son ne les traversait. Ron se coucha sans mot dire. Il força son esprit à ne plus se poser de questions et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

**-- O -- O --**

Dans les cinq lits à baldaquins qui occupaient la pièce, tous les élèves dormaient profondément. Seuls les légers ronflements de Ron rompaient le silence à intervalles réguliers. Il y eût un bruissement d'étoffe. Harry s'était retourné sous ses draps. Il rêvait.

Ilétait dans un couloir... Au milieu, il y avait un grand chien noir qui semblait perdu. Le chien courait dans sa direction à grandes enjambées, allongeant sans cesse ses foulées. Au dernier moment, avant de percuter Harry, il ralentit brusquement et se transforma en un homme aux long cheveux noirs.

Sirius était harnaché de la tête aux pieds d'armes moldues diverses, accoutré comme un soldat, des lunettes noires sur le nez. Une porte de bois massif était apparue dans le mur. A côté de la sonnette, le nom ''Sarah Connor'' était inscrit en lettres dorées.

Les lettres se mélangèrent soudain et se fondirent entre elles pour former les mots ''Harry Potter'' tandis que Sirius appuyait sur la sonnette d'un geste ferme.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Seule une profonde obscurité, qui envahissait progressivement le couloir, se dégageait du passage étroit formé par l'encadrement de la porte en bois. Sirius s'avançait, entouré de brume, vers ce qui ressemblait bien plus maintenant à une arcade qu'à une quelconque entrée d'appartement.

Harry cria de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il reconnût cette arcade, pour l'avoir vue maintes et maintes fois en cauchemar…

- Non, Sirius ! Non, arrête !

Mais son parrain ne l'entendait pas et avançait inéluctablement vers l'arcade. Harry sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'il criait encore et encore en essayant vainement d'aggriper l'homme par ses vêtements. Il voulait que son parrain reste, il voulait le sauver… Mais il n'y était jamais arrivé… Il sentait le poids de sa culpabilité lui peser de plus en plus tandis que Sirius se faisait avaler inexorablement par la sombre arcade.

Sirius se retourna vers lui. La moitié de son corps avait déjà disparu. Il abaissa ses lunettes noires pour dévoiler ses yeux et déclara d'une voix gutturale :

- Je reviendrais…

Après un dernier clin d'œil et un dernier salut, le visage jeune, souriant et les cheveux noir-ébène de Sirius laissèrent place au voile déchiqueté qui ornait la Grande Arcade. Le cœur de Harry fût vidé de tout ce qu'il pouvait contenir pendant un instant, puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui dégringolèrent d'un seul coup en cascades torrentielles sur ses joues. Il se blottit dans un coin de la pièce, la poitrine serrée, la tête dans les mains.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas sucontrer les plans de Voldemort ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas su le retenir ? _

Prostré au sol, Harry essayait de se calmer en chassant ces questions culpabilisantes. Il savait sa réaction démesurée… Sirius était mort. C'était quelque chose de définitif, d'irrémédiable. Il devait l'accepter et s'en guérir. Se lamenter sans cesse sur sa perte ne le ferait pas revenir, loin de là.

Sans savoir si cela était dû à ce qu'il venait de voir et de ressentir, Harry se sentit, à travers son chagrin, transporté ailleurs, comme par un Portoloin. Toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, il se força à relever la tête et découvrit une salle bien différente de la précédente. Il se trouvait à présent dans une pièce de taille assez modeste.

Le réalisme du rêve était à toute épreuve… il sentait même en dessous de lui la fraîcheur du sol sur lequel il était assis.

Dans la cheminée située sur le mur opposé, de hautes flammes dansaient, projetant leur lueur rougeâtre sur le carrelage immaculé. Des tentures de velours vert foncé étaient tirées par-dessus d'immenses fenêtres. Un large et épais tapis était installé au sol devant l'âtre, mais c'était le seul ornement présent. Aucun fauteuil, aucun chandelier, et même aucune porte dans ce qui semblait être le salon secret d'un grand manoir.

Harry se releva péniblement pour jeter un œil aux alentours. Une douleur farouche lui taraudait encore le cœur et l'estomac lorsqu'il en sentit une autre s'y ajouter : celle de sa cicatrice. Elle commençait à le picoter furieusement et à chauffer.

_Oh non… non non et non… pas encore… Je ne veux pas ! _

- Je ne veux pas ! cria-t-il comme pour se persuader que son avis comptait.

La souffrance s'accentuait, devenant brûlure… Harry n'y fit pas attention. Une grimace tordait très légèrement son visage tandis qu'il prenait garde à chaque détail.

_Mais où est-il ?_

Comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, une porte dérobée s'ouvrit. Harry porta une main à son front en s'en éloignant le plus possible, finissant par se cogner le dos contre un mur. Il avait l'horrible impression qu'une fer chauffé au rouge s'appliquait sur sa cicatrice.

Il n'avait pas éprouvé ça depuis si longtemps que des éclairs de douleur envahissaient ses pupilles, faisant gagner àses irisvert émeraude une intensité et une force jamais égalées.

A travers la brume qui recouvrait ses yeux, Harry distingua deux éclats rouges sombres, un nez presque inexistant, réduit à deux fentes, une bouche qui n'exprimait que du mépris et du dégoût. La sombre silhouette, vêtue d'une cape noire gigantesque, fit apparaître dans un mouvement théâtral un fauteuil en face de la cheminée et avança d'un pas assuré jusqu'au centre de la pièce avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il émit une sorte de sifflement agacé que Harry n'eût aucun mal à comprendre :

_Nagini ! Viens ici !_

Un énorme serpent se faufila à son tour dans la pièce et s'empressa d'aller se lover sur le tapis devant la cheminée, aux pieds de son maître.

Harry restait le plus possible tapi dans l'ombre, sa cicatrice bien plus alarmée qu'elle ne le fut jamais au cours de ces huit derniers mois. Il régnait une confusion totale dans sa tête, comme si son cerveau s'était soudain mis sur « pause ».

Alors Voldemort parla. Dans une langue humainement compréhensible, mais d'une voix cruelle, sonore et glacée qui fit tressaillir le Gryffondor.

- Rookwood… Approche…

Le Mangemort qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte n'hésita pas une seconde. Et malgré le fait que son visage trahisse une soudaine panique, il s'approcha de son Maître. La voix glacée reprit :

- Ton bras…

Augustus Rookwood tendit son bras gauche en avant, détourna la tête et ferma les yeux, se préparant à la douleur.

- Tu as peur de souffrir, Augustus ? ricana froidement Voldemort en esquissant un sourire sans joie. Meurs, comme je l'ai presque fait, et tu auras connu la véritable souffrance… En attendant, je vais convoquer tes semblables d'une manière plus persuasive, mes précédents appels s'étant déclarés vains…

Harry, figé, observait en silence, adossé contre le mur qui se trouvait à l'opposé des deux hommes, si tant est que Voldemort puisse être qualifié d'"homme". Son cerveau lui faisait toujours défaut. Son regard vitreux regardait, mais ne voyait pas, ses oreilles entendaient, mais ne comprenaient qu'à peine. Il était absent.

Voldemort apposa deux doigts sur la Marque de Rookwood, qui commença à rougeoyer. Le Mangemort étouffa un gémissement. L'homme aux yeux rouges comme la braise prononça quelques mots d'une voix rauque, sans aucune émotion. A l'évidence, il s'agissait d'une incantation car la Marque commença étendre son champ d'action et à calciner la peau et la chair autour d'elle. Rookwood tomba à genoux, s'efforçant vainement de ne rien laisser transparaître de sa douleur. Son visage se tordait en une grimace affreuses sous la torture infligée par la Marque des Ténèbres.

A cet instant, après un murmure de Voldemort, la Marque s'enflamma. Rookwood se mit à hurler tandis que Voldemort lui tenait toujours fermement le bras, deux de ses doigts plongés au milieu des flammes. Il semblait ne rien sentir et sa bouche se tordait en un rictus effroyable.

Harry était terrifié. Plaqué dos au mur près de l'un des coins, il se laissa glisser progressivement jusqu'à tomber au sol. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter, il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de la scène horrible qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Rookwood hurlait toujours. Seul le fait que son Maître retienne son bras l'empêchait de s'écrouler au sol.

Voldemort, pendant une minute qui sembla une heure, fit ainsi brûler le bras de son serviteur, conservant ce rictus terrible sur son visage. Puis il relâcha Augustus négligemment, comme on jette undéchet dans une corbeille.

Le Mangemort se roula en boule au sol, gémissant, serrant son bras noirci contre lui. Voldemort fit apparaître un somptueux fauteuil brodé d'argent et s'assit mollement à l'intérieur. Le bras de Rookwood commençait à reprendre des couleurs normales - c'est-à-dire proches du rouge sombre, comme s'il s'était juste cogné contre un meuble - mais gardait cet aspect de brûlure irréversible qui épouvantait Augustus.

Le Lord sourit en observant son serviteur sangloter.

- Allons, allons, tu me dois bien ça, dit-il d'une voix cruelle. Les punitions marquent plus encore l'esprit que le corps si elles restent visibles... Et dans le cas présent, tu n'en as que pour quelques semaines. Relève-toi et rends-toi présentable, nos invités ne vont pas tarder, ajouta-t-il d'une voix machiavéliquement insupportable.

Harry retrouva soudain l'usage de son cerveau. La terreur et la douleur qui émanaient de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister l'avait momentanément anesthésié. Il voulait sortir de ce rêve à tout prix. Il ne voulait plus voir le faciès de serpent de Lord Voldemort. Mais il n'osait pas crier à son lui endormi, quelque part là-haut, ailleurs, de se réveiller. Son rêve avait l'air tellement réel qu'il craignait que Voldemort s'apercçoive de sa présence s'il émettait le moindre son. La seule chose dont il était à peu près sûr, c'était que personne ne semblait capable de le voir.

_Réveille-toi ! Mais réveille-toi bon sang ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve, je dois pouvoir en sortir, alors pourquoi je ne me réveille pas ? Ce n'est pas normal !_

Harry se frappa le front, comme pour en faire sortir un démon. Il se pinça violemment l'avant-bras mais n'arriva qu'à éprouver une douleur piquante qui l'embrouilla encore plus.

_Mais je suis réveillé ou endormi à la fin ? Où est-ce que je suis ?_

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre, puis d'autres, tandis que le pauvre Rookwood, son bras toujours noirci à l'emplacement de la Marque, se remettait lentement sur ses jambes.

Harry observa les nouveaux arrivants, toujours aussi paniqué. Il y avait là Avery, Queudver, Rodolphus, Bellatrix et Rabastan Lestrange, MacNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Jugson, Antonin Dolohov, Mulciber et quelques autres que Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de croiser (oh ça alors, mais quel miraaaaaacle ! bon ça va je sais, le commentaire de l'auteur est déplacé... je me retire, je m'en vais ! Quel ingrats, ces lecteurs, même pas le droit d'en placer une... Aïe, ouille, ah non pas les oreilles... ok je pars...).

Tous s'agenouillèrent respectueusement devant le fauteuil pour saluer. Ils avaient le vêtement couvrant leur bras gauche complètement brûlé, les yeux rougis et fatigués, les jambes encore tremblantes... Queudver sanglotait. Les autres avaient trop de dignité pour émettre la moindre plainte. Voldemort leur fit signe de se relever et tous se placèrent en demi-cercle autour de lui.

Harry observait à présent la scène d'un oeil curieux.

_Beaucoup trop de Mangemorts se sont échappés d'Azkaban cet été. Ils deviennent de plus en plus nombreux. Voldemort a bien recruté..._

Harry attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais rien. Chaque Mangemort fixait avec adoration les pupilles écarlates de leur Maître, qui se contentait apparemment d'attendre quelque chose de spécial.

"Mais quoi ?" Telle était la question qui se lisait sur tous les visages, y compris celui de Harry. Antonin Dolohov osa prendre la parole :

- Maître ?

Il avait la voix légèrement chevrotante.

Voldemort le gratifia d'un regard perçant mais l'invita à continuer.

- Qu'attendons-nous, Maître ?

Voldemort eut un rictus.

- Nous attendons l'arrivée du serviteur qui m'est actuellement le plus utile, répondit-il laconiquement.

Un craquement de transplanage retentit et le Mangemort en question s'avança pour rejoindre les rangs. Il s'agenouilla un instant devant le fauteuil et Harry n'eût aucun mal à le reconnaître lorsqu'il se releva et que la lumière des flammes balaya son visage.

Harry s'approcha pour mieux observer le visage du Mangemort, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Des cheveux légèrement gras, un teint cireux... Rogue.

_Sonserviteurleplusutile... Sonserviteurleplusutile... Sonserviteurleplus_

Harry calma ses pensées tourbillonnantes.

_Il joue trop bien son jeu, c'est tout. Il est là en tant qu'espion._

Cette pensée le rassénéra rapidement tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil à présent plus qu'intérressé à la scène.

Rogue jurait atrocement avec les autres Mangemorts convoqués. Plusieurs points faisaient de lui quelqu'un de tout à fait différent de ces loques : tout d'abord, lui n'avait pas la manche calcinée que tous les autres arboraient (il avait pris le temps de se changer ?), ensuite Voldemort semblait le considérer assez intelligent pour ne pas le regarder comme un insecte insignifiant et enfin, il fixait son Maître sans sourciller ou trembloter...

Rogue semblait d'un calme olympien et en observant son regard, on avait l'impression que rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que de voir Voldemort en cet instant. Harry sentit son estomac se retourner à cette vue et se retint de vomir.

Il observa la scène et le visage de chaque Mangemort en silence, faisant bien attention à chaque détail, à chaque personne, pour être capable si nécessaire de reconnaître chacune de ces enflures, sa haine grandissant à chaque nouveau visage qu'il étudiait.

- Mes fidèles Mangemorts, commença une voix glacée dans le dos de Harry, qui sentit sa cicatrice se rouvrir violemment, comme lacérée avec une lame éffilée.

- Ils ne te sont pas tous fidèles ! hurla-t-il à Voldemort pour se venger de la douleur subie.

Harry fut pétrifié - non, "pétrifié" est un mot trop faible - il fut véritablement tétanisé quand il vit apparaître une lueur de surprise au sein des yeux de braises de Voldemort. Ce dernier s'était figé au beau milieu de sa phrase.

Les Mangemorts, l'oeil hagard, attendaient la suite.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... ?_

Voldemort réafficha le sombre sourire qu'il affectait tant comme si rien n'était arrivé - Harry crut avoir rêvé ses propres paroles... - , s'avança au milieu d'eux et reprit, d'une voix plus faible mais toujours aussi cruelle :

- Mes dévoués Mangemorts... J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop brutalement réveillés, dit-il en affichant un sourire sadique.

Seul Rogue s'autorisa un infime froncement de sourcil et une légère grimace dans le dos de Voldemort, qu'aucun des autres Mangemorts ne vit.

Ce minuscule geste, qui aurait pu coûter la vie au Professeur de Potions, fut cependant l'élément qui ne permit plus à Harry de douter de sa loyauté à Dumbledore.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Voldemort, je vous ai tous convoqués - tous ceux qui restent - pour une raison bien spéciale... Comme vous le savez, j'ai dans mes projets les plus urgents de faire sortir un certain élève de Poudlard pour une sympathique entrevue. Ceci traîne depuis pas moins de quatre mois à présent et je commence sérieusement... à m'impatienter..., ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard furieux et appuyé à la ronde.

Le cercle frémit, comme s'il eut voulu faire un pas en arrière sans l'oser. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de trembler avec les autres.

_Il veut faire sortir un élève de Poudlard encore un fois ? Mais qui ? Moi ? Comment ?_

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix lente, rauque et doucereuse.

- Maître...

Harry trouva étrange et même profondément gênant d'entendre son maître des Potions appeler quelqu'un de cette façon. Cela ne correspondait tellement pas à ce qu'il connaissait de son caractère !

Voldemort se tourna lentement vers lui. Son regard rougeâtre se posa sur le visage blafard et inexpressif de Rogue.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Vous savez déjà, Maître, que je ne peux vous aider à faire sortir cet élève de Poudlard sans attirer l'attention de Dumbledore, mais j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution acceptable à notre problème.

Voldemort ne semblait même plus agacé d'avoir été interrompu, à présent. Plutôt intéressé.

- Continue, fit-il d'une voix profonde.

- Dumbledore a eu l'idée saugrenue d'organiser une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour "détendre ses élèves". Le seul moyen de pouvoir mettre la main sur un élève de Poudlard serait lors de cet après-midi de liberté, qui aura lieu dans un peu plus d'une semaine...

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Harry ne bougeait plus. Ses idées n'arrivaient même plus à s'organiser dans son esprit.

_Mais pourquoi lui donne-t-il des idées ? Pourquoi l'informe-t-il de tout ça ? Il serait de son côté ? Non, il a un plan ? Mais pourquoi... ? Non, Dumbledore lui fait confiance... _

Harry se répéta les paroles d'Hermione dix fois de suite, il voulait y croire de toutes ses forces : il est avec nous, il est avec nous, il est avec nous...

Puis une idée qui se voulait rassurante le traversa.

_Mais si Voldemort veut tenter quelque chose lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Dumbledore va interdire à tous les élèves d'y aller et il n'y aura aucun risque... Ou alors c'est un piège et..._

Il semblait que Voldemort ait eu le même genre de pensées. Il demanda, dans un murmure bien plus terrifiant que celui que Rogue utilisait pendant ses cours :

- Et comment être sûrs que l'élève en question sera présent et surtout seul dans ce village plein de sorciers, mon stupide serviteur ?

- J'y veillerais, Maître.

Il y eût un infime affrontement du regard entre Voldemort et Rogue. Le faciès de serpent chercha pendant quelques secondes l'once possible de mensonge ou de trahison dans le regard de son Mangemort, qu'il ne trouva pas.

_Comment ça, il y veillera ?_

Harry se tourna vers Rogue et le regarda dans les yeux, leurs nez à cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il avait l'impression que le regard vide de Rogue le traversait - ce qui était le cas.

- Vous aidez Dumbledore à fabriquer un piège ou vous servez les intérêts de ce monstre ? souffla-t-il furieusement.

Il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à une réponse, mais la voix froide de Voldemort reprit :

- Bien. Dans ce cas, Dolohov et Mulciber, vous veillerez au transport de notre jeune étudiant depuis Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit trop réticent, mais employez la force si nécessaire... Un. Echec. N'est. Pas. Tolérable, ajouta-t-il d'un ton glacial en détachant bien ses mots les uns des autres.

Le cercle frémit une fois encore.

- Partez ! Tous ! ordonna le Lord. Non, pas toi Bellatrix, ajouta-t-il prestement. Approche.

Rodolphus eut un regard angoissé vers sa femme puis disparut avec les autres. Des craquements sonores de transplanage retentirent dans la pièce à présent presque vide.

Nagini releva sa tête plate et huma l'air avec envie. Les effluves depeur de Bellatrix avaitexcité ses sens de serpent. Il déroula lentement ses anneaux et se redressa entièrement, ondulant légèrement en direction de la jeune femme terrifiée.

_Non, Nagini !_ siffla Voldemort en Fourchelang.

Le serpent, déçu, reposa doucement sa tête triangulaire sur le tapis en ré-enroula ses anneaux sur lui-même.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Ilavait beaucoup de peineà se concentrer sur la scène. La tête lui tournait horriblement et il avait l'impression qu'un brouillard blanchâtre envahissait la pièce. Il sentait des démangeaisons au niveau des yeux, des joues, des démangeaisons qui gagnaient ses bras et ses jambes, comme si des colonies de fourmis s'appliquaient à lui courir sur tout le corps. Il commençait à trembler.

Il se secoua violemment et se reprit quand la voix froide de Voldemort le fit sursauter.

- Bellatrix, saches que tu as depuis longtemps mon entière confiance, commença-t-il d'une voix presque douce.

L'intéresséese redressa, un peu plus assurée. Dans la bouche du Lord, cette phrase était un compliment, et c'est comme cela qu'elle l'avait perçu.

_Evidemment qu'elle ne le trahira jamais, elle est aussi tarée que lui... _(voui voui je suis d'accord moa) _Mais il ne fait confiance à personne, il ne fait que la manipuler comme un jouet en la complimentant... Il est assez doué dans ce domaine d'ailleurs..._

Harry se rapprocha. Voldemort ne parlait plus à une vingtaine de personne réparties autour de lui, et par conséquent, il avait baissé le ton.

- Par conséquent je vais te confier une mission, Bellatrix. Une mission très importante à mes yeux...

Les yeux de Bellatrix, quant à eux, brillaient de fierté et de bonheur.

_Une vraie marionnette... Où sont les fils, Bellatrix ? Tu les caches ?_

Voldemort reprit, d'une voix hautaine et impétueuse :

- Je te laisse le soin de découvrir qui... au sein de mes Mangemorts... me trahit.

Bellatrix aquiesça puis ouvrit la bouche, hésitante :

- Maître, qui oserait ?

- Je ne sais pas qui oserait, grinça Voldemort en retrouvant toute sa froideur, mais je suis à présent persuadé que quelqu'un ose. Découvre son identité et ramène moi les preuves de sa trahison. Je te donne une semaine.

Il fit un geste de la main et Bellatrix s'éloigna avant de transplaner.

Harry commença enfin à paniquer... C'était de pire en pire aujourd'hui décidément ! A cause de luiet de sa foutue non-maîtrise de lui-même,Rogue risquait d'être découvert

_Et je ne me réveille toujours pas... Ron ! ROOON ! Aide-moi Ron, fais quelque chose ! Appelle Hermione !_

Pendant quelques instants, il continua de crier dans sa tête puis il se calma.

_Bon, j'ai pénétré dans la réalité de Lord Voldemort... J'ai réussi à me rendre invisible à ses yeux et à ceux de ses sbires tout en étant matériel moi-même... C'est vrai qu'inconsciemment, là, j'ai fait fort, mais maintenant, j'aurais bien besoin d'un mode d'emploi pour SORTIR D'ICI !_

La solution arriva d'un coup à son esprit. Comme si elle avait attendu qu'il pose la question.

_Faire le vide... (nié?)_

Il expira lentement et s'assit tranquillement en tailleur. Il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer... Voldemort était toujours dans la pièce, caressant machinalement Nagini, qui sifflotait de plaisir à ses pieds, et Harry avait d'autant plus de mal à se concentrer que la cicatrice sur son front continuait de le brûler pour réagir à la présence du Lord Sombre.

Harry chassait toutes les minuscules pensées de son cerveau dès qu'il les sentait approcher. Au bout d'un moment, il se sentit étrangement planer. Devant ses yeux clos apparut une brume grise et épaisse. Il s'imagina se lever et avancer lentement dans ce brouillard. Qui lui rentrait soudain dans les narines, dans la bouche et l'étouffait...

Il suffoqua, tomba lentement à la renverse, comme s'il vivait en image par image et s'évanouit lorsqu'il toucha le sol.

**-- O -- O --**

Harry se sentit secoué et remué violemment. Il se redressa en sursaut et faillit ensuite retomber en arrière,mais deux bras l'enserrèrent et le fixèrent à la verticale. Une fois assis, il perçut d'abord qu'il était sur quelque chose de mou, puis il vit plusieurs visages flous penchés sur lui. Il sentit qu'il était trempé de sueur.

_Je suis... réveillé..._

Il entendit une voix très faible lui demander :

- Harry... ça... ça va ? Dis-nous quelque chose...

Harry mit quelques secondes à assembler tous les mots dans sa tête et à en comprendre le sens. C'était la voix de Ron... Il essaya de dire "Oui tout va bien" mais sa langue resta irrémédiablement immobile et il ne parvint qu'à produire un faible gargarisme. Ce quiparût tout de même rassurer son entourage.

Harry tapota faiblement de la main sur sa table de chevet, mais une silhouette avec de longs cheveux ébouriffés le devança et lui mit ses lunettes sur le nez. Harry distingua alros bien plus nettement les visages blêmes penchés sur lui. Oh ! Hermione juste en face de lui ! Et puis il y avait Ron juste à sa droite, et aussi Dean, Seamus et Neville, qui partageaient son dortoir. Ron était si blanc que ses taches de rousseur passaient pour de gros points noirs. Hermione et les autres étaient livides, mais commençaient petit à petit à reprendre des couleurs en constatant que Harry respirait et bougeait normalement.

- Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, lâcha Dean en expirant d'un seul coup, comme s'il avait longtemps retenu son souffle.

- Que... que s'est-il... que s'est-il exactement passé ? parvint à articuler Harry avec difficulté.

Un grand silence.

- Tu nous as flanqué la frousse de notre vie, voilà ce qui s'est passé, Dean te l'a dit, cria Ron qui avait à présent un regard assassin. Monsieur a fait sa crise pendant son sommeil. Je t'ai entendu faire un cauchemar sur Sniffle, je me suis rendormi mais une demi-heure plus tard, tu as été agité de convulsions, et pendant au moins vingt minutes, je t'ai secoué pour te réveiller, sans résultat, jusqu'à ce que tu hurles une phrase sans queue ni tête à propos d'un notion de fidélité que je n'ai pas bien saisie. Je te voyais t'agiter et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour te réveiller. Je t'ai même mis des baffes, si tu veux savoir, mais tu ne réagissais même pas. Dean, Seamus et Neville ont essayé aussi mais n'ont pas fait mieux. Et alors... tu m'as crié de t'aider et d'appeler Hermione...

Ron avait dit tout ça presque sans respirer, et de blanc il était passé à rouge,un vrai Vernon miniature (avec la veine qui palpite sur le cou et tout)qui change de couleur plus vite que de chemise. Hermione prit sa suite, d'une voix bien plus calme :

- Il a failli réveiller tout le château en hurlant depuis la Salle Commune pour que je vienne - car comme tu le sais il ne peut pas monter l'escalier en colimaçon du côté des filles sans déclencher l'alarme et tout le tintouin. Sauf qu'à cause de la pression, il avait oublié que j'ai une chambre à moi toute seule, qui donne sur la Salle Commune. Enfin bref, quand je t'ai vu, j'ai essayé de ne pas paniquer et je suis allée chercher un grand flacon d'une Potion de Réveil que j'avais gardé de ma troisième année... Je t'ai ouvert la bouche en te pinçant le nez et je t'ai tout vidé dans le gosier. Tes convulsions se sont arrêtées. Et une minute plus tard, à force que Ron te secoue, je suppose, tu as eu un grand sursaut et tu es revenu parmi nous...

Harry se rendit compte que tout cela coïncidait parfaitement avec son rêve. Il voulait tout raconter à Ron et Hermione, mais la présence de Dean et des autres rendait cela plus compliqué. Ils restaient tous là, les yeux et oreilles grands ouverts, attendant qu'il s'explique. Il n'avait pas envie de le leur dire à eux. Hermione comprit.

- Seamus, Neville, Dean,vous devriezaller boire et manger tranquillement dans la Salle Commune avant de vous recoucher, je crois que Dobby y a laissé plein de bonne choses.

Seamus et Dean eurent un regard réprobateur mais Neville les poussa gentiment vers la sortie. La jeune fille le remercia d'un regard puis se retourna vers ses deux amis.

Harry leur raconta son rêve avec Voldemort rapidement. Les réactions furent exactement celles qu'il attendait : Ron blêmit une fois encore et Hermione lui conseilla d'en parler à Dumbledore.

- Je ne sais pas, Hermione, lui dit-il.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il expliqua :

- Quand je me suis couché, je me sentait vraiment mal. Qui te dit que Voldemort n'en a pas profité pour refaire la même chose que l'année dernière ? Une autre hallucination ? Un autre rêve montéde toutes pièces ? Un autre piège...

- Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu n'étais pas à l'intérieur de Voldemort mais à l'extérieur ! Que personne ne te voyait ni ne t'entendais ! Ce n'était pas Voldemort qui contrôlait ce rêve, Harry, c'était toi !

- Mais non à un moment je... (il fit une pause) Oh non !

- Quoi ?Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'exclama Ron.

- Je viens de me rappeler que... il y a eu un moment où j'ai crié quelque chose à Voldemort et... je ne suis pas sûr mais j'ai l'impression que... qu'il a entendu ce que j'ai dit.

Harry avait tenté de parler d'une voix normale, sans y parvenir. Elle tremblait légèrement sous l'inquiétude que provoquait ce souvenir. Hermione avait l'air plus que paniquée.

- Harry... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Que... que ses serviteurs... ne lui étaient pas tous fidèles...

- KWAAAAA ! s'écria Hermione. MAIS TU NE VAS PAS BIEN ?

Elle s'écroula par terre et se tenant le visage dans ses mains.

- C'est pas possible, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris... Rogue est foutu... Il est définitivement fini...

Ron parut scandalisé qu'elle s'intéresse au sort d'un Mangemort après ce que Harry venait de subir, mais il tenta de la réconforter tout de même :

- Qui te dit que Voldemort va penser directement à Rogue ? Et puis Dumbledore doit déjà être au courant de tout ce que Tu-Sais-Qui a l'intention de faire. Et il doit déjà prendre des mesures pour prévenir ces actions...

Hermioneleva la tête vers lui, l'air désespéré, à la limite du méprisant.

- Mais qui te dit qu'il raconte tout à ses Mangemorts ? Harry vient de nous dire qu'il a dû prendre Bellatrix à part pour lui parler. Certains savent, pas d'autres. Et là, Rogue ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Il n'est pas au courant du danger qu'il court ! Bord de M ! Harry, Je crois que tu as fait une belle connerie...

Les deux garçons eurent un sursaut en entendantleur amiejurer. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé auparavant.Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, chacun réfléchissant au meilleur comportement à adopter. Hermione exprima la meilleure option qui so'ffrait à eux :

- Dumbledore voudrait que tu le lui dises, Harry...

Des pas retentirent dans l'escalier. Neville n'avait apparement pas réussi à retenir les deux autres plus longtemps.

- Je sais bien, Hermione. Je le lui dirais demain.

Les trois colocataires arrivèrent, l'air renfrogné en voyant que la conversation avait tourné court. Seamus se coucha en maugréant et Dean se recouvrit prestement de sa couette, sans rien dire. Neville leur jeta un regard désolé puis partit dormir dans son lit à baldaquins en souriant légèrement.

Harry se sentait sale et collant. Il se leva de son lit en testant la solidité de chacun de ses muscles avant de les utiliser et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré, presque chancelant, vers la salle de bain du dortoir. Pendant ce temps,Ron faisait voltiger les draps et couverturessales du lit de Harry jusqu'au panier à linge prévu à cet effet et en faisait apparaître d'autres, qui s'installèrent gracieusement sur le matelas. Harry ferma la porte à clé et se déshabilla.

Alors que l'eau chaude coulait le long de son corps, il pensa soudain qu'il avait vraiment des amis fantastiques. Que serait-il devenu sans leur aide et leur soutien ? Déjà en rpemière année, sans Ron, ils n'auraient pas passé l'échiquier géant. Sans Hermione, une des nombreuses potions de Rogue les aurait empoisonné... Il sourit en pensant à la baguette cassée de Ron qui leur avait sauvé la mise en seconde année pendant qu'Hermione était figée comme une statue à l'infirmerie, après leur avoir trouvé des informations capitales pour sauver Ginny.

_En fait,l'unique fois où je me suis retrouvé vraiment seul, c'était en quatrième année... C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai été si agacé et agaçant l'année dernière._

Il se rappelait aussi son étonnement quand Hermione avait utilisé avec lui le Sablier Retourneur de Temps en troisième année...

_Dire qu'elle a réussi a nous cacher ça pendant toute l'année !_

Il se remémora les airs mystérieux - et fatigués - qu'elle avait chaque jour, toutes ses disparitions... Cette façon évasive qu'elle avait de leur répondre quand ils lui posaient des questions à ce propos.

Il rit - ingurgitant au passage une bonne rasade d'eau et de mousse qui le fit tousser. Ils avaient traversé tant de choses tous les trois, tant d'épreuves que le simple fait d'être en vie et de pouvoir profiter d'une douche l'étonnait et l'amusait.

Il se sécha, revêtit un pyjama propre de la penderie de la salle de bain, récupéra ses lunettes et sortit. Ron l'attendait derrière la porte et l'empoigna pour le jeter sur son lit.

- Allez, va dormir, garnement, avant que j'me fâche ! dit-il en riant. Et me refais jamais un coup pareil, c'est compris ?

Harry aquiesça en souriant et se coucha en se blotissant sous ses draps et en forçant son cerveau à cesser de travailler à toutes ces questions qui l'omnubilaient depuis le matin-même.

**-- O -- O -- O -- O -- O --**

Dans un petit village Moldu, près de Londres, régnait un calme sans pareille sous la nuit sans lune de ce 2 mai 1996. Seules quelques étoiles diffusaient une lumière palôte sur les environs. De gros nuages gris-foncés circulaient dans le ciel en les masquant une par une. Deux carrefours entouraient le village : un à l'entrée, l'autre à la sortie.

Un seul lampadaire, allumé, marquait l'entrée de la bourgade. Un craquement sonore rompit soudain le silence trop plat. Une silhouette fine et svelte s'avança dans le cône de lumière jaunâtre. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et lisses. Elle avait les joues creusées, des cernes sous les yeux et une lueur des folie dans le regard. Elle possédait encore malgré cela les vestiges d'une grande beauté sur son visage, et son corps avait gardé les formes voluptueuses de sa jeunesse, qui étaient d'ailleurs mises en valeur par les vêtement Moldus en cuir qu'elle avait endossé.

Bellatrix commença à marcher, s'éclairant doucement avec sa baguette, semblant connaître son chemin. Tous els volets des villa alentour étaient clos. Elle s'arrêta et releva sa baguette vers le haut, illuminant un petit écriteau donnant le nom de la grande - et seule - avenue qui traversait le village.

_"Double Cross Road"_

Elle chercha le numéro 81 de la rue et finit par arrêter ses pas devant une maison d'aspect modeste, sans trop de prétention ; sa première visite de la soirée. Elle avait décidé de commencer par lui. C'était celui qu'elle estimait le plus suspect, celui en qui elle n'avait aucune confiance...

La jeune femme passa un petit portail en fer et traversa le jardin à grandes enjambées. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, une demi-douzaine de visites similaires l'attendaient si celle-ci se révélait infructueuse.

_Une semaine... Il en a de bonnes... En attendant, c'est un défi que je relève !_

La porte d'entrée était en bois verni et sculptée de formes ondulantes. Elle l'examina sous tous les angles.

_Pfff... je préfère défoncer les portes que sagement les ouvrir... Bon, un simple Alohomora devrait suffire, il n'a apposé aucune protection magique..._

Après avoir lancé le sortilège, elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la maison.

_Comment font ces stupides Moldus pour éclairer toutes une pièce, déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai !_

Elle cherche l'interrupteur en tatonnant et l'actionna. L'ampoule grésilla un peu avant de s'allumer, dévoilant une immense pièce d'aspect médiéval, avec des meubles en bois noir et des tentures de velours sombre... Contrairement à l'extérieur de la maison, ici tout respirait le confort et l'opulence. Tous ces objets semblaient avoir une âme et une histoire magnifique à raconter. Bellatrix ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration.

- Eh ben ! Il ne s'embête pas, ce cher vieux Rogue ! Bon, je vais avoir plus de boulot que ce que je pensais...

Elle releva ses longues manches de dentelle noire sur ses coudes et se concentra en fermant les yeux. Elle leva sa baguette et éxécuta un mouvement complexe tout en rondeur avec son poignet.

- Fixato memoriam !

Une brume blanche, presque transparente, s'échappa de l'extrémité de sa baguette, se glissa dans chaque recoin de la pièce et même sous les portes avant de s'évaporer lentement.

_Allez on s'active maintenant..._

Elle commença à fouiller un epu partout, renversant des objets et leur contenu sur le sol, cherchant dans tous les meubles un indice quelconque (qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver si facilement ; Rogue n'était pas si idiot...) .

_Rien ici, on passe à côté._

Elle fouilla ainsi dans toutes les pièces, y mettant un désordre incroyable, gardant le "secret du salon" pour la fin. Elle avit très bien senti qu'une magie était en oeuvre sur l'un des murs du salon et ne comptait s'y attaquer qu'en dernier. Elle n'avait pas la moindre confiance en Rogue. Dès qu'il était retourné près du Seigneur des Tènèbres, il y a deux ans, elle avait fait part au Lord Sombre de sa crainte qu'il soit un espion mais il n'en avait pas tenu compte.

Bellatrix avait pourtant beaucoup de raisons de penser qu'il avait trahi son Maître. Rogue était resté à Poudlard pendant treize ans, sans chercher à rallier Voldemort, il l'avait empêché de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale, n'avait pas essayé de tuer Harry pendant tout ce temps, il n'était même pas venu leur prêter main-forte au Ministère...

Elle continua de fouiller les pièces de la maison, plongée dans se spensées tumultueuses.

_A l'évidence notre petit Rogue n'est pas un traitre,_ pensa-t-elle, ironique._ Un peu allumé du Moyen-âge certes, mais s'il a quelque chose à cacher, ce n'est_ _pas ici. Logique... Il n'irai pas cacher un ordre de mission du vieux fou barbu dans le placard de sa cuisine..._

Elle s'approcha du mur du salon et examina au toucher latapisserie qui le couvrait dans sa totalité. Au sol, une minuscule fente avait permis à la vapeur blanchâtre qu'elle avait fait apparaître de se glisser derrière.

_Personne ne doit jamais venir ici s'il protège ses secrets seulement avec un Sortilège de Disparition..._

- Apparecio !

Une relief ressemblant à une poignée apparût derrière la tapisserie. Elle la souleva et découvrit une porte en acajou massif qu'elle ouvrit sans hésiter. Un escalier taillé dans du roc descendait en tournant sur la droite. Les murs faits de pierres taillées était recouverts de mousses et de lichens. Bellatrix avança avec un sourire et commença à descendre. L'air embaumait la magie. Après déjà une centaine de marche, Bellatrix s'arrêta. La descente était interminable...

_Pas normal... Toutes ses marches, vraiment pas normal..._

Il lui semblait également avoir remarqué une certaine régularité dans la composition des lichens.

_Mais oui ! Oh le sale ... ! Je me suis crevée pour rien. Il a lancé un sortilège de Boucle Spatiale. Je refais le même trajet toutes les dix marches !_

A l'aide de la formule adéquate, elle annula furieusement le maléfice et se remit à descendre. Quelques marches plus tard, elle aperçût une nouvelle porte. Elle ss'approcha et vérifia l'absence de tout sortilège avant de tourner la poignée. Elle se figea quand elle entendit un déclic suspect. Elle recula instinctivement d'un pas - presque par réflexe - tandis qu'une dizaine de fléchettes sifflantes passaient devant elle en lui frôlant le visage, se plantant dans le mur d'en face. Instantanément, le lichen se fana, se racornit, et tomba en miettes.

- LE FILS DE CHIEN ! Encore une saleté de piège enduit d'une potion de sa composition ! hurla-t-elle aux fléchettes qu'elle regardait avec fureur.

Elle donna un grand coup de pied rageur dans la porte pourla défoncer et attendit quelques secondes avant de pénétrer dans l'antre de Rogue.

La pièce faisait au moins 20 mètres sur 15, remplie d'armoires vitrées pleines d'ingrédients divers et variés. Ici et là trainaient des chaudrons de toutes tailles et de toutes formes. Au centre, il y avait un magnifique foyer avec une aération juste au-dessus. Comme dans la salle de classe de Rogue, des potions achevées bouillonnaient et frémissaient un peu partout. Un bureau -sur lequel des parchemins éparpillés, gribouillés, annotés étaient disposés - trônait dans l'un des coins. Un seul des murs était vide de tout meuble, portant sur la pierre centrale une gravure pas plus grande que la paume de la main que Bellatrix avait du mal à identifier.

_Ca a de la gueule ! Il a du goût !_

La Mangemort trouvait bien plus agréable de vérifier la maison du "cher vieux Rogue". Non seulement il était toujours absent car professeur à Poudlard, amis en plus les lieux avaient un charme certain qui ne laissait pas pas indifférent.

Bellatrix alla examiner la sculpture sur le mur opposé à l'entrée. Elle représentait une vipère qui ondulait tranquillement.

Bellatrix s'en désintéressa et jeta un oeil aux armoires noires vitrées. Des ingrédients, des flacons, des fioles, des chaudrons et des ustensiles... rien de plus. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau pour examiner les parchemins. Tous traitaient de potions, de combinaisons d'ingrédients et de l'élaboration de nouvelles recettes. Elle les écarta d'un geste de la main et fouilla dans les tiroirs. Encore des parchemins. Observations des fumées dégagées, des effets des potions, de leur toxicité. Elle jeta les liasses au sol et poursuivit la fouille du bureau.

Soudain, un détail attira son attention. Au sol, l'un des parchemins représentait l'esquisse d'un dessin bien particulier. C'était celui de la vipère gravée sur le mur d'en face. Elle ramassa tous els parchemins à terre et les regarda un par un en retirant de la brassée ceux qu'elle jugeait inintéressants. Il lui restait après le tri une vingtaine de feuillets entre les mains. Elle les lut tour à tour, décryptant avec difficulté l'écriture brouillon de Rogue.

D'après ce qu'elle comprit, il s'agissait d'un verrou, mais aucun aprchemin ne mentionnait une clé quelconque qui y corresponde pour pouvoir le débloquer. Bellatrix fouilla à nouveau les armoires de fond en comble. Lorsqu'elle voulut déplacer un flacon, celui-ci bascula sur le côté lentement, ouvrant juste au-dessus du bureau dans un déclic un trou rectangulaire dans le mur, où étaient rangées des plumes et des encres spéciales.

_Je me demandais aussi où il trouvait l'encre pour écrire sur les parchemins... _

En bougeant tous les objets un par un dans la pièce, pas moins d'une demi-douzaine de creux et de trappes secrètes s'ouvrirent un peu partout, sauf sur le mur où était gravée la vipère.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Combien de machins secrets je vais encore devoir me taper ? On se croirait dans le salon des Malfoy !

Elle étudia avec précision chaque objet, espérant y trouver un quelconque indice qui lui permette de venir à bout de cette gravure, mais rien n'y fit.

Furieuse, elle s'approcha du mur nu et lui cria dessus, comme si elle attendait une réponse :

- Mais comment tu t'ouvres, à la fin ?

Un silence pesant s'installa.

_C'est pas comme ça que je vais y arriver... Je déteste la subtilité, merde ! Je vais l'exploser, ce foutu mur !_

Elle secoua sa baguette magique et quelques étincelles en sortirent. Dans la position d'un ninja prêt au combat, elle éxécuta un mouvment rapide vers l'avant avec sa baguette en prononçant :

- Pictum annihilis !

Un énorme rayon rouge vif partit de l'extrémité de l'instrument de bois en direction de la vipère, filant à toute vitesse. Mais à quelques millimètres avant de toucher la minuscule sculpture, il s'immobilisa soudain puis disparût aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- RRrraaaahhhh ! rugit Bellatrix.

Elle fit un mouvement rageur de sa baguette et l'armoire contenant les flacons vides explosa en morceaux.

_J'avais oublié qu'il était loin d'être stupide... Au moins ça prouve qu'il a quelque chose à cacher..._

Malgré sa colère apparente, Bellatrix savourait chaque moment de ce défi qui lui était imposé.

Elle aimait cette sensation qui occupait tous les neurones, tous les sens, ce genre si spécial d'euphorie que l'on ressent lorsque l'on sait que l'on est proche de la victoire. Elle voulait y arriver. Pour éprouver ça.

Bellatrix se mit à penser avec délectation :

_La même sensation que lorsque l'on s'apprête à ôter la vie à quelqu'un... lorsque l'on sait que cette personne est à notre merci, que l'on a plus que deux mots à prononcer avant l'extinction finale... Que j'aime fair durer cet instant !_

Elle frissonna de plaisir en se remémorant toutes les fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans une telle situation.

_J'ai enfin un défi à ma hauteur..._

La lueur de folie brillait de plus en plus au fond de ses pupilles, s'intensifiant à chaque seconde ; elle avait un rictus aux lèvres et un air machiavélique. Elle se reprit.

_La meilleure manière d'ouvrir ce truc n'est pas de le détruire, apparemment. Pfff... vais être obligée d'essayer autre chose._

- Symboliberatus !

Un très fin fil bleu sembla se dérouler lentement de la baguette et se dirigea vers le verrou reptilien en ondulant lui-même au sol. Arrivé au bas du mur, il remonta vers la gravure et s'arrêta en son centre. La suite du fil s'enroula gracieusement autour du point central, couvrant peu à peu tout le symbole. On ne voyait à présent plus la vipère, cachée sous un cercle bleu marine aussi gros que la paume de la main.

Alors le disque commença à changer de ton. Le bleu s'éclaircissait puis s'obscurcissait, devenant tour à tour bleu ciel puis bleu nuit. D'un peu plus loin, on aurait pu dire qu'il scintillait.

Bellatrix retenait son souffle, la baguette toujours brandie, continuant à éxécuter et à façonner la suite du sortilège.

_Jusque-là tout va bien... Les protections se sont laissé berner, maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses..._

Elle se concentra et la couleur se figea sur un bleu cyan. La complexité de la maîtrise du sortilège l'obligeait à faire attention à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et prononça dans sa tête la formule consacrée :

_Svelaris... révèle ton secret..._

Le cercle commençait à palpiter. Il cherchait à détruire la barrière magique qui protégeait le sceau. Intérieurement, Bellatrix l'encourageait et priait pour qu'il y arrive. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de voir ses prières s'exaucer...

Il y eut soudain un grésillement, comme un petit bruit d'électricité, et un immense éclair jaillit du mur à travers le disque pour venir frapper Bellatrix. Elle fut projetée vingt mètres plus loin contre une armoire vitrée dans laquelle elle s'encastra sous le choc. Les éclairs et grésillements disparurent instantanément.

Bellatrix se releva avec peine des gravats. Un mal de dos épouvantable la tiraillait. Elle porta un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure coupée et lécha le sang qui y perlait.

_Pas pire qu'un bon Endoloris... Aouch ! Mais un peu de soin ne me ferait pas de mal..._

Elle se jeta un rapide sort de guérison qui apaisa sa douleur et constata avec amertume que son sortilège n'avait été d'aucune efficacité. Le fil bleu était réduit à un tas de cendres disparates au pied du mur. En approchant sa main à plat, frôlant le mur et fermant les yeux, elle ne sentit rien de changé autour de la gravure.

_Pas même une brèche dans la protection. Vraiment fort..._

Elle eût un grand sourire, puis éclata d'un rire démentiel. Elle lança dans la pièce vide un regard menaçant puis s'écria :

- Tu ne me résisteras pas éternellement !

* * *

**_Oh que c'est une fin méchante ! Et je vais faire pareil pour le prochain chapitre... une fin encore pire peut-être..._**Alors... 

_Pour qui Rogue travaille-t-il réellement ? Notre méchant-sadique Voldy ou notre gentil-charmant Dumby ?_

_Qui est cet élève mystérieux(se) que Voldy veut faire sortir de Poudlard ?_

_Dumby est-il au courant de tout ce qui se passe ? Si oui, que va-t-il faire ?_

_Comment notre pauvre Harry va réagir face à Rogue pour son cours d'Occlumencie ?_

_Bellatrix va-t-elle réussir à briser ce p... de maléfice pour qu'on sache ENFIN ce qu'il y a derière ?_

_Le Colonel Moutarde a-t-il été tué dans le boudoir avec le chandelier ? (dsl niea chan j'ai pas pu résister à piquer ta réplique...)_

_Toutes ces questions trouveront-elles enfin des réponses ?_

_Sans hésiter... __**OUI !**_ (sauf celle du Cluedo, hihi... ça je sais pas !)

Alors si vous voulez la suite autant que moi je veux l'écrire, pleaaaaaasse, **revieeeeeewez-moaaaaaaa**! (Juste un piti clic sur le bouton mauve en bas à gauche silvouplééééé :-))

Poutous je vous aime tous !


	4. Enfin !

**Auteur :** myrmeca

**Disclaimer :** tout est à JK Rowling, rien à moi, et je ne reçois (toujours) rien pour l'écriture de cette fiction donc je ne mérite pas un procès (sauf pour torture abusive de petits personnages sans défense)... Sinon, j'ai emprunté l'idée de Florelia pour le thème du cours de Trelawney, qui meuble agréablement (je pense) mon chapitre... Merci Florelia ! Je t'adore ! Et j'attends avec impatience la suite de ta fic HP/DM !

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1 2 3 4 5 et 6 !

Voilà le quatrième chapiiiiitre ! Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : Enfin !**

- Pansy...

Une voix chuchotait son prénom.

- Pansy, réveille-toi !

L'augmentation des décibels força la jeune fille à entrouvrir les yeux. Aussitôt qu'elle eût récupéré un de ses sens, les autres se remirent également à fonctionner et elle frissonna sous l'agression du froid de sa Salle Commune. Satané feu ! Le sortilège ne durait jamais une nuit entière ! Elle jeta un regard un peu vaseux autour d'elle et distingua Blaise Zabini qui était penché vers elle. Le visage curieux et effaré du jeune homme lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas payer de mine. Elle sentait encore ses yeux se fermer tous seuls lorsqu'un autre violent frisson la secoua.

Blaise s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Pansy ? demanda-t-il doucement en posant sa propre cape sur les épaules de la jeune fille, qui sentit une agréable chaleur l'envahir.

Un flash la traversa et la mémoire lui revint. Elle avait entendu quelqu'un hurler à un moment pendant la nuit et elle était allée dans la Salle Commune pour voir de quoi il retournait. Mais quand elle était arrivée, il n'y avait plus rien. Une larme lui vint aux yeux quand elle pensa à...

- J'ai - j'ai cru que Draco avait un problème... bégaya-t-elle.

- Un problème ? Comment ça ?

- Je - je n'en sais rien mais... J'ai entendu... un cri affreux, un hurlement, comme s'il souffrait terriblement...

Blaise restait faussement interdit. Il savait bien qu'elle avait raison, il l'avait entendu aussi, mais il ne voulait pas la mêler à tout ça. Il tenta de feindre l'incrédulité.

- Mais tu es sûre que tu n'as pas... enfin... on l'aurait tous entendu, non ?

Pansy réfléchit rapidement à sa réponse et répliqua :

- Le dortoir des filles est le plus proche de Salle Commune, vous ne pouviez pas_entendre_...

Elle avait insisté sur le dernier mot en remontant sans le vouloir sa voix de quelques notes vers le haut.

Blaise réussit à la dévisager comme si elle sortait d'on ne sait où - ou plutôt comme si elle avait cru à un rêve un peu trop réaliste - , c'est-à-dire d'un air plus que sceptique. Il commit l'erreur desimuler encore un doute:

- Et les filles de ta chambre, elles n'ont pas été rév...

- Je sais ce que j'ai entendu, Blaise ! le coupa Pansy, d'un ton blessé mais rageur.

Il se tut. Elle détestait qu'on ne la croie pas. Et malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit qu'une fille - un peu misogynes sur les bords les verts et argents ! - elle savait se faire respecter chez les Serpentard, surtout depuis qu'elle sortait avec le "Maître des Lieux".

Les seuls moments où elle perdait contenance, moyens, et intelligence étaient malheureusement ceux qu'elle passait avec lui. A ces moments-là, elle ne paraissait plus être elle-même et se comportait de manière plus qu'étrange. Blaise s'en sentait blessé pour elle à chaque fois.

Et à cet instant, Blaise reconnaissait cette expression si stupidement amoureuse qu'elle arborait quand elle pensait à Draco. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, la voix encore plus haut perchée que d'habitude, il sentit quelque chose comme de la tristesse mêlée à une forte inquiétude pointer derrière cette intonation qu'elle tentait de faire paraître dégagée.

- C'était -c'était horrible et .. effrayant... Une douleur atroce m'a traversé rien qu'à entendre ce cri, Blaise...

Il l'écoutait attentivement, sans plus faire aucun commentaire. L'empathie qu'elle manifestait l'intriguait - sansque son cerveau n'y accorde d'importance, concentré sur le mouvement apaisant de ses mains sur celles de la jeune fille. Draco ne voulait pas que l'on se mêle de ses affaires, surtout en ce moment. Et Blaise se souciait plus de l'état "boule de nerfs" de Pansy que de celui pourtant probable de son camarade de maison.

Il tenta de détourner gentiment le sujet :

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma première question, dit-il en relevant une mèche de devant les yeux de Pansy, qui se blottissait dans la cape en fourrure déposée sur elle.

Ce que les cachots pouvaient être froids et humides, même en avril !

- J'ai frappé à la porte de Draco mais il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, alors j'ai attendu sur ce fauteuil. J'étais tellement inquiète... J'ai dû m'endormir.

Blaise sourit tristement. Pansy l'aimait vraiment, son blondinet. Mais elle ne se rendait toujours pas compte, ou ne voulait pas se rendre compte, que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Draco était à sens unique. Elle donnait sans jamais rien recevoir et le beau blond, en bon Malfoy, prenait sans rendre.

- Je vais tenter ma chance maintenant, alors, dit-il, un sourire complice au coin des lèvres. Il est encore tôt, tu devrais te détendre ou dormir un peu avant d'aller te préparer pour les cours, tu as une mine affreuse.

Pansy eût un petit rire nerveux qui la décrispa. Elle se leva lentement de son fauteuil, aidée par Blaise.

- Tu peux garder ma cape pour le moment. Tu me la rendras dans la Grande Salle...dit doucement le jeune homme.

Elle le regarda fixement et intensément, sans lâcher la main qui l'avait soulevée.

- Merci, Blaise. C'est vraiment gentil...

Sa remarque ne prenait apparemment pas en compte le seul fait qu'il lui ai prêté son vêtement de fourrure, mais aussi la détente qu'il lui avait apporté en l'écoutant pendant ces quelques instants, car elle lui déposa un furtif et chaste baiser sur la joue en lui pressant la main avant de partir vers sa chambre.

Après être resté un instant stupéfait, Blaise rosit légèrement puis se dirigea, décidé, vers le fond de la Salle Commune, jusqu'à la porte du "Préfet de Serpentard". Il frappa.

**-- O -- O -- O --**

Harry se réveilla totalement courbaturé. Chacun de ses mouvements le faisait souffrir atrocement et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour réussir à se tirer du lit. La Potion de Réveil d'Hermione l'avait tenu éveillé pendant de longues heures et la fatigue s'ajoutait à présent au palmarès des horribles sensations qu'il éprouvait.

En voyant sa mine de déterré dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain, la nuit qu'il avait passé lui apparût dans toute son affreuse réalité. Son rêve à moitié contrôlé, son réveil brutal, toutes les questions qu'il se posait.

Lassé et consterné par la journée qui s'annonçait perturbante, il porta une main à son front et frôla d'un doigt la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair, s'arrachant un frisson.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, toi ?" lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- C'est le signe d'une grande folie qui débute que de se parler à soi-même, tu sais ? lança Dean vaseusement depuis son lit.

Harry eût un réflexe de Gryffondor qui le poussa à rentrer vivement dans la chambre et à lui jeter un coussin à la figure. Dean émit un grognement dont le son fut étouffé par le tissu plein de plumes qui lui était tombé dessus.

- Ravi de voir que tu te portes mieux, dit-il en s'extirpant de ses draps. Tu as passé une nuit plutôt agitée...

Harry voyait au regard avide du Gryffondor, évincé de la conversation la veille, que ce dernier aurait aimé savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Mais Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à se lancer dans un récit qui l'aurait forcé à mentir à son ami. Il tenta un éloignement subtil du sujet :

- Une simple crise, rien d'alarmant, c'est passé. - il marqua un pause puis reprit - Tu sais où sont Hermione et R...

- Je comprends que tu ne veuille rien me dire, le coupa franchement Dean. Je respecte. Mais ne nous refais plus jamais ça, s'il te plaît... ajouta-t-il avec une voix tremblante et un très faible sourire.

Harry le lui rendit.

- Promis.

Un léger malaise le traversa. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir tenir sa parole, et il avait promis ! Il tenta tant bien que mal de masquer son embarras derrière de l'humour :

- Et puis, la pauvre Mrs Finnigan va faire un infarctus si son fils lui répète que je m'agite dans tous les sens la nuit, agité de convulsions et criant comme un forcené...

Se remémorant la réaction de la mère de Seamus l'année précédente, Dean partit dans un éclat de rire avant d'ajouter :

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle a abandonné l'idée que tu puisses être contagieux, d'après lui !

A ce moment, Seamus entre, un peu pâle et l'air fatigué. Son arrivée jette un petit froid puis fait redoubler le fou-rire des deux Gryffondors, qui finissent par arrêter de se tenir les côtes devant le regard un peu réprobateur de leur camarade.

- Parliez d'ma mère, non ? lance-t-il d'un air fâché en commençant à chercher un objet dans sa malle -un peu trop brutalement.

Dean le prit amicalement par l'épaule et, histoire de le dérider, expliqua sur le ton de la confidence :

- Nous appréciions simplement le fait qu'elle ait cessé de considérer Harry comme l'incarnation humaine et vengeresse - sur ta personne - du terrifiant virus Ebola...

L'air irrité de Seamus ne disparût pas tout de suite, mais au bout d'un moment, son visage finit par trahir l'once d'amusement qui l'avait envahi. Soudain, ne pouvant plus se retenir, il éclata de rire, félicitant Dean entre deux hoquet pour sa brillante improvisation.

- HAhahaaaa... le virus... Ebola... hihi bravo... bravo vraiment, disait-il en essuyant ses yeux noyés de larmes. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à... me faire rire de ma mère. Très impressionnant !

Un Harry souriant profita de l'hilarité de ses deux compagnons pour s'habiller en hâte et s'éclipser en douce du dortoir, non sans se demander furtivement comment le Sorcier moyen pouvait connaître - soupçonner - l'existence du virus Ebola. Sûrement Dean, avec ses origines moldues, qui avait bafouillé là-dessus un jour.

Il chassa les questions stupides et sans réponses de sa tête, en effectuant un rapide mais minutieux tri, et apparût en trombe dans la Salle Commune à peu près silencieuse.

Ron se trouvait - comme à sa matinale habitude - à moitié penché sur des parchemins éparpillés qui, à n'en pas douter une seconde, étaient les devoirs à rendre dans les prochaines heures. Hermione, Pattenrond sur ses genoux, se trouvait juste à côté de lui, leurs épaules se touchant presque. Elle tentait de lui remonter un peu le moral en l'aidant à compléter la dernière ligne du dernier parchemin du devoir de Métamorphose, pendant que Ron masquait mal sa répulsion pour la boule de poil orange qui se lovait sur Hermione à sa droite.

- Tu peux terminer en ouvrant la réflexion sur un sujet plus vaste, comme les "transformations matérielles subites", par exemple, disait-elle.

Ron inscrivit une phrase de conclusion en toute hâte et rangea les 3 parchemins dans son sac.

- Merci, Mione. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi !

- Pas grand-chose... murmura-t-elle, le plus bas possible.

- Pardon ?

- Euh... je disais que "ça faisait une dose", pour tous les devoirs en retard que tu accumules...

- Ah... oui... en effet, acquiesça Ron d'un air malheureux en regardant sa table.

- Bonjour, vous deux ! lança Harry joyeusement.

- Salut, dit Ron avant de se replonger dans l'abîme sans fond de "Lever le Voile du Futur", le livre dédié à la matière de Professeur Trelawney.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant brusquement, éjectant au passage Pattenrond de sa confortable position.

Le gros chat orange siffla et crachota bruyamment avant d'aller se lover sur un pouf dans un coin de la pièce. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry parla le premier.

- Oui, je vais bien, Hermione ! Pas la peine de poser la question, dit-il précipitamment en souriant, ne connaissant que trop bien la jeune fille.

Elle lui lança un regard amusé avant de laisser une expression d'intense soulagement passer sur son visage. Elle avait eu tellement peur, cette nuit.

Ron, toujours penché sur ses parchemins, lança d'une voix lointaine :

- Mon rêve de cette nuit - ou plutôt de ce matin - signifie que l'un de mes plus mauvais souvenirs risque de me causer du tort... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Hermione gloussa doucement. Harry sentait une très légère nuance de reproche dans la voix de son meilleur ami. Lui en voulait-il toujours des événements de la nuit passée ou n'était-ce qu'une perturbation auditive dûe à la fatigue ? Harry se rapprocha de Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Ron lui sourit et les craintes de Harry s'envolèrent aussitôt. Il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde !

- Ce que je suis persuadé que tu n'as pas fait, ricana-t-il... La Divination.

- Oups...lâcha Harry.

- Comme tu dis !

**-- O -- O -- O --**

Toc, Toc, Toc...

Un soubresaut fit s'agiter un tas informe au milieu de la grande pièce luxueuse.

TOC, TOC, TOC...

Papillonnement de paupières, des muscles qui s'éveillent et s'ébrouent en un long frisson, un cerveau qui s'allume lentement mais sûrement.

BOUM, BOUM.. - Draco, tu es là ? cria à travers la porte une voix où perçait une légère angoisse.

_Blaise ?_

Le tas informe se déplia lentement et se releva avec difficulté. L'humain ainsi obtenu avait des cheveux blond cendrés en bataille, les yeux cernés et une petite plaie à l'arrière de la tête, où du sang coagulé perlait.

Dracovoulut portersa main gauche à son crânemais une douleur lancinante sur la Marque lui arracha un gémissement. Penchant la tête, il observa son bras et ce qui restait de tissu par-dessus. La plus grande partie de sa robe de sorcier portait des marques de calcination et sa manche gauche était entièrement consumée.

Le Serpentard se remémora avoir essayé vainement de stopper la douleur et les flammes qui s'échappaient de la Marque. Puis ça avait été le noir, le noir total. Tout à coup il n'avait plus rien ressenti, et il avait vaguement décidé de préférer cet état comateux à la souffrance que lui imposait la Marque.

_Ca explique la blessure à la tête. J'ai dû m'évanouir..._

BOUM BOUM ! - DRACO ! hurla Blaise.

Le préfet des Serpentard prit une légère inspiration, puis :

- LA FERME CRETIN, j'arrive ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il fut heureux de constater que sa voix avait gardé toute sa fermeté et sa froideur. Mais au même moment, il se rendit véritablement compte de l'état dans lequel étaient sa chambre et ses vêtements.

Avec un soupir désespéré, il saisit sa baguette et tenta d'arranger un tant soit peu les choses. Il partit chercher dans la salle de bain attenante à la pièce de quoi se changer et d'un coup de baguette, réduisit en miettes les restes de sa robe brûlée de la veille. Après s'être débarbouillé, rhabillé et - surtout - coiffé, il consentit à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et à en sortir théâtralement.

La première chose qu'il vit fut de gros yeux larmoyants qui se dressèrent devant les siens, puis il sentit deux bras le serrer jusqu'à l'étouffer et une tête se poser en gémissant sur sa poitrine.

_Pansy..._

Il entendit des rires qu'il fit taire d'un regard acéré puis il tourna la tête vers Blaise dont les lèvres formaient un "Pas pu l'arrêter" silencieux et désolé.

- Veux-tu bien me lâcher ? fit Draco en tentant vainement de repousser la sangsue qui lui servait de petite amie de son torse.

- Draco, oh Draco ! J'étais tellement inquiète, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Une vague d'inquiétude balaya le corps du pauvre Serpentard assailli. Est-ce que tout le monde était au courant pour cette nuit ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? tenta-t-il en avisant les regards intéressés de toute la Salle Commune.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Blaise entraîna Pansy vers la sortie et engagea du regard Draco à les suivre ; ce qu'il fit, non par simple respect pour son compagnon de maisonnée, mais parce que ce dernier semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

L'ouverture donnant sur les cachots s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Blaise et Pansy, puis claqua juste devant le nez de Draco qui pesta - et faillit jurer - en rouvrant violemment la porte dérobée. Ce qu'il vit alors l'étonna à un tel point qu'il faillit en tomber sur le sol pourtant mouillé, sale et vaseux des cachots de Poudlard.

Une Pansy souriante s'éloignait d'eux à grand pas en faisant de petits signes d'au revoir à ses deux collègues, sans demander son reste...

Et Blaise commença à marcher vers un endroit plus calme, y entraînant son Préfet, pour pouvoir lui parler plus tranquillement. Au fond de lui, Draco bouillait d'admiration - pour avoir fait partir Pansy - et de curiosité - sur la manière qu'il avait bien pu utiliser pour y arriver. Aussi demanda-t-il à Blaise d'un ton neutre - c'est un Malfoy n'oublions pas ! - :

- Comment tu as fait pour nous en débarrasser ?

- Je lui ai promis de lui raconter une fois que je t'aurais tiré les vers du nez, répondit-il avec un rictus en coin, pénétrant dans un sombre cachot avec Draco à sa suite.

- Et elle t'a cru ? s'étonna ce dernier.

- Oui, j'ai toujours su être persuasif... La preuve, c'est que tu ne me considères même plus comme une larve rampante depuis deux ou trois longues années !

L'Héritier des Malfoy faillit laisser s'échapper un sourire.

- Peut-être parce que tu es moins stupide et bien plus perspicace que toutes ces vermines qui m'entourent. Et que, sans le laisser paraître, tu sais très bien ce qui se trame de mon côté, ajouta-t-il en pesant chacun de ses mots.

Le sourire de Blaise s'évapora. Il savait parfaitement où commençaient les discussions sérieuses, et là c'en était une...

- En effet... - il fit une pause et reprit, d'une voix à peine tremblante malgré son stress - C'était Lui, cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne t'avais jamais entendu hurler comme ça, Draco... Il a un plan, non ? Tu sais ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Blaise, je crois que c'était la réunion des grands... Et même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas, comme tu t'en doutes.

Longue pause, silence plein de pensées encombrantes...

Draco savait pertinemment qu'avec Blaise, son secret ne serait pas révélé. Le jeune homme avait beau avoir un esprit de Serpentard, il respectait les opinions et décisions de chacun, sans chercher à imposer les siennes, et surtout sans chercher à trop s'immiscer dans leurs histoires. Sauf si c'était pour les aider.

_Donc là, il veut m'aider... C'est quoi ce que tu me fais là, Blaise ? De la pitié ? Du souci pour autrui ? Ne me fais pas rire... Ca ressemble plutôt à du commandité, quelqu'un t'a demandé de faire ça..._

Ils étaient à présent tous deux assis sur les bureaux du cachot aménagé en salle de classe que Blaise avait choisi.

- Alors tu as choisi ton camp, finalement ? demanda le brun, l'air décidé à avoir sa réponse.

- Peut-être bien... Mais je subis toujours ma situation et je n'arrive pas à me décider vraiment.

Petit sourire en coin de Blaise.

- Trop angoissé par ton rôle pour combattre, et trop de dignité pour te laisser marcher dessus ? ironisa-t-il.

Froncement de sourcil rageur et minuscule pause puis, d'une voix presque éteinte :

- Comment fais-tu pour résumer en si peu de mots une situation si compliquée ?

- Ce n'est pas compliqué, Draco. C'est même d'une simplicité débonnaire. Tu as un choix à faire. D'un côté, toi et tes proches finirez par mourir en ayant servi le mal toute votre vie, de l'autre, vous pouvez être protégés un minimum en aidant à empêcher d'autres meurtres...

Draco, étrangement, sentait un vide interstellaire l'envahir, alors qu'il aurait voulu enrager et mettre simplement son poing dans la figure si décontractée du brun en face de lui.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela, Blaise ? Que cherches-tu à faire ?

Les lèvres de son camarade s'incurvèrent doucement.

- Tu sais bien que moi je n'ai plus rien à prouver, je me suis déjà décidé pour mon après-Poudlard... Je ne veux pas te convaincre de la justesse de ma position, juste t'exposer la situation. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse décider de la direction que prendra ta vie, Draco. Et pour te sortir une phrase bateau, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire, tu es seul maître de ton destin.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, s'apprêtant à sortir et se retourna une dernière fois vers un Draco qui retrouvait peu à peu toute sa superbe.

- Je suis toujours disponible si tu veux parler, Drac' !

- Moi pas. A chaque fois que je veux être seul, Pansy se jette sur moi. Elle ne me lâche jamais. En parlant d'elle... Que vas-tu inventer comme excuse pour cette nuit ?

- Oh je ne sais pas. Que tu t'es enfoncé le pied dans un clou ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- ...

- Bon ben va pour ça alors ! rigola Blaise. Oh ! Et une dernière chose, tant qu'on parle de tes histoires de coeur... commença-t-il en s'attirant un regard à faire frissonner un congélateur de la part du blond. Rends-toi un peu plus accessible, j'en connais quelques-unes qui aimeraient bien faire se redresser ton moral... ou autre chose...

Et Blaise s'enfuit sous une pluie d'objets divers, la porte du cachot lui servant de bouclier temporaire.

Draco entendit son rire joyeux résonner dans le couloir et s'évaporer doucement.

_Comment fait-il pour être si détendu en temps de guerre ? _

_"Il est du bon côté"_ lui souffla une petite voix sarcastique.

Il la fit taire et jeta un oeil à l'horloge accrochée sur l'un des murs du cachot/salle de classe.

_9h30... Il est temps d'aller en cours, Draco, bouge-toi un peu ! Il ne te reste qu'une demi-heure !_

Et d'un pas lent et morne, rythmé par les douleurs encore présentes de son bras gauche, il se dirigea vers la salle de son premier cours.

**-- O -- O -- O --**

Cela faisait au moins cinquante minutes que le cours du Professeur Trelawney avait commencé, dans l'habituelle ambiance étouffante et oppressante du grenier de la tour d'astronomie, et cela faisait au moins trente minutes que Harry et Ron retenaient un fou rire qui devait leur peser autant qu'un troll des montagnes adulte sur les épaules, si on en jugeait par la couleur terriblement rouge qu'ils arboraient.

Trelawney parlait de son habituelle voix éthérée et maniait avec le peu de dextérité qui la caractérisait un encensoir qu'elle secouait au-dessus de leur tête - ou leur faisait tomber sur la tête, en ce qui concernait Neville. Elle lui en voulait toujours de casser ses tasses et ses boules de cristal à chaque fois, apparemment.

- Mes enfants, ouvreeeeezzz vos chacraaaaaaaaas !

- Pffrr... huhuhaha...

Harry et Ron n'étaient pas les seuls à rire mais personne ne trouvait ça plus hilarant qu'eux et ils avaient tout le mal du monde à se retenir. Un mal de côtes terrible les taraudait.

La voix lancinante et soporifique de Trelawney continuait sa litanie.

- Les chacras sont de véritables roues énergétiques, mes enfants, ils sont au nombre de sept, tentez de les percevoir, leur ouverture est la clé qui fait se développer notre don en magie blanche et notre troisième oeil...

Elle regardait d'un oeil satisfait ses élèves, les croyant en proie à une transe, alors qu'ils renversaient simplement la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte, pour finir tranquillement leur nuit.

- Ecoute ce mot, "chacra", on dirait presque qu'elle nous insulte, chuchota Ron à Harry.

Ce dernier dut, une fois encore, s'étouffer avec un coussin pour ne pas exploser de rire. Sauf que cette fois-ci, cela ne passa pas inaperçu et le Professeur se tourna avec une lenteur exaspérante vers le duo pour les fusiller du regard.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire, Mr Potter ? chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas troubler les "transes".

- Rien... pffrr.. rien professeur...

- Alors étudions vos chacras, Mr Potter, susurra Trelawney.

Elle approcha du jeune homme brun, déclenchant un léger courant d'air avec sa robe à volants, ce qui acheva de réveiller les **_rares_** élèves qui n'étaient pas _déjà_ attentifs à la suite des événements. Dès que quelque chose touchait à Harry Potter, tous écoutaient avec attention, espérant avoir quelques nouveaux sujets de discussion, sans aucun doute.

- Qu'y a-t-il, alors, professeur ?

Harry tentait de garder son calme en face de Trelawney qui l'examinait de haut en bas et lui tournait autour, mais les coups d'oeil pétillants d'hilarité que Ron lui jetait ne l'aidaient pas dans sa tâche.

- Vos chacras sont presque tous clos, mon garçon, dit-elle d'une voix lente. Surtout le Premier. Vous devriez y remédier...

- Pardon ?

- Ouvrez vos chacras, mon garçon, ouvrez vos chacraaaaaaaaas...

Cinq minutes plus tard, une sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin du cours, et tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la trappe pour sortir de ce sauna qui leur servait de salle de classe une fois par semaine.Pendant qu'il tentaitde descendre de l'échelle, Harry entendit Lavande demander un renseignement à son Professeur :

- Madame, excusez-moi mais... où est situé le Premier Chacra ?

- Mais sur les parties génitales, ma chère, sur les parties génitales...

Harry faillit tomber de son perchoir de surprise et Ron, qui se trouvait un mètre plus haut, lui tomba effectivement dessus. Tous deux se roulèrent de rire par terre pendant trois bonnes minutes, tandis qu'une Lavande rouge de honte empruntait l'échelle en dernier et leur jetait un regard de reproche en partant vers l'escalier en colimaçon, qui descendait vers l'intérieur plus frais de Poudlard.

Harry essuya une larme de joie par-dessous ses lunettes et embarqua un Ron en pleine crise par le bras.

- Ouhou haha...Pfffffiou... ohla je n'ai jamais autant ri de toute ma vie, dit le rouquin deux minutes plus tard, à l'approche de la Grande Salle.

- Oui c'est vrai, moi non plus... convint Harry en souriant doucement.

- Mais ton moral est quand même bien bas, c'est ça ? demanda Ron. C'est l'entrevueque tu dois avoir avecDumbledore qui t'ennuie à ce point-là ?

- Mais non, je suis déjà allé le voir tout à l'heure, tu ne m'as pas vu quitter la table de la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner?

- Euh... Non je ne me rappelle pas, je regardais... ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, qu'il avait les choses en main, et qu'il était déjà au courant de ce projet de Voldemort.

- Et tu lui as dit pour... pour Bellatrix ?

Il avait chuchoté les deux derniers mots. Harry avait besoin de se lâcher et de tout dire, alors il n'hésita pas une seconde.

- Il a paru d'abord étonné et... j'ai dû lui avouer que c'était de ma faute si... enfin tu vois. Il m'a expliqué que Voldemort l'aurait fait tôt ou tard, cette inspection dans ses rangs, et que je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Mais ce qui l'a le plus étonné, c'est le fait que j'ai vu tout ça comme si j'étais à côté et non à l'intérieur de Voldemort, il a... interprété ça comme un... "accroissement des pouvoirs acquis grâce au lien qui nous unit", Voldemort et moi. Dumbledore pense que c'est inconsciemment que j'ai pénétré dans cette "réalité alternative", que Voldemort s'en est à peine rendue compte, mais qu'il risque de s'y intéresser maintenant, comme le soir où ton père a été attaqué.

La réaction de Ron ne se fit pas attendre :

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, alors ?

- Il m'a dit de me concentrer plus que jamais sur l'Occlumencie.

- Je m'en doutais bien, mais de SON côté, que va-t-il faire pour contrer V... Tu-Sais-Qui ? - Désolé je n'y arrive toujours pas... -

Harry avait souri à la tentative de son ami de prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Mais tous deux approchaient dangereusement près de la porte de la Grande Salle et s'il y avait réussi, il y aurait eu un mouvement de panique - plutôt naturel - du plus mauvais effet.

- Il m'a dit qu'il prenait ses dispositions... Tiens voilà Hermione !

Elle arrivait en effet vers eux en courant, et allait réclamer - Harry le supposait en tout cas - le résumé que Ron avait eu il y a quelques secondes à peine.

- Alors les garçons, comment s'est passé votre cours de Divination?

Au sourire qui illumina leurs visages, elle se rendit compte que cela avait dû être mémorable et demanda quelques précisions.

Pendant tout le déjeuner, ils parlèrent, assez bas, de tout et de rien. Surtout de la nuit de la veille, en réalité, et de la réaction de Dumbledore, que Hermione jugeait parfaitement adaptée à la situation. Harry ne réagissait pas plus que ça. Il avait l'habitude des conseils de Dumbledore et faisait totalement confiance au vieil homme.

- Harry, nous serons à la bibliothèque cet après-midi, avec Ron, si tu veux nous rejoindre après ta... enfin quand tu auras le temps.

- Merci beaucoup de choisir le programme à ma place, Mione, mais je voudrais peut-être faire autre chose qu'aller à la bibliothèque, un mercredi après-midi ! intervint Ron.

- Je vais t'y traîner quand même, Ron, que tu le veuilles ou non, j'aimerais que tu m'aides pour les recherches sur "Perfectus Protectum"...

- Bon ok, mais moi après, je te traîne au Stade de Quidditch, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Dean et Seamus à 17 heures pour un petit entraînement... Harry, si tu peux, ce serait bien que tu viennes aussi !

- Si Rogue me lâche assez tôt, oui, je viendrais...

La remarque jeta un petit froid. Tous trois savaient que Rogue ne perdrait pas une occasion de le retenir plus que de raison.

**-- O --**

Le trio, réhydraté et rassasié, décida d'aller se détendre au bord du lac, comme nombre d'élèves en cette période de l'année. Mais pour éviter les "encombrements" des plages de petits galets foisonnantes d'étudiants surexcités, ils marchèrent quelques minutes de plus, faisant le tour de la somptueuse étendue d'eau.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin dans leur recoin favori, pourvu d'un parterre de gazon et d'une vue imprenable sur le côté droit de la Forêt Interdite, à quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux, par-delà les eaux claires du lac.

Hermione s'installa tranquillement contre un saule pleureur, assez loin de l'eau pour ne pas risquer d'y tremper un orteil par inadvertance - Brrrr... froid quand même ! - et sortit un livre dans lequel elle se plongea avidement.

Ron et Harry, quant à eux, s'allongèrent sur l'herbe un moment pour profiter du soleil radieux de cette fin d'avril. Les rayons leur chauffaient doucement la peau, et la sensation était des plus agréables après la pluie etle vent des tempêtes de ces trois derniers mois. S'ennuyant un peu, il finirent par simuler "pour le fun" un combat en face à face, s'armant de leur baguette et se jetant des maléfices dans tous les sens - veillant tout de même à ne pas toucher Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils s'écroulèrent enfin, épuisés,elle leur jeta un rapide sortilège qui les fit se retrouver parfaitement en forme... et prêts à recommencer !

_Pas pour rien que ce sont des Gryffondors, ces deux-là..._

- Alors les petits fauves, besoin d'exercice ?

Harry dévia négligemment le maléfice de Ron à l'aide d'un sortilège de Bouclier et remarqua en montrant la Forêt :

- En parlant de fauve, il y en a un là-bas, qui a l'air de bien s'amuser depuis tout à l'heure !

Ron et Hermione tournèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble et contemplèrent l'animal que désignait leur ami.

Un majestueux _tigre blanc_, très légèrement bleuté de loin à cause des reflets du lac, courait en de longues foulées élégantes après des lièvres ou des écureuils qui se cachaient dans leurs terriers ou leurs arbres, plus qu'apeurés. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de ce jeu, délivrant les petites bêtes terrorisées dès qu'il les attrapait, pour mieux leur courir après ensuite, leur tournant et leur sautillant joyeusement autour, leur barrant la route, bien plus rapide et véloce qu'eux.

Ron éclata de rire en regardant l'animal, qui s'arrêta soudain dans son élan et renifla avidement l'air tout autour de lui. Sa gaieté paraissait s'être totalement évaporée. Puis il leur tourna ostensiblement le dos, sans sembler les avoir remarqués, en s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la Forêt Interdite.

- Génial ! Elle est super cette bestiole, pas vrai Harry ?

- Oui, ça fait quinze bonnes minutes que je le regarde faire ça !

- Quoi ? Pendant que je me battais contre toi, tu regardais ailleurs ? Espèce de traître... Vengeeeeaaaaance ! s'exclama Ron en bondissant vers son meilleur ami, qui passa habilement sur son flanc droit et l'arrêta dans son élan en le faisant s'écrouler par terre avec une clé de bras.

- Rrrhââaa ! Tricheur ! cria Ron. On avait dit pas de techniques moldues, seulement de la magie !

Harry le fit taire d'une pression sur l'épaule. Un détail l'interpelait... mais il ne trouva pas quoi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son regard sur Hermione, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure et paraissait plongée dans ses pensées, les yeux toujours fixés sur la rive opposée.

- Mione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda doucement Harry, relâchant le bras de Ron.

- ... ... Vous trouvez que c'est un comportement normal, pour un tigre ? Courir après des animaux juste pour se détendre ? Sans intention de les tuer pour les manger ?

- Ben, non. Mais c'est sans importance, marmonna Ron.

- Et depuis quand est-ce qu'on trouve des tigres blancs dans le Nord de la Grande-Bretagne ? poursuivit la jeune fille.

- C'est la Forêt Interdite, Mione, fit Ron. Il y a pleinde bêtes bizarres qui ne sont pas forcément censées être là...

- Sûrement que... chuchota Hermione.

Ses yeux à la fois graves et pétillants montraient qu'elle pensait à bien plus de choses que ce qu'elle voulait bien dire.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard qu'elle intercepta.

- Non je ne vais pas vous sortir "d'interprétation foireuse" ! A chaque fois, vous les reniez en bloc, alors je n'essaye même plus !

Puis elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre et se releva prestement, un gentil sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

- Allez, finie la détente, on a tous une après-midi chargée...

En arrivant à l'entrée du château, vers 13h30, il souhaitèrent bon courage à un Harry mortifié qui allait vers les cachots, et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.

**-- O -- O -- O --**

Hermione et Ron étaient assis tout au fond à droite de l'immense bibliothèque poussiéreuse, là où les étagères formaient des genre de boxs, et se concentraient sur les recherches à effectuer. Enfin.. Hermione se concentrait...

- Bon, Mione, tu m'expliques ? Parce que là, je ne sais pas ce que je dois chercher et tu vas finir par m'en vouloir de ne pas bouger !

- On doit déjà trouver des livres qui traitent de la Potion en question, sinon nous n'arriverons à rien !

- T'en vois où, toi, des livres comme ça ? Y en a pas sur la table ! Tu ne peux pas me donner des précisions sur l'endroit où chercher, s'il te plaît ?

Soupir exaspéré d'Hermione, qui consent finalement à donner une indication.

- Va voir au rayon des Potions de SupraGuérison,juste à gauchede la porte de la Réserve.

Deux minutes plus tard, Ron revient avec un livre intitulé "Perfectus Protectum : Protection et Guérison", qu'il pose avec entrain sur la table où s'est installée Hermione. Il s'assied avec fierté juste à côté d'elle et sort deux ou trois parchemins de brouillon.

- J'ai demandé à Pince de l'emprunter...

- Merci, fait Hermione avec un sourire en s'emparant du livre. Bon. Maison cherche des idéessur les dérivés dela composition de la potion alors... oh non...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Regarde l'entrée de la bibliothèque...

- Je ne la vois pas d'où je suis, Mione...

- Penche-toi un peu vers moi, va ! C'est pas "sorcier "!

- Très drôle !

Ron se pencha doucement vers Hermione et scruta l'entrée. Une bonne quinzaine de Serpentard étaient entrés, avec à leur tête Draco Malfoy qui paradait comme un Prince. Zabini se tenait un peu à l'écart, l'air consterné par le comportement de ses pairs.

- Ils viennent bosser eux aussi ? ironisa Ron.

- Je crois qu'ils viennent bosser à leur manière, c'est-à-dire en forçant quelqu'un d'autre à travailler pour eux, répliqua Hermione. Bouge pas de là, je vais voir Blaise, ajouta-t-elle en avisant qu'il restait en retrait.

Ron réagit au quart de tour et la saisit par le poignet alors qu'elle se levait de sa chaise.

- Quoi ? Comment ça "je vais voir Blaise" ? Et depuis quand tu appelles un Serpentard par son _prénom_ ?

- Holalaaaa...

Hermione se rassit et entreprit d'expliquer rapidement l'histoire du message de Rogue et la décision de Harry.

- Ben moi je trouve qu'il a raison de réagir comme ça ! On va pas se bouger pour un crétin pareil ! s'exclama Ron, attirant de leur côté, malgré la distance qui les séparait, un regard foudroyant de Mme Pince sur leur attitude irrévérencieuse dans une bibliothèque.

- Moi aussi, mais je ne baisse pas les bras, murmura la jeune fille. Pendant l'après-midi, hier, je suis allée voir Blaise et... - arrête, Ron, il est de notre côté ! Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas des monstres ! - et donc je lui ai demandé d'accélérer le processus de décision de Draco - ne me regarde pas comme ça ! - de Malfoy, si tu préfères ! Ca fait quelques temps que je me rapproche des Serpentard...

- Attends, si je comprends bien, c'est pour des _Serpentard _que tu arrivais souvent en retard aux rendez-vous avec moi et Harry ?

- Exactement, Ron, et si ça ne te plaît pas, c'est la même chose ! Bon, maintenant Blaise est reparti. Tant pis... Je vais chercher des infos en plus dans l'étagère juste là-devant. Regarde un peu le livre que tu as ramené, entre temps.

Ron se concentra en ronchonnant sur les possibilités de Protection et de Guérison de Perfectus Protectum. Il ne pouvait rien voir, mais juste au bruit, il pouvait deviner que les Serpentard mettaient le bazar dans l'autre partie de la bibliothèque. Il entendait les cris de Mme Pince qui tentait de les forcer à déguerpir. Il sourit intérieurement. Au moins ces Serpentard **_là_ **ne changeraient jamais...

Avec un soupir, il releva la tête et croisa le regard réprobateur d'Hermione - non, pas réprobateur, plutôt... _qui engageait au silence_... Il eût du mal à comprendre avant de regarder un peu plus loin que le bout de son nez, pour voir un Draco Malfoy frigorifique s'approcher de leur côté. Apparemment, il n'avait pas vu Ron, caché derrière toutes ses étagères.

Ce dernier hésita entre se jeter sur Malfoy tout de suite à mains nues ou lui jeter un sort dont il se souviendrait, mais un dernier coup d'oeil à Hermione lui fit choisir une troisième hypothèse : attendre de voir comment se déroulerait la suite des événements.

Draco s'avançait vers le duo, sans avoir encore remarqué Ron derrière les rangées de bouquins entreposées devant lui. Il ne regardait qu'Hermione, de dos, en train apparemment de chercher quelque chose d'important. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les courbes attirantes du corps de la jeune fille, depuis sa nuque jusqu'à ses jambes fines dévoilées par la jupe mi-longue qu'elle portait, et il provoca sans le savoir un regard enragé deux mètres plus loin, de la part du rouquin qui avait bien vu son attitude.

- Alors, la Sang-de-Bourbe, tu joues encore les rats de bibliothèque ?

Hermione se tourna lentement vers lui, un sourire sympathiqueplaqué sur levisage.

- Tiens, Malfoy. Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ici ?

- Le plaisir ? Granger, je sais bien que je suis irrésistible, mais ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin... Je suis sûr que tu as quelques infos à nous donner pour le devoir de Rogue...

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te les donnerais ?

- Mais parce que tu es une gentilleGryffondor qui ne fait jamais de mal à personne de peur d'avoir un petit point en moins, voyons ! se moqua Malfoy dans un rictus.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et son sourire se décolla rapidement.

- Peut-être mais je suis douée en Métamorphoses... Ca te dit un petit tour en fouine, Draco ?

Le remarque déclencha le sourire de Ron derrière l'étagère de livres et l'expression de Malfoy junior se fit plus froide que jamais.

- Fais attention, la Sang-de-Bourbe, ou tu pourrais le regretter !

- Oh oui. Et tu vas peut-être appeler tes petits copains costauds pour réussir à avoir assez de cran pour me jeter un sort ?

Draco plongea la main dans sa poche, prêt à sortir sa baguette. Hermione, qui avait laissé la sienne sur sa cape à la table de Ron, eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'extrémité de l'instrument de bois sortir et se pointer vers elle, mais un sortilège bleuté jaillit à travers les livres, désarmant un Draco stupéfait.

Ron attrapa lestement la baguette du blond et le menaça à son tour.

- Alors Malfoy, on s'amuse à embêter les filles ? Ce n'est pas très gentleman !

Draco affichait une expression si méprisante qu'on aurait cru qu'il était prêt à vomir de dégoût sur le rouquin.

- Excuse-moi de t'ouvrir les yeux, mais tes manières de gentleman laissent encore à désirer, **_Weasel_** ! (°)

Ron grimaca.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de m'insulter, Malfoy !

Hermione à leurs côtés ne disait rien, observant avec inquiétude la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Ron se redressa un peu, faisant face à Draco de toute sa hauteur - il le dépassait d'ailleurs de plus d'une tête. Il lui jeta un regard joyeux et commença à rire doucement. Hermione regarda son ami avec sérieux, l'air de penser que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Ron, dit-elle, arrête cette comédie et partons, ça ne sert à rien !

- Mais non, Hermione, j'attends ça depuis si longtemps ! _**Enfin **_j'ai Draco Malfoy à ma merci... Mais quel dommage que la petite fouine ne piaille plus !

- Ron, stop !

Draco redressa le nez, la mâchoire crispée, avec un regard avada-kedavrisant en direction du jeune homme qui levait sa baguette pour lancer un sort.

- Ca fait quatre ans que j'en rêve, Malfoy...

- Non, Ron, ne fais pas ç...

- Crache-limace !

Le sortilège frappa brutalement Malfoy à l'estomac, le faisant se plier en deux.

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de voir la suite, car Hermione l'entraîna par le bras derrière l'étagère, ramassa leurs affaires - qu'elle lui jeta dans les bras - en toute hâte et courut à grandes enjambées vers la sortie.

Juste avant de passer la porte de la bibliothèque, Ron se retourna pour observer un Draco Malfoy au teint verdâtre, allongé par terre et parcouru de convulsions, crachant des limaces en grappe. Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait de lui-même, Ron se sentit mal en voyant son vieil ennemi se tordre sur le sol, repensant au moment où lui-même avait subi ce maléfice.

Il secoua la tête et se reprit, suivant son amie dans les couloirs.

_Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai à avoir pitié de Malfoy ?_

Les pas d'Hermione les avait conduits jusque devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame en Rose, qui regardait leur air affolé et perdu de façon plus que suspicieuse.

- Mais enfin Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu es PREFET !

- Ecoute, c'est comme ça... une impulsion... je ne peux pas tout contrôler !

- Et bien tu devrais ! Tu as des responsabilités !

Et dans un soupir de Ron, ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

**-- O -- O -- O -- Flash back d'une petite heure...**

Harry se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers les cachots où Rogue faisait habituellement ses cours. L'humidité devenait de plus en plus pesante au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait et des frissons parcouraient sa peau fraîche. Il chassait le mieux qu'il pouvait le sentiment d'anxiété grandissant qui l'habitait, sans vraiment y parvenir.

_Pffouuuuu... Calme... Caaaaaalme... Je vais bien, tout va bien... (1)_

Il arrivait devant la porte. Il regarda sa montre.

_13 h 59 et 45 secondes. Presque pile à l'heure...Tiens, je vais essayer un truc..._

Lorsque l'aiguille des secondes arriva sur le douze, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sourire Harry intérieurement.

_Gagné..._

Il fût accueilli d'une voix froide et distante par un Rogue aussi ténébreux que d'habitude.

- Entrez, Potter. Et la prochaine fois... frappez !

Harry pénétra dans la salle de classe habituelle. Rogue se dirigea jusqu'à son bureau, puis se retourna.

- Potter, votre petit cerveau se souvient sans doute des buts et origines de l'Occlumencie et de la Légilimencie, dont nous avions discuté l'année dernière ?

Harry restait silencieux tandis que Rogue le fixait.

_Oups... il attend peut-être une réponse ?_

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bien, je déteste me répéter... Cette fois-ci, je fermerais mon esprit de manière plus efficace que les fois précédentes. Vous remarquerez que l'absence de ma Pensine rend mes souvenirs plus vulnérables à vos intrusions, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus dégoûté.

Harry se remémora avec horreur le moment où la serre de rapace de Rogue s'était refermée sur son bras, dans la Pensine de ce dernier, et il en frissonna.

- Je suppose également que vous avez, entre hier et aujourd'hui, travaillé à vous rendre parfaitement imperméable à toute intrusion étrangère, Potter ?

- C'est-à-dire que... je n'ai pas eu le t...

- C'est la guerre, Potter, il n'y a PAS de temps !

- Je le sais, monsieur.

- Alors en position, Potter. Préparez-vous...

Harry se sentait étrangement ailleurs, comme s'il pensait vivre autre chose que la réalité. Rogue n'était pas aussi désagréable que d'habitude, il employait toujours son ton méprisant, mais il y avait presque une note _protectrice_ dans sa voix.

_Harry, tu perds la boule ! Rogue, protecteur ? Concentre-toi, plutôt, tu vas bien devoir lutter contre un Legilimens accomp..._

- Legilimens !

_Non ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Stop ! Doucement Harry, calme-toi..._

Harry se sentait flotter, comme transporté dans une autre dimension, dans un rêve. Il vit une image très floue se dessiner devant ses yeux fermés. L'image d'un homme au faciès de serpent, avec deux yeux d'un rouge sanglant qui se plissaient de rage et qui le fixaient furieusement, qui s'approchaient, devenaient de plus en plus clairs, de plus en plus nets, qui...

_NON ! Il ne verra pas ça ! Il ne LE verra pas !_

L'image se fixa, recula lentement... puis plus vite, devenant de plus en plus floue, jusqu'à disparaître. Harry se retrouva dans le noir le plus total. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus r...

_Ah si... comme un trottinement... comme si une souris parcourait mon crâne... elle cherche quelque chose... _

Une sensation de perte de contrôle accompagnait le parcours de la bestiole... ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus prononcés, de plus en plus appuyés, et chacun envahissait de plus en plus le cerveau de Harry...

_Elle va trouver ce qu'elle cherche... Où est-elle ? Où est cette saleté ?_

Comme si son cerveau n'avait attendu que cette question, tout s'illumina, et Harry parvint à visualiser la souris en question. Il se l'imaginait dans un grand labyrinthe blanc, aux parois recouverts de portes closes.

_C'est l'intérieur de mon crâne, ça ?_

La souris trottinait vers lui, une belle souris blanche qui se redressa soudain de toute sa hauteur, dont le museau et le corps se transformèrent pour laisser finalement s'avancer un homme vêtu de sombre de la tête aux pieds, au teint cireux, qui marchait d'un pas conquérant dans le dédale luminescent de l'esprit de Harry.

_Rogue... Il explore mon esprit, il cherche une faiblesse... C'est ça, compte là dessus ! Vais pas me laisse visiter comme ça, moi ! _

Rogue s'arrêta soudain de marcher. Il avait choisi l'une des portes, au hasard semblait-il.

_NON ! Non je ne veux pas que tu passes cette porte ! Tu ne la passeras pas ! Si tu passes celle-là, tu passeras toutes les autres ! Je ne veux PAS ! _

Harry refusait de laisser quelqu'un le visiter ainsi comme si tout lui appartenait. Il tenta de fermer les portes de son esprit, de les verrouiller, de les protéger.

Rogue approcha sa main de la poignée.

Harry se concentra le plus qu'il put, chassant tout de son esprit, ne visualisant plus que l'homme qui approchait ses doigts longs et fins de la poignée rugueuse.

_Il ne l'aura pas ! Allez, Harry, imagine-toi que c'est ce que tu as de plus précieux, que tu dois en préserver l'accès coûte que coûte... Oui. Je suis un requin et je garde précieusement mon trésor... Quiconque approche, je le mords ! Viens là ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Rogue ! Approche tes doigts... Viens vers moi, et tu le regretteras !_

A cet instant, le Rogue visualisé effleura à peine la poignée de la porteque tout bascula pour Harry. Son professeur, dans une explosion d'une brutalité inouïe, se fit violemment repousser en arrière. Des images furtives apparurent alors au Gryffondor paniqué, tandis que Rogue était projeté contre le mur situé en face de la porte.

Un Voldemort aux yeux amusés qui prononçait un "Endoloris" pendant que Rogue commençait à se convulser par terre.

Une conversation entre Voldemort et Rogue, qui était à genoux. Ce dernier paraissait jeune, il doit avoir tout au plus une vingtaine d'années. Harry bascula dans une autre souvenir.

Un Rogue très jeune, seize ans tout au plus, bien coiffé, aux cheveux soyeux, se dandinait sur place. Il attendait quelqu'un dans la neige. Une lueur illuminason visage, le transformant radicalement : la personne attendue étaitarrivée et s'approchait lentement.

_Il est méconnaissable comme ça. Il a l'air heureux... Mais qui est-ce qu'il attend ?_

Harry distingua une silhouette gracile, un visage fin, de beaux et grands yeux, d'un vert émeraude étincelant... ces yeux qui ressemblent tant aux siens...

- CELA SUFFIT !

Harry se retrouva projeté sur le sol de pierre dur et froid, à genoux, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

_De retour dans la réalité..._

Rogue était appuyé d'une main à son bureau, debout, mais légèrement haletant. Harry tenta de se relever, mais ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui. Il sentit une main aux doigts fermes le saisir pour le mettre debout et ne jeta même pas un coup d'oeil à son Professeur.

- Bravo, Potter.

_Quoi ? Rogue me félicite ?_

- Bravo, vraiment. Je ne pensais jamais avoir à vous le dire, mais là, vous dépassez mon entendement... Vous avez fait des progrès spectaculaires depuis l'année dernière... dit le Maître des Potions dans un souffle, sans regarder Harry.

_Mais je n'ai rien fait moi ! J'ai suivi mon instinct, c'est tout !_

- Votre apprentissage de l'Occlumencie est _**enfin**_ terminé... Il ne vous manque plus que le facteur "temps", comme vous pouvez le constater ! finit-il en désignant l'horloge de la salle d'un mouvement gracieux et négligent de la main, toujours sans poser ses yeux sur le jeune homme brun - qui sentait son souffle regagner lentement ses poumons.

Harry regarda la pendule et ses aiguilles.

_Quoi ?19 h 35 ? J'ai passé plus de cinq heures avec Rogue dans mon crâne ? Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'est écoulé que dix minutes !_

Quand il se remémora soudain tout ce qu'il avait vu, et surtout la dernière chose qu'il avait vue...

_Ce visage, ces yeux..._

Il eut un vertige, et Rogue_ ne put pas_ ne pas remarquer son vacillement. Pourtant, il fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous pouvez partir, Potter. Je vous attend pour une prochaine séance dans deux semaines, à la même heure, le temps que vous vous exerciez chaque soir.

Harry avait tant de choses qui travaillaient à présent dans son esprit qu'il était persuadé que Rogue entendait toutes les questions qu'il se posait comme s'il les formulait à voix haute. Pourtant il prit la parole, d'une voix enrouée par sa gorge si sèche :

- Vous... Vous êtes... Vous êtes sorti avec...

- Bonne nuit, Potter. Cela suffira pour ce soir, le coupa Rogue d'un ton étrangement plus chevrotant que glacé.

Puis il le repoussa durement hors de sa salle de classe, toujours sans croiser son regard, et claqua la porte. Une volée de petites flammes noires apparurent sur celle-ci pour l'empêcher d'entrer à nouveau.

Harry, les sourcils froncés, l'esprit aussi en bataille que ses cheveux, s'en fut à travers Poudlard rejoindre ses amis dans leur Salle Commune. Les portes du château étaient fermées dès dix-neuf heures pour les élèves normaux, donc ils ne pouvaient plus être sur le Stade de Quidditch.

Il avait l'intention de leur parler de tout, sauf de sa dernière vision dans l'esprit de Rogue. Ca, c'était une affaire personnelle sur laquelle il enquêterait seul...

D'un autre côté, si il avait prêté plus d'attention au visage de son Maître des Potions avant de partir, Harry aurait pu remarquer qu'une belle larme transparente et légèrement salée avait coulé sur sa joue, traçant un sillon d'une profondeur sans nom sur son teint cireux, etmaculant ses lèvres tremblantes d'une fine pellicule de douleur et de chagrin.

* * *

_**Voilàààà... ahah... chu méchante hein ? une fin pareille ! Je vous l'avait bien diiiiiittt !**_

_Alors de quel côté qu'il va être notre drakie chéri ? quelle vengeance va-t-il faire subir à notre rouquin impulsif ?_

_Quelle est la relation qui unissait notre cher professeur de potion à... ? Mais je pense que vous avez deviné de qui il s'agit, c'est évident !_

_Et toujours l'éternelle question (pas trop soulevée dans ce chapitre, je vous l'accorde) : quel est le plan de cet infâme Voldy ?_

_Va-t-on enfin le savoir, didjû ?_

_**Je ne vous dit rien ! Ou alors,peut-être dans le chapitre suivant, dont le titre sera :"De nouveaux pouvoirs"... ****maintenant place aux reviewwwwwsss!**_

**Poutous à tous !**

* * *

(°) **Weasel :** belette en anglais, c'est une insulte d'autant plus méchante qu'elle atteint par là le nom de famille de Ron, qui est presque un anagramme, et puis de toute façon, les anglais détestent ces bestioles, donc se faire traiter de belette... 

(1) Ca c'est un petit clin d'oeil à Greemy, qui adore cette phrase... L'originale est dans une fiction dont je ne me rapelle plus le titre ni l'auteur. Normalement, c'est :"Je vais bien, tout va bien, je suis gay, tout me plait ..."mais j'ai coupé la fin, qui n'a rien à voir avec ma fic, lol !


	5. De nouveaux pouvoirs

**Titre : **Harry Potter et la sphère des âmes

**Auteur :** toujours moa... myrmeca... votre dévouée et gentillette myrmeca qui continue à torturer vos persos favoris !

**Disclaimer :** comme d'hab... blabla, pas à moi... bléblé, pas de procès... panpan, pas d'argent... bon j'arrête la version musicale, je pense pas que ça aura trop de succès, lol...

**Spoiler :** toujours pareil... les 6 premiers tomes !

Courage et bonne lecture...

* * *

**Les dernières phrases du chapitre quatre :**

Harry, les sourcils froncés, l'esprit aussi en bataille que ses cheveux, s'en fut à travers Poudlard rejoindre ses amis dans leur Salle Commune. Les portes du château étaient fermées dès dix-neuf heures pour les élèves normaux, donc ils ne pouvaient plus être sur le Stade de Quidditch.

Il avait l'intention de leur parler de tout, sauf de sa dernière vision dans l'esprit de Rogue. Ca, c'était une affaire personnelle sur laquelle il enquêterait seul...

D'un autre côté, si il avait prêté plus d'attention au visage de son Maître des Potions avant de partir, Harry aurait pu remarquer qu'une belle larme transparente et légèrement salée avait coulé sur sa joue, traçant un sillon d'une profondeur sans nom sur son teint cireux, et maculant ses lèvres tremblantes d'une fine pellicule de douleur et de chagrin.

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : De nouveaux pouvoirs**

Il était très tôt. En ce jeudi matin, à travers la fenêtre du bureau de Dumbledore, le soleil levant jetait ses rayons sur les nombreux objets argentés de la belle pièce circulaire, faisant miroiter les vitres étincelantes des armoires et illuminant progressivement les tableaux accrochés aux murs.

Un homme qui semblait assez âgé, au nez aquilin, aux lunettes en forme de demi-lune et portant une longue barbe blanche se leva du fauteuil confortable installé derrière son bureau et se dirigea vers l'une de ses armoires d'un pas assuré. Il en ouvrit un battant et saisit une large bassine de pierre sculptée dans laquelle semblait remuer de l'argent liquide, brillant d'une douce lueur métallique, presque apaisante.

Au moment où il posa la bassine sur un coin de son bureau, un phénix aux couleurs flamboyantes s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte et se posa sur son perchoir en brassant doucement l'air de ses grandes ailes de feu. Il poussa un roucoulement musical vers l'homme, qui lui adressa un sourire complice.

Il y eût un bruit discret derrière la porte, sur laquelle quelques coups furent portés.

- Entrez, Minerva.

Tandis que la grande femme aux lunettes carrées et à l'allure sévère se faufilait par la porte, il lui désigna l'un des sièges en face de son bureau.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Une petite tasse de thé ?

Le professeur McGonagall n'esquissa même pas un sourire.

- Albus… Ne pouvez-vous en venir directement aux faits, pour une fois ?

Dumbledore eût un petit sourire en coin.

- Je sais bien que vous avez cours avec les 6ème année dans un peu plus d'une heure, mais il nous faut attendre Severus et Remus. Ce que j'ai à dire les concerne également tous deux. Patientons. Toujours pas de thé ? ajouta-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

Les lèvres de Minerva s'incurvèrent légèrement et elle acquiesça.

- C'est menthe pour vous, je ne me trompe pas ?

- Non, Albus, caramel, sourit Minerva.

- Je confonds sans arrêt avec Severus… murmura le directeur pour lui-même.

D'un mouvement de baguette élégant et gracieux, il fit apparaître un plateau sur lequel se trouvait un service en porcelaine et l'eau bouillante se versa généreusement dans deux tasses séparées, sous le regard amusé du professeur McGonagall.

- Vous devriez sourire plus souvent Minerva, cela transforme agréablement votre visage, dit-il soudain.

Léger froncement de sourcil, qui bien vite disparaît sous le regard chaleureux de Dumbledore.

- Albus, j'ai en ce moment tant de raison de m'inquiéter de ce qu'il risque d'advenir que les sourires sur mon visage se font rares…

- Alors je suis navré d'ajouter dans les prochaines minutes une détresse supplémentaire à votre palmarès, ma chère…

Minerva McGonagall poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant d'avaler une gorgée de son thé brûlant. Puis elle observa Dumbledore remuer consciencieusement sa cuillère dans sa tasse avant de la porter délicatement à ses lèvres pour tester la chaleur de son breuvage.

- Comment parvenez-vous à demeurer si serein ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers elle en esquissant un sourire débordant de gentillesse, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement et de gaieté.

- Peut-être parce que je suis toujours resté au fond de moi un enfant très insouciant !

Ce fut cette fois-ci un soupir désespéré qui sortit de la gorge du professeur de Métamorphose, qui aurait sans doute préféré une réponse plus sérieuse.

- Ou peut-être parce que je sais que le Mal est une chose immuable, et que mon rôle est seulement d'empêcher que ses manifestations empirent ou se multiplient…

Minerva le fixa un moment sans rien dire. Il avait eu un sourire un peu fataliste en prononçant cette phrase et pourtant une immense aura de confiance émanait de lui. Elle ne put se retenir de poser une autre question :

- Pouvez-vous réellement vous contenter de ce rôle, Albus ?

- Bien sûr que non… Je m'échine également de mon côté à forger des idées qui me survivront. Des gens me soutiennent dans cette tâche, surtout vous Minerva, et je vous en suis particulièrement reconnaissant…

Elle faillit se sentir gênée sous son regard lumineux de sincérité, mais un petit coup frappé à la porte tomba comme une distraction à point nommé. Le regard de Dumbledore se fit à peine plus sérieux lorsqu'il prononça un « Entrez, Severus » sur un ton de franche camaraderie.

_Il sait toujours qui est derrière sa porte, c'en est déconcertant. Heureusement qu'il a trop de politesse pour en faire étalage._

Un homme au teint pâle, à la peau presque blanche fit royalement son entrée, balayant lentement la pièce de ses deux iris noir ébène qui semblaient, bizarrement, moins froids que d'ordinaire.

- Bonsoir, Minerva, dit-il en courbant très légèrement la tête. Albus…

Un simple regard fut échangé entre les deux hommes avant que le directeur ne prenne la parole :

- Thé à la menthe, Severus ?

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Severus, après un bref acquiescement, se faisait assaillir au sens propre du terme par sa tasse de thé, d'où s'échappait un fumet divin. Le directeur lui fit signe de prendre place dans l'un des nombreux sièges.

- Toujours pile à l'heure, Severus, comme d'habitude !

- Qui attendons-nous ? demanda platement le professeur de Potions, qui malgré les apparences, ne crachait pas sur le compliment.

- Remus ne devrait plus tarder, sourit Dumbledore.

L'emploi du prénom de l'un des ex-Maraudeurs fit se lever un sourcil étonné chez Rogue.

- Et en quoi le _loup-garou_ est-il concerné par les affaires de Poudlard ? lança-t-il sèchement.

- Il est concerné par ce qui concerne Harry, Severus…

Rogue se crispa une demi-seconde durant lorsque Harry fut évoqué. Dumbledore continua :

- Il est devenu son tuteur légal depuis 5 mois et la sécurité de Harry compte plus que tout à ses yeux, il l'a clairement fait comprendre. Je me dois de le tenir au courant.

Puis il ajouta d'un ton amusé :

- Entrez, Remus, je ne veux pas faire attendre plus encore mes charmants hôtes…

Le visage crispé par l'anxiété de Remus passa l'embrasure de la porte, puis son corps, portant toujours les sempiternels vêtements usés, et il s'installa dans le siège vide que Dumbledore lui désignait, sous le regard dédaigneux de Severus.

- J'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation. Qu'arrive-t-il à Harry ? demanda rapidement le lycanthrope.

- Il n'y a pas de raison de s'en faire, Lupin, répondit Rogue d'une voix mielleuse et mesurée. Potter a toujours des ennuis, et s'en tire toujours tout seul sans la moindre égratignure, et sans devoir rendre de compte à personne par la suite. Je suppose que c'est de famille, ajouta-t-il dans un grondement.

- Calmez-vous, calmez-vous, tempéra Dumbledore alors que Lupin se préparait à se jeter sur son ancien camarade. Faites preuve de sagesse, vous n'êtes plus des enfants.

Se faire traiter de gamins calma un peu les ardeurs des deux ennemis qui s'étaient levé et dont les visages se trouvaient à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se rassirent lentement dans leurs fauteuils respectifs en continuant à se lancer des regards haineux, faisant naître un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Dumbledore et un réprobateur sur celles de Minerva.

- Harry a plus de problème que vous ne le pensez, Severus. Et vous aussi, d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté…

Les trois personnes présentes lancèrent un regard perplexe sur un Dumbledore qui avait à présent tout le sérieux du monde dans ses prunelles bleues.

Severus était impassible, mais ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit en désordre.

_L'Occlumancie.. Il lui a dit pour… le Serment. Non, c'est impossible, il n'a clairement vu que la dernière scène avec… Lily…_

Une vague de tristesse submergea Severus, dont les yeux noirs se voilèrent imperceptiblement. Dumbledore poursuivit :

- Hier…

_Oh non…_

- …matin, …

_Ouuuufff…_

- … Harry est venu me voir pour me rapporter un rêve qu'il avait eu. Ou ce qu'il pensait être un rêve.

_Ah oui! Comment ai-je pu oublier cela ? Ce morveux et ses prémonitions…_

- Et je me suis rendu compte que l'idée de lui faire reprendre les cours d'Occlumencie était la meilleure chose que j'ai pu mettre en place cette année.

- Qu'a-t-il vu, Mr le directeur ? intervint Lupin, qui fixait toujours Severus avec rage.

Un Severus qui, quant à lui, n'avait pas besoin de la réponse de Dumbledore pour savoir avec précision ce que ce Diable de Gosse avait pu voir.

- Il a été le témoin d'une scène entre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, ce qui pourrait sembler banal, car il rêve de cela à longueur de temps, mais Severus m'a rapporté de sa soirée le même récit, à quelques exceptions près…

- Qu'a-t-il vu précisément, Albus ? questionna nerveusement McGonagall, qui n'avait jusque-là presque rien dit.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a semble-t-il l'envie d'avoir une entrevue avec un élève de Poudlard pendant la sortie de Pré-au-Lard... Ce que je n'ai nullement l'intention de compromettre, contrairement à mes habitudes.

- Mais - maisAlbus... Pourquoi laissez-vous une chance à Vous-Savez-Qui ? bégaya McGonagall, choquée par la phrase que venait de prononcer le Directeur.

- Nous l'avons trop longtemps protégé, répondit Severus tandis que Albus souriait à l'intervention de son Maître des Potions. Il est temps qu'il affronte son destin et ses choix...

- Qui est cet élève, Albus ? Puis-je être d'une quelconque aide ?

- Les détails sont pour le moment sans importance dans notre cas, Minerva, dit doucement Dumbledore, lui faisant comprendre qu'il préférait que le nombre de personnes au courant demeure le plus restreint possible. L'important est que Harry a su pénétrer la réalité de Lord Voldemort sans que ce dernier s'en rende compte.

Les trois invités tressaillirent en entendant le nom honni, mais furent bien vite distraits de leur frisson :

- Ses pouvoirs d'Ataraxus se développent bien plus vite que je ne le pensais, sourit malicieusement Albus.

Pendant une longue minute, il n'y eut plus un bruit ni un mouvement dans la grande pièce circulaire, puis le ronron des objets magiques dans le bureau reprit, puis les respirations recommencèrent leur discret sifflement et enfin, Lupin se mit à rire.

- Un… un Ataraxus ?Dumbledore, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

- Si. Parfaitement.

Le rire de Lupin s'effondra littéralement.

- Mais… Harry ne peut pas en être un ! C'est impossible !

- Apprenez que l'impossible n'est pas de ce monde, Remus, répliqua le directeur, un sourire calme toujours accroché aux lèvres et se délectant d'une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Mais pourquoi ne peut-il en être un, d'après vous ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas un descendant de Rowena Serdaigle ! protesta Remus d'une voix presque suppliante.

Dumbledore reprit une autre gorgée de thé, finissant sa tasse, puis la reposant calmement sur son plateau métallique. McGonagall et Rogue le fixaient avec impatience, attendant qu'il s'explique, et Lupin avait l'air perdu. Son argument désespéré n'avait pas l'air d'avoir touché Dumbledore. Harry était-il… ? Non ! Rowena Serdaigle n'avait eu qu'un seul enfant, une fille, qui était morte à la naissance selon les données historiques, c'était complètement impossible que Harry soit son descendant. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'être devenu autrement…

Les Ataraxus, dans l'histoire, étaient très rares, il n'y en avait eu que quatre recensés depuis les débuts du Monde Sorcier : trois femmes et un homme. Ces sorciers spécifiques avaient des dons étonnants, tant dans la pratique de la Magie que dans les sciences spirituelles comme la Legilimencie ou l'Occlumancie, si étonnants qu'ils en devenaient parfois dangereux si le propriétaire ne savait pas les maîtriser.

Cette mutation chez les Sorciers n'apparaissait que chez les femmes, ne se transmettant ensuite qu'à leurs descendants, si il y en avait, sautant souvent plusieurs générations avant de réapparaître. Rowena Serdaigle le tenait de son arrière-grand-mère qui, elle, avait des dons si accomplis qu'elle pouvait créer un tremblement de terre rien qu'en y pensant. Elle avait également la sagesse qui allait avec...

Et Harry serait ce genre de Sorcier ? Un Ataraxus ?

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, chacun restant attentif à ce qui allait en sortir.

- Harry n'est pas un descendant de Rowena en effet, et c'est un homme, par conséquent il ne devrait pas être un Ataraxus. _Mais Voldemort en est un_. Il le lui a transmis par ce contact si spécial, ce lien créé entre eux par l'Avada Kedavra.

- Mais nous en revenons au même problème, Albus ! s'écria Minerva. Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas un descendant de Serdaigle !

- Si, il l'est…

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Severus.

- J'affirme que Lord Voldemort est le descendant de Rowena Serdaigle, au même titre qu'il est le descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

Encore un lourd silence stupéfait.

- Comment pouvez-vous être si catégorique ? grogna Severus.

- L'Histoire est très compliquée, commença Dumbledore. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à réunir les pièces du puzzle et, encore maintenant, il m'en manque une bonne partie. Mais je vais vous faire part de ce que j'ai découvert grâce aux petites parties de mémoire des Quatre Fondateurs contenues… dans le Choixpeau.

Dumbledore fit un geste élégant vers l'une de ses étagères, du haut de laquelle le-dit Choixpeau leur fit un clin d'œil taquin.

- Mais je croyais que seules les volontés de Répartition des Fondateurs avaient été scellées à l'intérieur de ce chapeau ! s'exclama Lupin. Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Non, Remus. A la mort des Fondateurs, une partie de leur mémoire a été, selon leurs vœux, enfermée avec celle des autres dans le Choixpeau, raffermissant sa personnalité chaque fois un peu plus. Mais seule une part minime de cette mémoire a été conservée et des éléments décisifs me manquent…

- Je suppose que Salazar ne s'est pas abaissé à confier sa mémoire à un vulgaire morceau de tissu, n'est-ce pas ? lança narquoisement Severus sous les protestations indignées du Choixpeau.

- En effet, c'est l'une des pièces qui me font défaut, acquiesça sobrement Dumbledore.

Puis il agita sa baguette vers le Choixpeau qu'il fit se poser délicatement sur son bureau, devant ses trois invités.

- Maintenant, vous allez entendre ce que j'ai entendu, murmura-t-il.

Et il jeta un sort dans une langue étrange sur le chapeau frémissant d'anticipation. Une lumière violette enveloppa le vieux chiffon à poussière (comme l'appelaient certains élèves) et la fente de sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser filtrer une voix grave, impersonnelle, qui commença son récit lentement :

"_Les Quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, scellèrent cette mémoire en l'an 1180 de notre ère."_

Un rire joyeux retentit dans la pièce, sortant de la bouche du Choixpeau comme d'un magnétophone, puis de petits hologrammes apparurent sur le bureau directorial.

"- Allez, venez tous ! Rowena, sors de ce livre, Godric, repose cette épée et Salazar, arrête de bouder en attendant le moment où tu pourras étrangler ton meilleur ami !

Le petit hologramme de Serpentard se redressa de toute sa hauteur, indigné :

- D'abord, je ne veux pas l'étrangler, mais le taillader ! C'est un combat à l'épée ! Et ensuite je ne boude pas, je me concentre, ce n'est pas pareil !

Un gros rire résonna :

- En tout cas tu tires toujours la même_ tronche_, vil serpent ! lança Godric en mettant une grande claque dans le dos de Salazar, dont les genoux plièrent sous le choc."

Minerva ne put s'empêcher de penser que Godric avait des manières qui ressemblaient étrangement à celles de Hagrid...

"Agacé, l'hologramme de Serpentard repoussa dignement la main de Godric et se rapprocha de Rowena, qui lisait tranquillement. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui déposa un léger baiser dans le cou. Elle gloussa doucement en frissonnant et referma son livre pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Elga eût un soupir résigné et regarda Godric :

- On arrivera à les décoller, tu penses ?

- Non, je ne crois pas... sourit le rouge et or, qui malgré tout semblait légèrement crispé.

- Salazaaaaaaaaar, Rowenaaaaaaaa... Vous voulez bien me faire le faveur de vous lâcher un peu ? C'est mon anniversaire quand même ! 25 ans, ça se fête !

Une petit minute plus tard - les vêtements bleus et verts des deux amants étant redevenus deux couleurs distinctes - ils se prirent par la main et avancèrent vers les deux autres qui souriaient."

Dans une autre réalité, Dumbledore fit accélérer le passage du repas d'anniversaire et de l'ouverture spectaculaire - car magique - des cadeaux, puis il fit reprendre à la mémoire sa vitesse initiale.

"- Un dernier toast à notre géniale Elga ! dit Rowena en levant son verre.

- A Elga ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

Elle éclata de rire et les regarda vider leur verre d'un trait.

- Merci beaucoup... Vous tous... Surtout toi, Godric, ajouta-elle avec un sourire moqueur qui partait d'un côté de son visage pour aller toucher l'autre. Surtout toi, pour m'avoir trouvé cette jolie coupe pour boire mon vin ! ironisa-t-elle en tendant la coupe dorée à bout de bras, la retournant pour l'observer sous tous les angles.

Ils rirent puis Rowena se fit plus sérieuse :

- Pour clore la soirée, Salazar et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer...

- Ne me dis pas que.. commença Elga, puis elle regarda plus attentivement Rowena, ses yeux fixes devenant totalement blancs pendant une demi-seconde. Ouaahhhhh, c'est génial ! Rowie, pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?

- Toujours trop curieuse, toi, avec tes pouvoirs de Médicomage, grogna Salazar. On ne peut même plus dire les choses nous-mêmes !

Elga lui tira la langue. Godric était complètement perdu:

- Euh... Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ?

- Dans... huit mois, c'est ça ? fit Elga, attendant l'acquiescement que Rowena lui donna, tu auras un mini-Salazar ou une mini-Rowena qui te criera dans les oreilles !"

-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Dumbledore arrêta là le sortilège et reposa calmement le chapeau sur son étagère, sous le regard toujours médusé des trois autres, tandis que les hologrammes des Quatre Fondateurs disparaissaient peu à peu, laissant entrevoir la mine triste et douloureuse d'un Gryffondor qui quittait brutalement la table.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Dumbledore aurait apprécié de voir le visage de Rogue si expressif, mais il avait quelques détails à éclaircir pour faire disparaître cet air sidéré de leurs visages. Il prit lentement la parole, pour qu'il réussissent à assimiler ce qu'il allait dire :

- Ce n'est que l'une des nombreuses mémoires présentes à l'intérieur du Choixpeau. Après l'étude de toutes ces mémoires, j'en suis arrivé aux déductions suivantes : Rowena et Salazar ont eu une petite fille qui, contrairement à la rumeur, n'est pas morte à la naissance, mais a été enlevée par son père...

Les trois autres étaient trop stupéfaits pour réagir à l'incohérence de la phrase, qui leur fut pourtant expliquée quelques secondes plus tard.

- Cette mémoire est le dernier souvenir des Quatre Fondateurs où ils soient réunis. D'après les mémoires des trois autres, Salazar a changé radicalement à partir de cette soirée, quand il a vu Godric quitter la pièce. Il est devenu jaloux, suspicieux, il a soupçonné une histoire d'amour entre Godric et Rowena et sa brutalité a pris le dessus sur sa courtoisie et sa dignité habituelle. Il s'est plongé activement dans la Magie Noire et a pénétré dans un cercle vicieux qui a poussé sa concubine à le quitter, malgré le fait qu'elle porte son enfant. Cela l'a rendu fou de rage lorsqu'il a compris qu'elle allait vraiment partir... Et sa fureur n'a fait que croître quand il a appris qu'elle se mettait en couple avec Godric Gryffondor. Il a disparu pendant des mois, et à la naissance de sa fille... il l'a enlevée... Les mémoires scellées dans le Choixpeau n'en disent pas plus long, mais pour le moment, il n'y a aucune preuve que quelqu'un, un jour, ait revu Danae Serpentard en vie...

Ce fut un silence brutal qui accueillit les paroles de Dumbledore. Chacun évitait soigneusement le regard des autres de peur d'y lire la même chose que dans le leur.

_Tristesse, angoisse, stupéfaction..._

Severus se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

- Donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait le descendant d'une femme que _personne **jamais**_ n'a rencontrée, de -

- Danae Serpentard, le coupa Dumbledore.

- Oui. Enfin bref... il aurait hérité, à travers je ne sais combien de génération de sang-purs, des pouvoirs d'Ataraxus de Rowena Serdaigle, puis aurait transmis à Potter -

- De façon mesurée, je tiens à le préciser ! les informa le directeur.

- Est-ce que vous avez bientôt fini de me couper la parole ? ragea Rogue.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Dumbledore se mit à rire doucement dans sa barbe, apparemment amusé d'avoir réussi à faire perdre son calme à son Maître des Potions.

- Et il aurait donc transmis ses pouvoirs à Potter... _de façon mesurée_, appuya-t-il en fixant Dumbledore. Eh bien... Ceci explique cela, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

- Pardon ? l'apostropha Minerva.

- Oh. Et bien, cela explique ses "progrès soudains" en Occlumancie.

- Progrès qu'il vous faudra peut-être affronter ce soir, Minerva, avança Dumbledore. Votre séance d'entraînement risque d'être mouvementée...

Il eût un sourire encourageant vers sa collègue, qui se sentit soudain encore moins bien qu'auparavant, puis il se tourna vers Rogue.

- Severus, je ne vous en ait pas parlé immédiatement ce matin car il était important que le cas de Harry vous soit exposé mais... une information "arrivée par erreur" aux oreilles de Lord Voldemort me fait penser que vous courrez un grave danger. Il a chargé Bellatrix Lestrange de trouver qui le trahissait parmi ses serviteurs...

Rogue se leva d'un bond de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte à grands pas.

- Où allez-vous, Severus ? s'écria Minerva, une lueur terrifiée dans le regard.

- Chez moi. J'ai quelques petites choses à régler.

- Avant que vous ne partiez, Seveurs, j'ai une dernière question, lui lança le directeur. Savez-vous où est Lucius Malfoy en ce moment ?

- En mission. Nous n'en savons pas plus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a dit - hurlé plutôt - de ne plus revenir tant qu'il n'aurait pas de résultats concrets, donc nous ne l'avons pas revu depuis six mois.

- Merci, Severus, fit Dumbledore tandis que le Maître des Potions s'empressait de sortir. C'est bien ce que je craignais...

Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

- Vous pouvez enfin vous retirer, Minerva. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez pour Harry. Remus... j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer dans cette Pensine, ajouta-t-il en désignant son bureau, sur lequel l'objet était toujours posé. Et une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier...

**-- O -- O -- O --**

- Ma mort est assurée...

Il était 8 heures du matin dans la Grande Salle et à la table des Gryffondors régnait une certaine agitation. Hermione roulait des yeux pendant que Harry tentait de réconforter son meilleur ami, dont la couleur du visage pouvait être aisément assimilée à un lait caillé laissé très très longtemps au soleil et à l'air libre.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, Ronald Weasley ! s'exaspéra Hermione. Au mieux, tu auras un ou deux mois de retenue, au pire, quelques membres en moins...

- Malfoy lui a dit, Hermione, c'est une évidence, chuchota Ron d'un air désespéré. Tu as vu comment elle m'a fixé à travers l'entrebaîllement de la porte de la Salle des Professeurs ?

- Premièrement, au début, le professeur McGonagall ne **TE** fixait pas, mais **NOUS** fixait tous les trois, en se demandant sûrement pourquoi nous nous baladions dans les couloirs à six heures et demie du matin.

- C'est bien toi, ça, nous faire lever à pas d'heure pour bosser à la bibliothèque, intervint Harry. Tu vas nous tuer de travail alors que ce n'est même pas une année d'examens.

- Deuxièmement... poursuivit Hermione. Elle ne **T'**aurais sans doute pas fixé aussi suspicieusement si la Baguette Farceuse de Fred et George que tu avais mise dans ta poche s'était transformée en autre chose que Miss Teigne - que tu t'appliquais ensuite à étrangler de tes propres mains.

Harry étouffa un rire en se rappellant la scène, devant l'air consterné de son ami.

- Et troisièmement, Malfoy ne l'a dit à personne, affirma catégoriquement Hermione.

- Tiens, tu ne l'appelles plus Draco ? ironisa le rouquin.

Harry et Hermione levèrent les yeux aux ciel de concert. Harry avait été mis au courant par Ron de la proximité d'Hermione avec certains Serpentard et ne s'en était pas alarmé autant que le jeune Weasley.

- Ron, je t'en prie, arrête tes scènes de jalousie... Je dis ça simplement parce que ce n'est plus son caractère. Il a mûri depuis notre première année, comme nous tous - quoique je commence à me poser des questions dans ton cas. Tu peux être sûr qu'il préfèrera se venger lui-même...

- Merci, Mione, tu me rassures, gronda Ron, arborant à présent un air renfrogné.

A ce moment précis, une tornade trousse leur fonça dessus, manquant de peu de s'écrouler sur Harry.

Une fois que le "vent" se fut calmé, ils reconnurent Ginny, essoufflée, dont les longs cheveux flamboyants dansaient autour d'elle. Elle tentait de progressivement reprendre son souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, soeurette, de te jeter sur les gens comme ça ?

- J'ai... j'ai... regardez ce que je sais faire ! réussit-elle à articuler.

Elle releva la tête et ils distinguèrent des cernes sous ses jolis yeux bleu-verts. Quoiqu'elle ait voulu leur montrer, elle y avait passé pas mal de temps.

Elle s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin à moitié calciné qu'elle avait dans sa poche et le tendit à Hermione.

- Tiens ça, Hermione, s'il te plait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

- S'il te plait ! Regarde juste !

- D'accord...

Hermione se saisit du bout de parchemin et le tint par une extrémité à bout de bras, à 10 centimètres au-dessus de la table, comme Ginny le lui indiquait. La rouquine s'assit alors à table et se calma, se concentra, se relaxa... puis tendit brusquement la main droite vers le parchemin, dont l'extrémité supérieure s'embrasa tout d'un coup, consumée doucement par une flamme jaune rouge et bleue...

De surprise, Hermione lâcha le parchemin qui continua de brûler tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Ginny referme le poing.

- Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

- ...

- Ca ne vous fait rien ?

- Ginny, dit lentement Hermione. Comment fais-tu cela ?

- J'en sais rien, rigola-t-elle. Quand je me suis énervée contre un Serpentard, hier, j'ai tendu la main pour le menacer et ses cheveux se sont enflammés... Alors je me suis entraînée toute la nuit dans une salle de classe vide. Mais c'est plus facile quand je suis furieuse apparemment, et les flammes sont plus grandes.

- Et ça te vient d'où, ça ? demanda Harry.

- Je n'en sais rien !

- Personne ne t'a lancé de sort ou de maléfice ? continua Hermione.

- Non.

- Il faut que tu ailles voir Mme Pomfresh ! conseilla la brunette.

- Ah non ! Hors de question ! Je commence tout juste à me maîtriser !

- C'est la meilleure chose à faire ! Ron, tu es son frère, explique-lui où est son intér... Ron ?

Le jeune homme fixait la table - le parchemin - si intensément qu'on avait l'impression qu'il voyait à travers. Un sourire commençait à se dessiner doucement sur son visage.

- Ron ?

- Ca ne sert à rien d'aller voir Pomfresh, chuchota-t-il en souriant, sans quitter le parchemin des yeux. Je sais d'où ça lui vient.

Ses yeux quittèrent la feuille calcinée pour se poser sur sa soeur.

- Ginny, je te demande solennellement si tu veux garder ces pouvoirs.

- Bien sûr...

- Tu risques d'avoir des crises fureur, du mal à te contrôler, de te brûler... toujours aussi sûre ?

- Je prends les avantages et les inconvénients ! répondit Ginny avec fermeté.

On aurait dit que Ron avait appris son texte par coeur...

- Alors il n'est pas nécessaire que tu utilises ceci...

Et Ron passa par-dessus sa tête une fine chaîne de métal, au bout de laquelle était accroché un petit globe de verre, qui était caché sous son tee-shirt auparavant. Et dans ce globe flottait un disque de cuivre qui tournait. Sur lui-même et dans tous les sens... Un symbole en M avec une barre juste en-dessous était gravé sur le disque. Lorsqu'il se retourna dans l'autre sens, cela donna un W avec une barre au-dessus, puis, d'un quart de tour sur le côté, cela se transforma en un B, puis le disque recommença son manège indéfiniment.

Ginny regardait fixement le pendentif que Ron lui tendait, puis elle le prit doucement dans ses mains avancées en coupe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Ron eut un sourire et entama son explication.

- C'est un pendentif très spécial, qui se transmet depuis longtemps dans notre famille. Comme chez tous les sang-purs du Monde Sorcier.

- Ah oui, soupira doucement la rouquine. C'est pour ça qu'il met l'initiale de notre nom de famille, celle de Malfoy et celle de Sirius...

- Exactement... acquiesça Ron.

- Ce sont de nos jours les seules familles de véritables Sorciers au Sang-pur restantes, lâcha Hermione dans un souffle. Les descendants des autres familles se sont tous alliés à des Sorciers ordinaires ou des Moldus... ce qui n'est pas plus mal, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais pourquoi Ginny... a-t-elle le pouvoir de créer et de maîtriser le feu ? demanda judicieusement Harry. Parce que c'est bien ça non ?

Ron eût un sourire gigantesque en regardant son meilleur ami.

- Toutes les filles des familles de Sang-pur ont ce don. Mais généralement, on utilise sur elle dès la naissance le pouvoir de ce pendentif pour que cela ne crée pas de problème plus tard. Mes parents ont voulu laisser le choix à leur petite Virginia... C'est la seule fille de la famille depuis plusieurs générations. Par contre les garçons n'ont aucun pouvoir - ce sont les héritiers de la famille selon la coutume. Mais c'est pas plus mal, on ne sera pas de trop pour la contrôler.

Le rouquin se tourna à nouveau vers sa soeur.

- Si un jour tu veux te débarrasser de ton pouvoir, il te suffit de graver ton prénom sur la boule de verre passée autour de ton cou, puis d'y appliquer une petite flamme... de quelque nature que ce soit, ajouta-t-il en riant. Que ce soit ton pouvoir ou une flamme réelle, cela ne changera rien.

Ginny hocha tranquillement la tête et passa la chaîne de métal autour de son cou, laissant le globe de verre par-dessus ses vêtements. Elle le reprit du bout des doigts et continua de le fixer pendant une ou deux secondes avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche :

- Mais - mais vous m'avez caché ça pendant tout ce temps ? Vous saviez tous ça ?

- Euh... oui, fit Ron prudemment. Mais nous préférions te laisser choisir sans que tu sois influencée par l'avis de chacun de nous sur le sujet. Au départ, c'était Papa qui l'avait quand tu étais encore à la maison, puis Percy quand tu es entrée à Poudlard, puis moi quand Percy est... parti au Ministère travailler avec Croupton, termina-t-il en grognant.

- Je crois que sauter le tour de Fred et George était judicieux quand on voit comment ils ont terminé leur année, leur souffla Harry malicieusement.

La remarque détourna tout le monde du sujet _"brûlant" _de Ginny et déclencha un fou-rire généralisé du trio et de la rouquine, qui commencèrent à se remémorer avec délice le départ des deux jumeaux, la déchéance d'Ombrage essayant de faire disparaître le marécage géant et les fusées Fuseboom, et Rusard qui était obligé de faire traverser les élèves en barque...

Une série de piaillements aigus les tira de leur conversation, les faisant lever la tête vers la nuée de chouettes, de hiboux et d'autres volatiles - exotiques ou non - qui envahissaient le ciel bleu et gris-clair de la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Hermione prépara rapidement ses deux Noises pour la Gazette du Sorcier tandis que Ron faisait de la place sur la table pour l'atterissage de la chouette hulotte qui tenait le journal dans son bec.

Ginny s'installa joyeusement à table en face de son frère et se servit copieusement dans le plat de bacon. Elle s'amusa à les faire complètement griller, discrètement, jusqu'à ce que Ron - qui de son côté se sentait soudain un peu plus responsable - lui jette un petit regard réprobateur qui la fit se décider à fermer la main, faisant disparaître les flammèches de son assiette.

- Pas drôle, murmura-t-elle. Je ne peux même pas m'entraîner !

- Ce n'est pas de l'entraînement, là, c'est du gaspillage, répondit-il sur le même ton. Mange ton bacon et arrête de jouer avec !

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire moqueur.

- Ne me donne plus jamais d'ordre, Ron, ou je ferais flamber ta robe de sorcier en plein milieu de la Grande Salle ! menaça-t-elle.

Ron se raidit, puis se tourna vers Harry.

- J'aurais dû garder ce truc et lui retirer ses pouvoirs en la prenant par surprise ! Là je suis vraiment mal barré !

Harry se mit à rire doucement tandis qu'Hermione leur posait à nouveau la Gazette sous le nez :

- Regardez ça, leur dit-elle.

- Quoi ? Fred et George ont encore fait des leurs ? lança Ron par-dessus l'épaule de Harry.

- Non, répondit Hermione avec sérieux. C'est à propos de l'Arche des Morts...

Harry blanchit et se pencha avec Ron sur le quotidien. Etalée en première page, une photo en mouvement montrait l'Arche et son voile, apparemment mise de côté, et des Aurors qui s'affairaient autour en lançant des sortilèges de Détection à tout va.

_"Bavure au Ministère !_

_Hier soir, les deux Langues-de-Plomb chargés du transport de l'Arche dans une pièce plus sécurisée ont mystérieusement disparus. Ils auraient été, selon certaines hypothèses, happés par l'objet en question. Il semblerait en effet que l'aura d'Attraction Maléfique quasi-irrépressible de l'Arche ait eu un effet sur les deux hommes, pourtant spécialement entraînés à y résister._

_L'hypothèse d'un attentat qui visait le Ministère a effleuré l'actuel chef du Bureau des Aurors, Kingsley Shackelbot, et quelques-uns de ses subordonnés. "On ne peut pas négliger la possibilité que des Mangemorts soient mêlés à cette sale affaire" a déclaré Maugrey Fol-Oeil, responsable de l'enquête._

_En effet, sur les lieux de l'incident, les Aurors ont détecté les traces magiques de deux autres personnes, sans parvenir toutefois à les identifier, et les gardes en poste cette nuit-là ont juré avoir entendu des bruits suspects provenant de la section du Département des Mystères. "C'était comme si deux sortilèges extrêmement puissants avaient été lancés dans le Ministère" affirme l'un d'eux. _

_Près de l'Arche abandonnée a été également retrouvée une petite **sphère de cristal aux reflets argentés** d'environ cinq centimètres de diamètre. Elle n'a toujours pas été identifiée par les chercheurs les plus compétents du Monde Sorcier, qui s'évertuent encore à découvrir son origine et son utilité. Nous invitons tout lecteur ayant une information sur la possible fonction de cet objet à contacter le Ministère au plus vite._

_Monsieur le Ministre présente également ses condoléances à la famille et aux amis des deux victimes de l'incident, leur assurant qu'il fera tout pour que cela ne se reproduise jamais plus."_

_Photo et article de H.R. Kippin_

Un soupir généralisé suivit la lecture de l'article.

- Encore un sale coup de Vous-Savez-Qui, balança Ron.

- Non, ce n'est pas Voldemort, mumura le Survivant, qui continuait à fixer la photo de l'Arche comme si elle était la réponse à toutes ses questions. Il vient à peine de lire l'article, comme nous, et je peux vous assurer qu'il est très en colère, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

Hermione ne paraissait pas étonnée de sa phrase. Apparemment elle s'y attendait presque, mais Ginny eût l'air de s'inquiéter :

- Tu arrives toujours à ressentir ses émotions, Harry ?

- Oui. Je crois qu'il y a _quelque chose_ entre nous deux. Pas seulement à cause du Sortilège Impardonnable qu'il m'a lancé, mais comme un lien matériel, un genre de filin de rappel qui nous relierait de loin. Ca ne fait pas longtemps que je ressens ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte et je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

- Moi non plus, mon pote, admit Ron, mais à parler comme si t'adorais ça, tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur...

Harry se mit à rire et, d'une grande claque dans le dos - qui projeta Ron dans ses oeufs brouillés - il rassura son meilleur ami, qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes - et accessoirement, avec un visage plein de jaune d'oeuf.

- T'en fais pas, Ron, je vais bien ! Et tire pas cette_ tronche,_ on dirait que tu vas avaler le Poudlard Express ! rétorqua-t-il en fourrant un ou deux toasts dans la bouche grande ouverte du rouquin.

Ginny éclata de rire en voyant son frère s'étouffer :

- T'as un comportement bizarre, Harry. Mais c'est bien plus marrant que quand tu déprimes!

Harry lui fit un léger sourire tandis qu'Hermione relisait l'article une troisième fois.

- Vous ne croyez pas... commença-t-elle, qu'il puisse y avoir un rapport entre cette sphère et la disparition des deux Langues-de-Plomb ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Ginny.

Ron répondit à la place d'Hermione :

- Tu penses que ça pourrait être quelque chose d'important ? Dans le genre... leurs âmes, peut-être ? lança-t-il malicieusement.

- Ron... même toi tu devrais réfléchir à ce que tu dis ! répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. S'il s'était agi de leurs âmes, il y aurait eu **_deux_** sphères, et puis le fait serait connu depuis longtemps avec le nombre de gens qui sont passés là-dessous ! Non je parlais d'un lien avec leurs agresseurs. Quelque chose qui permette de les identifier.

- Personne n'a identifié cette sphère, Mione, et à mon avis ils vont y mettre un sacré bout de temps vu les incompétents qui occupent le Ministère.

- Ca c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle dans un rire dicret. Bien la premère fois de la journée que tu ne m'as pas dit quelque chose qui me contrarie, Ronny !

Le Ronny en question, dont les joues avaient pris une belle teinte rosée, se concentra à nouveau sur son assiette, tout comme Harry, qui promenait comme à son habitude son regard dans la Grande Salle. Parmi la masse des élèves, il accrocha la silhouette de Malfoy, occupé à déballer un paquet, et ce de manière aussi suspecte que possible d'après Harry. Le Serpentard avait l'air fiévreux et désorienté tandis qu'il ouvrait son colis. Il découvrit de son emballage de papier kraft une belle boîte noire en bois ancien et verni, dont les côtés étaient ornés de petits dessins jaunes et marron-sombre.

**-- O -- O -- O --**

Du coin de l'oeil, Draco remarqua que Harry l'observait avidement et il se tourna de profil en cachant la boîte sur ses genoux, sous la table. Il tenta de l'ouvrir et échoua. Agacé, il sortit sa baguette et lança mentalement un Alohomora sur la serrure, qui émit un faible rayonnement puis redevint comme avant.

_Rien de changé... Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas pu l'ouvrir non plus au contrôle du courrier, mais ces incompétents ne l'ont pas gardé. Normal, après tout, je ne sens pas la moindre aura de Magie Noire en cet objet. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Oh non ! Ce n'est pas ... ?_

Draco l'avait déjà vu, cette boîte. Et il venait de se rappeler où. C'était chez lui...

_Pourquoi avoir pris des risques pour récupérer cela ? Pourquoi me l'avoir envoyé ? Vous voudriez peut-être que je... tente ma chance ?_

Il fit un mouvement complexe avec son poignet et une formule traversa brièvement son esprit. La serrure de la boîte s'ouvrit doucement et il put enfin en soulever le couvercle.

Tout au fond, une belle coupe dorée reposait sur un écrin de soie et de velours rouges.

Il tendit lentement la main vers elle, comme tiré par un fil invisible, poussé sensuellement par une force irrésistible, puis il se ravisa. Il referma prestement le couvercle et sortit de la Grande Salle, se privant d'un petit déjeuner complet pour la deuxième fois consécutive.

**-- O -- O -- O --**

Ron vit Draco partir et Harry se lever presque immédiatement après. Il le retint par le bras.

- Harry. Ca va te servir à quoi ?

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il trafique, Ron. Il n'est pas net depuis avant-hier, chuchota Harry en retour.

Puis il quitta la Grande Salle et se jeta sur les talons de Draco.

Ron secoua la tête, consterné, puis il se tourna vers sa soeur en face de lui... qui enflammait consciencieusement un toast.

- Ginny !

- Rhhôôôoooo, quoi encore ?

- Sois heureuse qu'il n'y ait que Hagrid, Chourave et Vector à la table des professeurs, sinon tu aurais déjà pas mal de problèmes !

Elle lui lança un regard indéfinissable.

- T'es un peu rabat-joie dans ton genre, tu le sais ça ?

- Peut-être mais tu devrais faire plus attention. Tu ne sais pas comment ce don va agir sur ton organisme. Tu risques de tomber dans les pommes avant même d'arriver à ton premier cours si tu forces trop ton pouvoir !

Ginny s'apprêtait à lui sortir une remarque bien cinglante quand Hermione intervint de derrière son journal :

- Je crois que Ron a raison, Ginny. Essaie de t'économiser un peu pour éviter de te faire du mal et tu pourras peut-être encorefaire le dragon ce soir !

- Mouais, d'accord, convint Ginny tandis que Ron se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant la mine déçue qu'elle affichait.

La rouquine termina rapidement son petit-déjeuner puis se leva dans l'intention d'aller en cours. Mais juste avant de partir, elle se retourna vers eux en fronçant les sourcils :

- Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt que ces pouvoirs apparaissent à l'adolescence si c'est pile le moment où on ne sera pas assez mature pour les maîtriser... Bonne journée à tous les deux ! ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Et ferme la bouche Ron, Harry a raison : c'est vraiment pas séduisant !

Et elle s'enfuit de la Grande Salle, ses longs cheveux roux volant derrière elle comme une cascade de feu ondulante, passant devant Harry qui la suivit des yeux pendant quelques mètres.

Le Survivant reprit sa place à table tandis qu'Hermione finissait de parler, toujours cachée derrière la Gazette.

- ... plus la gamine que tu as connu, elle a évolué, c'est normal qu'elle te sorte ce genre de phrases, Ron.

Lequel Ron ne répondit pas pour mieux s'intéresser au nouvel arrivant.

- Hé, Harry. Alors tu as eu ce que tu voulais finalement ? lança-t-il à voix basse.

- Non, grogna le Survivant. Il s'était arrêté pour ouvrir son maudit coffret et j'ai juste eu le temps de voir ce qu'il y avait dedans avant qu'il ne me voie. Ca m'a pas l'air intéressant. Une coupe dorée... Un truc de bourgeois, quoi, tout à fait Malfoy. Il m'a traité de Balafré - toujours pas d'innovation - et il est parti dans l'autre sens.

- Ouais. Ca t'a servi à rien, en gros.

Pendant qu'Harry grommelait quelques petites choses bien senties à l'attention de son meilleur ami, Hermione reposa son journal et débuta enfin son petit déjeuner.

- Le Ministère est vraiment peuplé d'incompétents, lança-t-elle entre deux bouchées. Ils n'ont toujours pas retrouvé le Sceau de Grindelwald...

- Le quoi ? s'exclamèrent Ron et Harry d'une seule et même voix.

Hermione leva la tête de son assiette et les fixa. Un profond étonnement se lisait dans ses yeux, de même que dans les leurs.

_Non. Ils ne plaisantent pas. Ils ne sont vraiment pas au courant..._

- Ok, d'accord... soupira-t-elle. C'est la routine habituelle : vous ne savez absolument pas de quoi je parle, vous passez pour des incultes à mes yeux parce que vous n'avez rien suivi et c'est à moi de tout vous expliquer... Vous permettez juste que je mange, avant ?

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement et la laissèrent terminer tranquillement son maigre repas.

- Bon alors... Grindelwald, vous savez au moins qui c'est ?

Ron émit un gargarisme qui ressemblait de loin à un "Euh..." très peu éloquent.

- Si si, on sait, intervint Harry, faisant apparaître un soulagement certain sur le visage de la brune. C'est un Mage Noir très puissant qui fut vaincu par Dumbledore en 1945... C'est sur sa carte de Chocogrenouille, ajouta-t-il pour Ron qui était ahuri de sa précision.

- Vive les références... grommela Hermione. Enfin bref. Le Sceau de Grindelwald ne porte ce nom que parce qu'il est mort. En sa mémoire en quelque sorte. Son véritable nom est le Sceau des Détraqueurs, et c'est le Ministère qui avait demandé qu'on l'appose. En réalité, ce sceau a été créé également par Dumbledore qui, à l'origine était réticent, mais s'est finalement laissé convaincre par son meilleur ami. Ce sceau a pour principale -

- Attends, attends ! Son meilleur quoi ? la coupa Ron.

- Son meilleur _ami_, répondit Hermione en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

- Dumbledore et Grindelwald étaient amis ? s'étonna Harry.

- Exactement, de même que Serpentard et Gryffondor, d'ailleurs...

Et, comme Harry et Ron semblaient prêts à tourner de l'oeil, elle ajouta :

- Je me suis renseignée lorsque j'ai entendu parler du vol du Sceau cet été ! La Gazette n'était pas vraiment précise. Ca ne vous est même pas venu à l'esprit d'en apprendre plus ?

- ...

- Non. Pourquoi je m'en étonne encore ? se demanda-t-elle à elle-même. Donc je disais, avant de me faire interrompre, que ce sceau a pour principale fonction de maintenir les Détraqueurs sous contrôle du Ministère... Je m'explique : les Détraqueurs, normalement, sont à cause de ce Sceau condamnés à rester prisonniers de l'île d'Azkaban, gardiens éternels des pires criminels du Monde Sorcier, mais lorsque le Ministère leur ordonne de transférer ou de relâcher des détenus, à ces moments seulement le Sceau cesse d'agir de lui-même sur le ou les Détraqueurs concernés et leur permet de sortir de son champ d'action. Mais une fois hors de ce champ, le Sceau ne peut plus agir sur le Détraqueur, et je pense que c'est comme ça que quelques Détraqueurs ont déjà réussi à rejoindre Voldemort, en désobéissant aux ordres du Ministère pendant une de leurs missions. J'ai trouvé tous ces renseignements en fouillant dans les livres de la Réserve, sur autorisation de Dumbledore. Oh une dernière chose à propos de Dumbledore, il...

Elle s'était interrompue en plein milieu de sa phrase, apparemment frappée par une idée qu'elle n'avait jamais eue avant.

-Haaaa mais OUI ! C'est comme ça aussi que Malfoy Senior s'est échappé ! Il a suffit que les Détraqueurs qui devaient l'amener à Azkaban n'arrivent jamais ! Mais alors comment a-t-il fait pour les convaincre ? Il n'a pas pu leur parler ou argumenter, la plupart des gens n'arrivent même pas à ouvrir la bouche en présence d'un Détraqueur, ils sont trop effrayés. Mais bon en même temps, c'est normal, Les Détraqueurs n'ont pas de pitié ou de conscience véritable donc-

- Mione !

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'était quoi le "il..." avant le "Haaaa mais OUI !" ?

- ... ... ... En fait, je voulais juste ajouter que le Sceau des Détraqueurs est une alliance de magie Noire et Blanche extrêmement puissante, que ses deux créateurs ont apporté leur force en chaque sorte de Magie et qu'à présent, seul l'un d'eux peut briser ce Sceau. Donc en réalité, seul Dumbledore le peut.

- Et Dumbledore fait de la Magie Noire ?

- Oui, Ron, évidemment, s'éxaspéra Hermione. C'est la seule chose qui t'ait frappé dans ce que j'ai dit ? Et au passage, l'inverse est aussi vrai : Grindelwald faisait de la Magie Blanche. Ne me dis pas que ça te surprend...

Léger silence.

- Tu es plein de préjugés, en fait !

Ron se renfrogna sous l'accusation, laissant un Harry opportuniste profiter de l'occasion pour approfondir ses connaissances :

- Et est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Grindelwald et Dumbledore en sont venus à ... s'affronter ?

- Un peu de la même manière que Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard, je pense. Les historiens s'accordent pour dire que Grindelwald s'est laissé submerger par le côté sombre et obscur de la Magie, et le seul capable de l'arrêter à cette époque était Dumbledore. Il a été traité en héros pendant des années après sa victoire sur son meilleur ami... Je suppose qu'à chaque fois que des gens le félicitaient, il devait se retenir de les empaler sur leurs propres baguettes magiques...

Un silence gêné plana pendant un instant. Harry se sentait mal pour son directeur. Il comprenait parfaitement bien ce qu'avait pu éprouver Dumbledore, même si c'était dans une moindre mesure. Lui-même se sentait tellement coupable de la mort de son parrain, alors que tous - sauf Albus, justement, qui s'inquiétait - l'applaudissaient d'avoir fait face une fois de plus à Voldemort.

_A la différence que moi, je n'ai pas tué Sirius de mes propres mains..._

- Vous pensez que Vous-Savez-Qui est comme Grindelwald ? demanda soudain Ron. Enfin je veux dire... qu'il s'est laissé submerger par la Magie Noire malgré lui ?

- Non, répondit Harry, catégorique. C'est différent. Lui était d'accord. Il a accepté en son âme et conscience - si seulement il en a jamais eu une - de devenir ce qu'il est maintenant.

Hermione compléta :

- Je pense que c'est pour cela que notre cher directeur l'a surveillé dès le départ et ne s'est pas laissé prendre à son jeu. Mais décidément, chuchota-t-elle comme pour elle-même, Dumbledore ne s'attache qu'à des gens qui finissent mal...

Il y eût une minuscule pause pendant laquelle elle pensa très fort : _"Oh non! La bourde !"_ puis elle ajouta précipitamment :

- Enfin je ne dis pas ça pour toi Harry, bien sûr !

Harry haussa les épaules, signe qu'il avait parfaitement compris que la remarque ne le visait pas personnellement.

- Bon, tout ça c'est bien joli, fit Ron avec un sourire _un peu_ forcé après ce petit-déjeuner_ complètement_ catastrophique, mais le cours avec McGonagall commence dans... à peu près douze minutes et quarante-sept secondes, il serait temps de se magner le train !

Hermione sourit et se leva prestement.

- Moi j'ai quelqu'un à voir avant ça !

**-- O -- O -- O --**

Un léger silence planait dans cette salle vide lorsque deux personnes fébriles y firent irruption.

- Alors, comment ça se passe ?

- Plutôt bien pour le moment. On va dire que j'avance doucement mais sûrement. Il n'aime pas se laisser diriger ou influencer, alors il faut être subtil.Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ?

- Parfaitement. Il faut l'aider. Je sais qu'il a une chance. Alors je veux essayer.

- Ca fait presque six ans que je le côtoie et... je n'en suis pas autant persuadé que toi. Pourquoi tu lui fais confiance alors qu'il te déteste et que tous tes amis lui rendent bien la pareille ?

- Je... crois savoir. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Et puis après tout, chacun a droit à sa chance, non ? Je suis convaincue qu'il saura faire le bon choix.

- Convaincue ? Ca veut dire que tu as des preuves qu'il a changé ?

- Oh oui, il a changé. Ca tu peux en être certain, Blaise, dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin. Pour avoir changé, il a changé...

**

* * *

**

_**Et voalaaaaaaa ! Bon j'ai mis le temps pour celui-ci mais j'essaierai d'aller plus vite pour les prochains si je le peux...**_

_Alors, quels sont exactement les pouvoirs d'**Ataraxus** de notre riry ?_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de **Serment** avec Sevy-chou ? (hihi méchante interrogation !)_

_Comment Rogue va-t-il s'en sortir avec **Bellatrix** ? (ouklaaa bonne question. Est-elle déjà partie de chez lui ? A-t-elle trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait ?)_

_Quelle est l'histoire de **Danae Serpentard** ? (j'adooore cette intrigue personnellement)_

_En quoi consiste la **mission de Lucius** ?_

_Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore va demander de faire à **Remus** ?_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette **sphère de cristal** aux reflets argentés ? ( oups c'est peut-être dans le titre de la fic... zut alors !)_

_Qui a volé et où est le **Sceau de Grindelwald** ? Est-il même toujours **entier** ? _

_A quoi sert cette **coupe** que Draco a reçu ? Et de **qui** provient-elle ?_

_Pourquoi Hermione est-elle persuadée que Draco a **changé **?_

_Et didjû de didjû, cette saleté d'auteur va-t-elle enfin nous dire **QUI** Voldy veut voir et surtout **POURQUOI** ? (parce que le "qui" c'est facile à deviner)_

**_Tout ça sera sûrement expliqué dans les prochains chapitres, alors courage, hihi ! _**

**_( Avec le nombre de questions que tu poses, il leur en faudra ! )_**

**_Mouais ça va hein ! Je fais du mieux que je peux pour simplifier les choses... Bonne lecture et... bonnes reviews ?_**

**_

* * *

_**


	6. Tel que tu es

**Titre :** Harry Potter et la sphère des âmes

**Auteur :** toujours moa... myrmeca...

**Disclaimer :** est-il encore nécessaire de le diiiiiiiiiireeeuuuhh ? Bon... Oui. Alors bon je ne reçois pas de sous et tout appartient au monde magnifque et grandiose de JKR... En même temps, comme je le dis si bien, essayez d'imaginer Dumbledore se relevant en vitesse la nuit pour aller pisser parce qu'il ne contrôle plus sa vessieavec l'âge et tout de suite, ça casse un peu le mythe lol !

(Ben c'est vrai quoi il a au moins 90 ans dans le Tome 6 !)

**Spoiler :** toujours pareil... les 6 premiers tomes !

Courage et bonne lecture...

* * *

**RESUME DES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :** (pour ceux qui suivent à moitié, lol !) 

Notre Riry national se réveille bien tranquillement un matin et découvre (ouais génial !) que les grosses tempêtes sont finies et qu'il va pouvoir rejouer au Quidditch, mais après un entraînement, il aperçoit avec Ron une sorte de "gros loup noir aux poils ébouriffés" qui court vers Poudlard et il a l'impression fugace mais persistante qu'il s'agit de Sirius. A cause de cette apparition, il fait un rêve vraiment zarb où Srius joue les Terminator en puissance, puis le rêve change et il entend une partie minime de ce que Voldemort veut accomplir pour le moment, c'est-à-dire faire sortir un élève de Poudlard pour lui "parler" (mais vidaman on se doute bien qu'il y a plus que ça derrière)...

Notre Gryffi en parle à Dumby qui, plutôt que de s'étonner du plan de Voldy, s'étonne du fait qu'Harry ait pu pénétrer la réalité de Lord Voldemort aussi facilement sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. On apprend alors que Harry est un Ataraxus, un genre de mutation génétique extrêmement rare qui n'apparait normalement que chez les femmes sorcières et se transmet ensuite à leur descendance, si elle arrivent à en avoir. La dernière Ataraxus en date était Rowena Serdaigle. Par conséquent, Harry devrait en être le descendant mais pourtant Rowena Serdaigle n'a eu aucun enfant qui ne soit pas mort-né d'après les données historiques.

Mais voilà, Dumbledore montre à Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue l'une des mémoires du Choixpeau, qui nous enseigne que Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle allaient avoir un enfant... et que cet enfant ne serait pas mort à la naissance mais serait l'ancêtre de Lord Voldemort, que Serpentard aurait enlevé et que personne n'aurait revu(e) vivant(e). Et Harry aurait hérité des pouvoirs d'Ataraxus par le lien si spécial qui l'unit à Voldy-chou !

Bon j'arrête sur Riry et je passe rapidement en revue les autres personnages... Ginny s'est découvert le pouvoir de maîtriser le feu (qui est d'ailleurs chez toutes les familles de Sang-Pur), Hermione fréquentait depuis pas mal de temps des Serpy sans le dire à Harry et Ron (surtout Blaise en fait), Draco est toujours le zombie de service plongé dans ses sombres réflexions (zen faites pas il va en sortir bientôt !). Et puis je crois que c'est tout...

_Voilà ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : "Tel que tu es"**_

Draco se sortit lentement du brouillard comateux dans lequel il était plongé. Cela faisait deux fois en deux jours qu'il s'évanouissait et il commençait sérieusement à s'en agacer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était tombé dans les pommes cette fois-ci ? Ah oui ! Il s'en souvenait. Il y a moins de dix minutes, Potter l'avait suivi et il l'avait envoyé se faire voir en beauté. Puis il s'était arrangé pour trouver un endroit tranquille et il avait rouvert cette damnée boîte.

Il avait touché la coupe.

En fait elle l'avait attiré... Il l'avait à peine frôlé du bout des doigts qu'elle l'avait accroché, comme si ils avaient été deux aimants trop longtemps éloignés. Il y avait eu un brusque éclair bleu vif et une lumière blanche aveuglante. Et puis il avait dû s'écrouler au sol... Draco se leva prestement et ramassa avec précaution la Coupe d'Elga Poufsouffle, qu'il reposa dans son écrin, non sans réaliser qu'il ne lui restait qu'une toute petite minute avant le cours commun de Métamorphose avec les Gryffondor. Il prit ses affaires éparpillées au sol et commença à marcher à travers Poudlard.

Il sentait un mal de crâne terrible le tarauder et avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Mais le malaise s'atténua et disparût au bout de quelques secondes. Draco se sentait étrangement bien à présent. Euphorique même. Il percevait son sang circuler dans chacune de ses veines et les battements doux de son coeur tandis qu'il allongeait ses foulées pour regagner l'étage des Métamorphoses. Un sentiment de puissance s'insinuait en lui. Comme si son cerveau répandait trop d'endorphine dans son corps. Un sentiment indescriptible et démentiel, comme si tout lui était désormais permis, comme s'il pouvait tout faire et tout tenter.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Il tenta de se reprendre et l'excitation qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Il parvint aux abords de la classe au pas de course et remarqua avec amertume qu'ils étaient déjà tous rentrés. Il toqua fermement sur la battant de bois.

- Entrez ! cria une voix sévère.

_Elle n'aime pas les retards, cette vieille pie..._

Il entra rapidement dans la classe, où se tenaient des élèves qui le fixaient tous, éberlués qu'il ait ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de retard.

- Excusez moi, professeur, je n'avais pas vu l'heure...

- Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, ce cours est d'un importance capitale.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et parcoura la pièce du regard, cherchant une place où s'installer. Malheureusement pour lui, la seule table en binôme libre se trouvait... à côté de Potter ? Non mais c'était fait exprès pour l'énerver ou quoi ? Et McGonagall le fixait en silence, attendant impatiemment qu'il s'assoie à l'endroit qu'elle lui désignait, sous les regards compatissants des Serpentards présents.

Avec un soupir parfaitement résigné, il prit place à côté de son ennemi jué sans lui avoir accordé un regard, se concentrant sur le début du cours de McGonagall - dont il n'avait apparemment pas manqué grand-chose.

- En cette sixième année à Poudlard, le sortilège que vous allez apprendre aujourd'hui sera parmi les plus difficiles, et certains d'entre vous n'ariveront peut-être pas à le maîtriser de toute leur scolarité... C'est le Sortilège des Sept Eléments... Oui, Miss Granger, je me doutais que vous lèveriez la main. Et je crois également savoir quelle question vous voulez poser. Pourquoi sept éléments et non quatre, n'est-ce pas? Tout d'abord parce que Sept est un chiffre magique qui confère plus de pouvoirs à toute chose, ensuite parce que Quatre est le nombre total d'éléments considéré par les Moldus, et non par les Sorciers, qui quant à eux en rajoutent trois. Il y a donc les quatre premiers : la Terre, le Vent, l'Eau, et le Feu, et les trois autres : le Bois, la Foudre et la Glace.

Elle fit une pause en considérant la main d'Hermione qui s'était levée une seconde fois.

-Une autre question, Miss Granger?

- Oui, professeur. Je comprends le principe du Sortilège, mais... et le métal, n'est-ce pasun élément que les Sorciers auraient pu prendre en compte?

McGonagall esquissa un petit sourire et répondit :

- Très bonne question, Miss Granger. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. C'est tout simplement parce quecet élément est un domaine bien trop vaste pour être pris en compte par ce Sortilège, et que de plus, nous en revenons au problème du nombre sept : avec un élément de plus, ce serait le sortilège des Huit éléments, chiffre qui est certes en étroit rapport avec l'infini, mais n'apporte aucune spécificité à la Magie mise en oeuvre. Ai-je répondu à votre question ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et McGonagall poursuivit :

- Vous allez, seuls et non par binôme - ce qui plaira sûrement à Monsieur Malfoy, qui ne cesse de se tortiller sur son siège pour s'éloigner de Monsieur Potter... - utiliser le Sortilège _Morpheus_ (ou des Sept Eléments) afin de transformer ces baguettes de bois en un élément quelconque, de votre choix. Tout en sachant bien entendu que les plus difficiles sont le Bois, la Glace et la Foudre.

Elle fit apparaître d'un mouvement de poignet élégant une baguette de bois ordinaire devant chaque élève et ajouta avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau :

- Il faut que lorsque vous prononciez l'incantation, vous imaginiez l'élément se transformer et devenir ce que vous désirez qu'il soit. Outre la difficulté du Sortilège, il y a un avantage considérable à savoir le manier : votre adversaire, même si vous prononcez la formule à voix haute, ne saura pas quel élément vous allez invoquer, même si il peut deviner à partir duquel.

Draco releva la tête de son bureau et la regarda attentivement. Les professeurs avaient toujours la manie pendant les cours de ramener les sortilèges ou maléfices appris à une situation de combat. Toujours cette comparaisonavecpossibilté deconfrontationà un adversaire.

_Ce qui est toujours le cas_, pensa amèrement Draco. _Nous avons toujours une chance d'avoir à nous battre contre quelqu'un..._

- Je vous propose pour commencer de faire légèrement brûler votre baguette de bois en transformant l'extrémité en feu, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une petite braise, puis de l'éteindre en transformant ce feu en eau, dit McGonagall depuis son bureau, voyant que ses élèves hésitaient à lancer le sort sur leur morceau de bois.

Draco empoigna fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite et tint le morceau de bois devant lui de sa main gauche.

- Morpheus ! prononça-t-il distinctement.

Une flammèche minuscule apparût au bout du morceau de chêne et consuma une infime partie du bois.

_C'est pas encore gagné... Allez, Draco, concentre-toi !_

Il s'appliqua à imaginer qu'une énorme flamme jaillirait du bois qu'il tenait et la formule des Sept Eléments traversa furtivement son cerveau. A ce moment, le bois s'enflamma complètement sur toute sa moitié supérieure et Draco sourit. Il avait réussi... Mais il fallait vite qu'il retransforme ce feu en eau sinon ce serait sa main qu'il allait finir par brûler ! Alors il pensa à une grosse douche froide qui s'abattrait sur ce feu et la formule traversa à nouveau son esprit.

"Pshhhhhhh..."

Son feu venait de s'éteindre et une petite flaque s'était formée sur son bureau entourant sa baguette de bois à moitié calcinée.

Satisfait, il jeta un regard aux alentours et fut stupéfait de constater que dans la salle de classe à sa droite, personne n'arrivait à éteindre son feu ou ne serait-ce qu'à l'allumer...

_Mais c'est pourtant facile !_

Il se tourna vers Potter pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait et haussa un sourcil étonné - le seul geste qui trahisse ses émotions qu'il se permette - à la vue duGryffondor qui négligemment transformait en glace puis en eau puis en glace le reste de la petite flaque formée sur son bureau, le menton appuyé sur sa main gauche.

Draco tourna légèrement la tête et remarqua qu'Hermione faisait à peu près comme Harry, sauf qu'elle s'amusait à reconstituer sa baguette de bois telle qu'elle était au départ en opérant d'habiles transformation eau puis glace puis bois. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il soutint son regard, amusé par le défi.

- Monsieur Malfoy, navrée de vous interrompre dans la contemplation du visage de Miss Granger, mais je préfèrerais que vous retourniez à vos exercices pratiques ! tonna McGonagall.

Grinçant férocement des dents, Dracopivotavers son bureau et... se retrouva avec un pantalon mouillé au niveau de l'entre-jambe à cause de l'eau qui s'écoulait de son bureau et dont il n'avait pas stoppé la course auparavant.

- Pu... Rhââaa... jura-t-il doucement.

- Modère ton langage, Malfoy... lança narquoisement Harry par-dessus son épaule. Franchement je ne savais pas que les sang-purs étaient aussi grossiers.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, le balafré, occupe-toi plutôt de tes affaires au lieu de te mêler de celles des autres ! répliqua-t-il, courroucé.

- Moi au moins mes _affaires_ ne sont pas mouillées, murmura Harry en tournant un visage moqueur vers son pire ennemi.

Draco respira un bon coup.

_Ne pas le frapper... Se lancer un Sortilège d'Assèchement et retourner au boulot... C'est juste de la provocation..._

- Eh ben alors, Draco ? Tu fais mumuse avec l'eau ? balança Ron, qui se trouvait juste à côté d'Hermione et dontle morceau de boisétait dans le même état que celui de Draco.

_Complication : ne pas **les** frapper !_

- Messieurs, voulez-vous bien cessez vos enfantillages ? gronda Minerva McGonagall en se levant et en se dirigeant vers eux. Où en êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Chacun laissa son bureau en libre observation. Après un moment, McGnagall jeta un coup d'oeil dans le reste de la salle de classe et dit :

- Londubat, Zabini, Malfoy, Potter, Granger et Weasley, vous allez vous mettre à cette table tous ensemble, - et sans vous disputer - et m'écouter attentivement.

Les élèves désignés empoignèrent leurs affaires et s'attablèrent autour d'une plume d'oie - transformé par les bons soins de McGonagall en unbureau de forme circulaire.

- Vous avez de grandes capacités dans ce domaine spécifique qu'est la transformation des éléments. Ceux d'entre vous pour lesquels cela m'étonne le plus sont Weasley et Londubat, qui n'ont jusqu'à maintenant rien montré de particulier en ce qui concernait la Métamorphose. Vous allez tenter de transformer chacun votre baguette de bois en glace, entièrement, puis dela faire se liquéfier doucement en transformant l'extrémité en feu, jusqu'à pouvoir faire courir des éclairs sur l'eau ainsi obtenue. C'est une combianaison du Sortilège que certains Sorciers du niveau des Aspics ne parviennent pas à maîtriser... Allez-y, essayez !

En un tour de main, Harry réussit la transformation, n'étonnant apparemment pas McGonagall. Blaise tenta son coup à son tour et il n'y eut que les éclairs qu'il n'arriva pas à faire apparaître. Hermione et Neville obtinrent le même résultat et Ron ne réussit pas à continuer la fonte de la glace jusqu'au bout. Ce fut bientôt au tour de Draco et il se concentra au maximum de ses capacités.

Après quelques secondes, on put voir de petits éclairs dorés courir sur la surface l'eau répandue sur le bureau et un sourire satisfait jouer sur le visage de Draco Malfoy.

- Bravo, Messieurs Malfoy et Potter. Dix points de plus pour chacune de vos maisons respectives. Vous pouvez retourner à vos places, ajouta-t-elle en regardant les quatre autres. Je vous accorde cinq points chacun pour l'effort considérable que vous avez fourni.

_Granger paraît déçue_, ricana intérieurement Draco._ Mais me voilà encore face à l'arrogant Potter pourri-gâté par le vieux chnoc… J'en ai marre de devoir toujours me mesurer à lui! J'aimerais bien une fois dans ma vie qu'on me prenne tel que je suis, et pas comme le rival principal du petit pote Potter! _

- Maintenant, Messieurs, je vais vous donner une instruction pour le sortilège des Sept Eléments et si vous parvenez à le réaliser, je gratifierais vos maisons de vingt points chacune. Vous allez transformez l'eau qui reste sur cette table en terre puis la faire s'évaporer en une douce brise glacée. Combinaison de deux éléments à la fois, messieurs. Bon courage.

Et elle les laissa en plan pour passer dans les rangs parmi les autres élèves et leur donner des conseils. Draco regarda Harry transformer aisément l'eau sur son bureau en terre et il fit de même.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry lui fit un sourire en coin.

- Tu veux encore faire une compétition, Malfoy? Le premier qui aura les vingt points?

- Absolument pas, Potter.

Harry le regarda plus intensément.

- Vraiment?

- Non, Potter, je ne veux pas me mesurer à toi… (Harry haussa les sourcils d'étonnement) Parce que je sais que je suis le meilleur, ajouta-t-il dans un rictus.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Toujours ta nature d'orgueilleux Sang-Pur qui refait surface, hein?

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Sang-Pur? En attendant, concentre-toi un peu sur tes devoirs, sinon je fais s'enflammer ta tignasse!

A la grande surprise de Draco, Harry se mit à rire de sa menace.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer dans ce que j'ai dit, le _Survivant_?

- Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, murmura Harry en souriant doucement.

Draco se désintéressa de sa Némésis désespérante et tenta d'imaginer la Terre en face de lui s'envoler doucement dans les airs en se refroidissant progressivement.

- Morpheus… murmura-t-il.

Un léger tourbillon s'éleva au-dessus du tas de terre sèche et se glaça en remontant au fur et à mesure, donnant l'impression que les grains de poussière se diluaient à l'intérieur. Puis, dans un frisson, Draco fit partir par la fenêtre ouverte le vent glacé très légèrement dérangeant lorsqu'il volait autour de lui.

Harry y réussit de même et tous deux se fixèrent un moment avant de reporter leur attention sur le reste de la classe.

… - … - ...

Personne n'avait réussi totalement la **_première_** expérience!

_Mais pourquoi n'y arrivent-ils pas? C'est dément! C'est d'une facilité déconcertante! _

Apparemment Potter partageait les même réflexions que lui et s'étonnait de la même manière.

- Potter… C'est moi ou il n'y a vraiment que nous qui arrivons à maîtriser ce sortilège parfaitement dans la classe?

- Oui, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de continuer à s'entraîner… Là on a dépassé le niveau commun.

Draco se figea à cette dernière remarque. A part en potions, où le favoritisme auquel il était sujet lui augmentait facilement ses notes, il avait toujours été moyen partout. Pourquoi tout d'un coup se retrouvait-il au même niveau que Potter? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Potter avait-il mieux réussi que Granger? Quelque chose clochait vraiment dans tout ce… Oh non…

La coupe…

_Ce contact avec elle! C'est ça qui m'a changé! Mon père m'avait dit que cette coupe pouvait faire quelque chose de très spécial, mais qu'il valait mieux que je ne la touche jamais. Pourquoi? Et puis merde, j'en ai marre de me poser des questions sans trouver de réponses! Je vais faire comme Granger pour une fois: chercher par mes propres moyens!_

* * *

Harry restait stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. Personne n'avait réussi la première expérience dans la classe à part Hermione, Ron _(Gné ?)_ et Neville _(encore plus "Gné ?")._ Ah oui. Et Blaise aussi. Euh... Zabini. Depuis quand pensait-il aux Serpentard par leurs prénoms ? Hermione avait vraiment trop d'influence sur lui. En parlant d'Hermione, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussi le Sortilège cette fois-ci ? Et pire question encore : pourquoi MALFOY (tu te passeras de l'emploi de _**son**_ prénom, Harry !) avait-il réussi mieux qu'elle ? Tel qu'il connaissait cette sale fouine, il allait sûrement essayer d'en tirer profit avec une sale remarque, comme à son habitude ! 

Mais non. Draco avait plus un visage préoccupé qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs, le cynisme dont il faisait preuve auparavant s'était largement atténué. On pouvait de plus en plus lire ses sentiments sur son visage, ce qui avant était complètement impossible et il ne tentait presque plusd'humilier les autres élèves... Il était de plus en plus vide. De moins en moins lui. Ou l'inverse ? On ne pouvait plus rien dire de lui...

_Finalement, peut-être qu'Hermione a raison..._

- Mr Potter, avez-vous fini de rêvasser ? claqua une voix sèche près de lui.

- Pardon, professeur, mais nous n'avons plus rien à faire.

_Pourquoi j'ai dit "nous" ?_

- Avec ce Sortilège, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire, Mr Potter. Transformez donc l'air autour de vous en matière pour la travailler un peu ! Et n'oubliez pas, ajouta-t-elle bien plus bas, vous avez toujours une séance d'entraînement ce soir.

- Je ne risque pas d'oublier, professeur McGonagall...

- Bien. Comme d'habitude, à 21 heures dans la serre numéro 6.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et fit semblant de se remettre au travail. A quoi bon perfectionner encore ce sortilège si il était déjà parfaitement maîtrisé ?

_Je devrais plutôt essayer de..._

- Malfoy...?

Draco fronça très légèrement les sourcils en se tournant vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Je voulais te demander si tu... si tu avais choisi de quel côté tu voulais être ?

Draco crispa sa mâchoire et parut absolument outré qu'il ose lui poser une question pareille.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut te concerner, Potter ! cracha-t-il. Je fais ce que je veux, tu entends ? Ce n'est pas toi qui peux me juger ou te donner le droit d'avoir un avis sur ce que je veux faire ou non ! Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde !

_Mouaip... Je devrais peut-être laisser faire Hermione après tout... J'ai jamais été très doué pour la subtilité._

La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours (le maximum du temps de cours autorisé) libéra des élèves exténués par l'effort qu'ils avaient fourni, pour la plupart un peu ébouriffés. Le trio gryffondorien commença à marcher vers la Grande Salle pendant qu'un Serpentard solitaire se dirigeait d'un bon pas (un peu rageur même) vers la bibliothèque...

* * *

- Harry, comment se fait-il que tu aies maîtrisé ce Sortilège aussi rapidement ? s'étonnait Hermione. 

- Ben je n'en sais rien, écoute ! C'était pas difficile, il suffisait de penser un tout petit peu à ce qu'on voulait faire et ça marchait !

Ron et Hermione était aussi abasourdis l'un que l'autre.

- Euh, dis-moi Harry... commença Ron. Tu n'as pas senti comme... quelque chose... un truc qui t'enveloppait entièrement, qui t'enlevait des forces, qui puisait dans ton énergie et te vidait pendant que tu éxécutais le sort ?

Ron avait l'air de savoir exactement de quoi il parlait, et les sensations étaient on ne peut plus claires. Pourtant Harry ne les avait absolument pas ressenties et ce futà sontourde les regarder étrangement.

- Ben non ! fit-il en secouant la tête d'incompréhension. Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ?

- Oui, quand même... oui, tu aurais _**dû**_, répondit Hermione, passablement exaspérée du manque de réactivité d'Harry mais également inquiète de ce qui arrivait à son ami. C'est un sort qui puise dans ton énergie vitale et magique pour prendre forme, donc oui c'est _**sûr et certain** _que tu aurais dû...

Le silence s'installa tandis qu'ils marchaient lentement vers le repas promis, tous trois (et pas seulement Hermione cette fois-ci) réfléchissant au pourquoi du comment de cette nouvelle bizarrerie.

* * *

L'après-midi, le cours de Sortilèges et Charmes les fatigua encore plus si c'était possible, en leur faisant travaillerun Sortilège combiné de lévitation et d'explosion. Ereintant... 

A la sortie du cours, Hermione les quitta en prétextant un devoir à terminer à la bibliothèque (et en leur recommanda de terminer le leur pour le cours de potion du mardi suivant). Mais au lieu de rejoindre son lieu fétiche, elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les cachots de Poudlard, où elle était sûre que se trouvait celui qu'elle cherchait.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa un Serpentard de 4ème année qui la regarda passer d'un air plus que suspicieux et sembla s'évaporer ensuite dans un mur sans qu'Hermione y comprenne quoi que ce soit.

_La Salle Commune des Serpentard est bien plus loin que ça de l'entrée des cachots ! Un passage secret peut-être..._

Puis elle tomba sur... Pansy Parkinson.

_Oups..._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, la Sang-de-Bourbe ? lança-t-elle, ironique.

Elle souriait à moitié. Le sourire en coin de celui qui sait qu'il a l'avantage. Hermione ne le sentait vraiment pas bien...

-C'est pas ton quartier, tu sais ? continua-t-elle sur le même ton. Toi, tu devrais te balader dans les hautes sphères de la tour principale de Poudlard...

- Je ne viens pas pour chercher des crosses, Pansy, prévint Hermione.

- Pourtant tu viens traîner sur nos territoires, répliqua la jeune filledu tac au tac. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Quelqu'un.

- Là tu m'intéresses ! Qui cherches-tu donc en fin d'après-midi dans les cachots ? A l'évidence, ce n'est pas Rogue. Ses appartements et ses salles de cours sont à l'opposé. Donc qui ?

_Autant faire preuve de franchise..._

- Draco.

Là Pansy se tut et la fixa intensément. Les réponses courtes d'Hermione accentuaient son stress et son agacement.

- Pourquoi veux-tu le voir ? Et attention, ne mens pas ! Tu sais bien que c'est un sujet sur lequel je ne plaisante pas...

- Je veux juste lui parler.

- Tu commences à m'énerver Granger ! Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour quelqu'un de stupide en plus ! Tu es dans les quartiers des SERPENTARD ici, alors les serpentard sont plus nombreux et ont l'avantage ! J'aimerais une réponse claire et précise !

- Je veux lui parler de lui, de sa situation et de comment s'en sortir. Je veux l'approcher pour qu'il commence à me faire confiance. Je sais que c'est presque impossible, mais je veux essayer. J'espère avoir ma chance...

Pansy se mit à rire.

- Vous les Gryffondor vous êtes vraiment trop téméraires ! Qu'est-ce tu crois, Granger ? Tu penses que je n'essaye pas de lui parler ? Tu penses que Blaise n'essaye pas ? Ou que Draco est quelqu'un qui se laisse approcher ? Dans ce cas-là tu te berces d'illusions.

_Je savais que ça allait me miner le moral de le lui dire..._

-Mais sache que tu peux toujours essayer.

Hermione, qui avait très légèrement baissé les yeux, les releva prestement pour fixer Pansy.

- Tu me laisses carte blanche ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Tous les Serpentard en ont marre de la loque qu'il est devenu, expliqua Pansy. Ils veulent retrouver quelqu'un de vivant. Et alors on le suivra. Parce qu'on sait qu'il est capable de prendre la bonne décision, même si pas mal d'entre nous ont déjàdéterminé leur camp. Mais peu importe ce qu'il choisira de faire, on se rangera derrière lui.

- Vous lui faites vraiment confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et nous avons raison. Il a vraiment une grandeur d'âme derrière le masque de cynisme et de méchanceté qu'il montre sans arrêt. Peu de gens sont au courant, mais tous les Serpentard le savent... D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi je te le dis à toi !

- Peut-être parce que comme vous je m'intéresse à son problème et que je veux l'aider...

Un léger silence, puis un sourire fut échangé entre les deux jeunes filles.

- "L'aider" n'est pas le mot, sourit Pansy. "Le ressusciter" serait plus approprié !

- Alors je veux bien vous aider à accomplir ce miracle, répliqua Hermione en lui rendant son sourire.

Il y eut un autre silence, un peu plus long cette fois-ci.

- Granger...

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu te rends compte que l'on vient de briser plusieurs siècles d'inimitié entre nos deux maisons ?

Pansy lui faisait passer un petit test... Cela se sentait.

- Je ne dirais pas ça, fit Hermione après un infime temps de réflexion. Nous sommes plutôt dans une phase de collaboration, tu ne trouves pas ?

Les coins de la bouche de Pansy s'incurvèrent en un sourire satisfait et presque joyeux..

- Parfait ! Tu es aussi intelligente que je le pensais, Granger ! Si tu veux tenter ta chance aujourd'hui, Draco est sûrement près de chez Rogue, quelque part dans les cachots les plus reculés de Poudlard, c'est son coin favori pour ruminer ses sombres pensées.

Puis elle ajouta après une imperceptibe pause :

- Il faudra qu'on se reparle, Granger, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu mijotes. Et si tu as un plan, j'aimerais être au courant.

- Merci, Pansy. Aucun problème.

- De rien. C'est aussi dans mon intérêt ! sourit-elle.

Et Pansy fit demi-tour, laissant là une Hermione assez tendue, qui prit la direction des appartements de Rogue.

* * *

Dans le silence des couloirs obscurs, un tigre blanc posait ses pattes veloutées au sol dans une synchronisation parfaite, courant à travers le labyrinthe des sombres cachots de Poudlard comme s'il connaissait par coeur chaque recoin des lieux qu'il parcourait. Ses iris d'argent balayaient le sol et ses narines reniflaient avidement l'air tandis que ses membres agiles se mouvaient en un rythme effréné, dans un doux murmure de fourrure plissée. 

Soudain surgit une nouvelle odeur. Une odeur connue, qu'il avait déjà sentie quelque part. Cela le figea instantanément.

Depuis tout à l'heure, il sentait uneeffluve masculine s'évaporer à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les bas-fonds du château, mais là c'était totalement différent. Cela ressemblait à une senteur de jasmin, mêlée à une très douce et subtile odeur corporelle... C'était enivrant, étourdissant, et cela se rapprochait vraiment vite.

Prestement, le tigre se tapit dans un coin d'ombre et se ramassa sur lui-même. Une forme indistincte apparaissait au détour du couloir et elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Le tigre allongea un peu ses pattes avant, faisant ressortir et tinter minutieusement ses griffes sur le sol de pierre. La silhouette se redressa tout d'un coup, regardant autour d'elle d'un air suspicieux et un peu apeuré, mais fit malgré tout un pas en avant.

L'odeur se faisait plus présente. Une odeur féminine. Indiscutablement féminine.

Un grondement sourd et atténué, qui aurait presque sonné comme un ronronnement si on n'avait pas tenu compte de la taille de l'animal, s'échappa de la gorge de la bête à l'affut. Ses yeux dardaient toujours sur l'impromptu visiteur, fixés sur cette personne comme si un filin invisible la reliait à ses pupilles rétrécies.

Un autre pas fut effectué par la jeune femme qui se tenait à une trentaine de mètres, permettant au tigre de distinguer plus nettement les traits de sa proie. Brune, les cheveux ondulés et en désordre, la taille fine soulignée par la jupe de l'uniforme de Poudlard, Hermione Granger se tenait à l'autre bout du couloir et semblait moins apeurée que son odeur ne le laissait deviner.

L'instinct de l'animal lui ordonnait d'attaquer. L'odeur était provocante, la peur exacerbait les autres effluves en les rendant plus attirantes encore aux narines du tigre tassé sur lui-même qui attendait pourtant patiemment que la jeune femme avance encore.

Un pas fut fait... en arrière...

Un grondement de frustration fusa de l'animal, qui contracta ses muscles pour se préparer à bondir. Mais la jeune femme sortit sa baguette d'une poche de sa veste et la pointa devant elle.

_Baguette - Sortilèges - Ne surtout pas attaquer, Sorcière menaçante..._

Elle recommença à avancer, et pendant ce temps, une lueur pointa à l'extrémité de sa baguette pour se diriger au-devant d'elle, la précédant d'au moins cinq ou six mètres, et s'apprêtant à démasquer le tigre blanc embusqué.

Ce dernier s'élança hors de sa cachette dans un feulement de rage et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible, évitant de se faire démasquer en longeant les murs suintants d'humidité qui tâchèrent sa fourrure blanche de vert mousse et de marron. Il lui fallait rejoindre la Forêt Interdite en vitesse. Se promener dans un château rempli d'êtres humains était décidément bien trop dangereux. S'enfuyant dans la désolation glacée des cachots de Poudlard, il n'entendit pas la jeune femme murmurer un sortilège dans son dos.

* * *

- Mais où est Hermione ? 

- Je ne sais pas, Ron. Elle nous avait dit qu'elle était à la bibliothèque, alors c'est qu'elle doit être ensevelie sous une avalanche de bouquins.

- Mais elle ne répond pas quand on l'appelle !

- Je sais, mais au vu de la tête de hibou furieux de Mme Pince quand tu as hurlé son prénom, il vaut mieux ne pas recommencer, je crois.

- Bon je vais torturer des premières années jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent de chercher dans tout Poudlard !

Harry secoua la tête en souriant. Décidément, Ron n'en loupait pas une en ce moment.

- Allez... C'est pas grave, elle doit être rentrée au dortoir ou dans la Salle Commune pour continuer ses devoirs pendant qu'on s'escrimait à la chercher dans son coin favori. Elle pourra t'aider pour ton devoir de potion, t'en fais pas.

- Moui, c'est vrai, t'as raison...

Le sort de son devoir semblait beaucoup importer à Ron, mais Harry n'était pas persuadé du tout qu'Hermione aiderait Ron à le rédiger. Elle était d'accord pour faire les recherches ensemble, mais plus pour écrire tout à sa place. Encore une chose qui avait changé depuis le début de l'année... forçant le rouquin et le Survivant à accorder plus d'importance au planning de leurs devoirs à rendre.

- De toute façon, elle est pas en danger de mort, sourit Ron. A Poudlard, elle ne risque rien...

* * *

- Locomotor Mortis ! incanta la jeune femme. 

Le tigre sentit ses pattes s'immobiliser sous lui et il tomba en avant, raide et solide comme une pierre. Puis un sortilège fut chuchoté et il se retrouva piégé dans une grande boule lumineuse bleutée.

- Finite Premium Incantatem.

Ses membres purent à nouveau bouger et il se redressa, aussi rapide que l'éclair, pour faire face à la jeune femme qui le regardait. Ses yeux brillaient de fureur mais il s'assit calmement sur son séant, n'essayant même pas d'attaquer la bulle de lumière autour de lui, semblant savoir que cela ne servirait à rien.

Hermione se pencha en avant et le fixa. Ses yeux chocolat accrochèrent ceux froids et métalliques de l'animal assis tranquillement devant elle, puis elle ferma doucement les paupières et se laissa tomber au sol, épuisée par le stress de sa course-poursuite, gardant toujours la tête au même niveau que celle du tigre.

- Je savais que ce serait quelque chose comme ça, mumura-t-elle, faisant dresser une oreille curieuse à la magnifique et calme bête. Je savais que j'avais raison. Combien de fois je leur ai répété qu'il n'y avait pas de tigre blanc en liberté en Grande-Bretagne, hein ?

L'animal eut un sursaut et la peur se lut dans son regard.

- Ron et Harry ne comprennent jamais rien à ce que je peux leur raconter, précisa-t-elle dans un sourire quand elle eût remarqué la lueur dans les yeux du tigre, qui se transforma instantanément en un mépris peu dissimulé.

Hermione approcha sa main de la bulle. Lentement. Elle posa sa paume sur la surface et appuya un peu pour faire passer sa main, qui était à son tour recouverte de lumière bleutée, comme si elle avait rentré son poing dans un gant. Le tigre recula progressivement d'autant de centimètres que la main d'Hermione avançait, sans lâcher le regard de la jeune femme du sien. C'était comme un ballet silencieux où chacun des acteurs jouait son rôle à la perfection. Il se remit dans sa position initiale lorsqu'Hermione, avec un léger sourire en coin, retira sa main de la boule phosphorescente.

- Encore une expérience concluante. Tu n'es définitivement **_pas_** un tigre. A moins que tu n'aies été domestiqué, ajouta-t-elle dans un rire pendant qu'un grondement rauque et outré fusait de la gorge de l'animal.

Elle se mit à genoux devant la bulle, prenant garde à ce que sa jupe ne remonte pas trop haut pendant la manoeuvre. Elle planta littéralement ses yeux dans ceux du tigre et ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer avec lenteur sept mots qui le figèrent :

- J'aimerais pouvoir te contempler _**vraiment**_, Draco Malfoy...

Une bonne minute qui parût une éternité s'écoula avant que l'un des deux ne bouge à nouveau. Et ce fut le tigre blanc, qui se leva ostensiblement de son prosaïque derrière et se rassit en tournant le dos à la jeune femme, lui faisant bien comprendre tout le dédain qu'il éprouvait et le désaccord profond et total que lui inspirait sa demande.

- Je n'en ai parlé à personne, le rassura doucement la brune. Ron et Harry ne m'auraient pas cru, de toutes façons. Je comprends ce que tu ressens en te transformant comme ça, tu sais.

Il gronda encore une fois.

On aurait dit que malgré la transformation, la discussion était possible. Chaque mimique, chaque mouvement des deux protagonistes était parfaitement compréhensible. Et ce grondement avait sonné comme le "Mouais, tu parles !" qu'un humain aurait répliqué. Elle sourit.

- Si, je sais ce que tu ressens. C'est la liberté. La liberté totale. Tu peux être toi. Sans retenue. Faire ce qui te plait vraiment sans t'encombrer de ce que les autres peuvent penser de ton comportement, puisqu'ils ne te reconnaissent même pas. Tu peux gambader dans la Forêt Interdite après les écureuils et les lapins, sauter de joie comme tu aurais tant aimé le faire en public. Tu peux rattraper le temps perdu à faire ce qu'on attendait de toi...

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots plus doucement, dans le but, paradoxalement, de se faire encore mieux comprendre. Un silence perdura, pendant lequel plein de pensées parasitaient les cerveaux des deux interlocuteurs.

- Regarde-moi, Draco Malfoy, s'il te plait...

Lentement le tigre se retourna, lentement ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune femme qui... lentement à son tour, se transforma... Son nez devint une truffe noire et les cheveux ébouriffés se répartirent le long de son dos. Ses vêtement disparurent progressivement tandis que ses bras et sa poitrine se changeaient en deux pattes antérieures reliées à un torse foncé recouvert d'une soyeuse fourrure noire en désordre. Une queue apparut à la base de son dos et se reposa tranquillement au sol.

Une louve noire... Aux yeux chocolat et à la fourrure ébouriffée...

Le tigre ne bougeait plus, et son regard n'exprimait que l'étonnement le plus "vrai" qu'il ait jamais ressenti.

Hermione redevint elle-même en quelques secondes et de la même manière que ses vêtements avaient disparu, ils réapparurent au moment précis où elle en eut besoin pour cacher ce qui se re-transformait également.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me parles quand tu y es forcé comme maintenant, Draco Malfoy. J'aimerais te parler si un jour tu le désires. Je vais te laisser te défouler en paix, à présent.Et sache que ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi : nous nous sommes vu tels que nous sommes, la confiance est de rigueur...

Elle se leva et partit, le tigre la suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce que l'enchantement de la boule de lumière disparaisse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop loin pour qu'il puisse la rattraper si l'envie lui en avait pris.

Il se coucha félinement dans un coin sombre des cachots et laissa les rouages de son esprit tourner jusqu'à finalement s'endormir d'un sommeil réparateur et bénéfique.

* * *

- Alohomora ! 

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et claqua contre le mur qui la soutenait sous la violence du sortilège. D'un pas prudent, la baguette le long de son flanc droit et prête à être brandie si nécessaire, Rogue pénétra chez lui.

Rien n'avait changé. Tout était parfaitement en ordre. Mais l'air embaumait la fraîche magie.

- Ultima Incantato !

Une brume blanche fusa de la baguette du Maître des Potions et se répandit dans la pièce et s'infiltrant un peu partout.

- Un "Renovatio Memoriam"... marmonna le Professeur. Sortilège de Fixation visuelle puis de Renaissance matérielle de l'image. Intelligent, mais pas assez. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est venue...

_Mais a-t-elle découvert quelque chose ?_

Telle était la question. Il se dirigea directement vers le mur du salon et passa sa main libre de droite à gauche sur la tapisserie, faisant apparaître progressivement la poignée qui lui permettrait de passer derrière et annulant le Sortilège de Boucle Spatiale par la même occasion. Il souleva la parure du mur et passa par le passage étroit couvert de mousses et lichens qui menait à son atelier.

Sans s'arrêter à son bureau ou ses armoires, il traversa toute la pièce pour faire halte devant le mur à la gravure de vipère, qui était somme toute assez abîmée et présentait des traces de brûlures et de suie, malgré le fait que les pierres autour ne montrent aucune dégradation particulière.

_Un seul moyen de savoir si elle l'a ouvert..._

Il approcha sa baguette de sa tempe et appuya légèrement avant de la retirer graduellement jusqu'à ce qu'un filament argenté se détache de ses cheveux noir ébène. Il approcha le bout des filaments de la gravure, qui accrocha l'extrémité et happa le reste du souvenir avec avidité.

L'argent se figea sur la gravure puis bouillonna délicatement, et se répandit... Il se répandit sur _toute_ la surface du mur, s'insinuant doucement dans les rainures des pierres du mur jusqu'à atteindre les angles des murs adjacents. Puis l'argent recouvrit toutes les pierres du mur à la gravure et la pièce sembla tout à coup plus grande, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle _**était**_ soudain **_vraiment_** plus grande. L'argent faisait glisser doucement le mur en arrière et dévoilait une autre pièce remplie d'étagère organisées en boxsqui couvraient également toutes les parois aux couleurs de métal clair et scintillant de la nouvelle pièce.

Il devait bien y avoir un millier de livres dans cette partie de l'atelier. C'était la bibliothèque personnelle du Maître des Potions, et elle était pleine d'ouvrages rares et très imprégnés de magie noire apparemment.

Dans un creux formé par une absence de livres sur une étagère était posée une bassine de pierre ouvragée, qui contenait un liquide argenté semblable à celui qui tapissait les murs, le sol et le plafond. Rien ne semblait avoir été touché dans la pièce. Tout était parfaitement en place.

_Elle n'a pas réussià passer mon verrou. C'est une évidence, sinon avec ce qu'elle aurait trouvé, je serais déjà mort..._

Il remua un instant le contenu de la Pensine en fronçant les sourcils à certaines scènes, en incurvant très légèrement les lèvres d'attendrissement à d'autres. Cela lui donnait un visage bien plus humain lorsqu'il laissait passer ses sentiments, et bien plus accessible.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps... Il empoigna la bassine de pierre, fit demi-tour et le mur argenté le suivit en glissant silencieusement derrière lui. Il posa sa baguette à l'endroit où la gravure aurait dû se trouver et récupéra son souvenir - dont les filaments étirés se rétractèrent rapidement, longeant les rainures des pierres - et qui bientôt retrouva son propriétaire.

_Elle est venue et n'a pas réussi à passer. Je sais qu'elle reviendra, c'est dans son caractère, mais à ce moment-là il n'y aura plus rien de soupçonneux ou de soupçonnable dans cette damnée maison..._

- Je devrais me sortir de cette histoire indemne... murmura-t-il comme pour s'en persuader.

_Tout va mal si elle s'intéresse de près à moi... Je risque ma peau maintenant.

* * *

_

_Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre d'achevé... Je sais qu'il n'est pas long du tout par rapport aux précédents et que je rétrécis mes chapitres tout le temps mais je vous promets de faire plus long pour le prochain ! (normalement...)_

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'attends vos pitites review avec impatience ! **Bouton violet en bas à gaucheuuhh !**_


End file.
